


Untapped Potential, his greatest disappointment.

by Livisnotok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he's also an ass, But there is some sprinkled through there, Five is a little out of character I'm sorry, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus doesn't go to Vietnam this time, Klaus is getting his life back together, Luther is kind of an ass, My First AO3 Post, My cat helped me write this, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Sometimes Klaus is mature, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The comfort is pretty far in the story, Violence, cause ew - Freeform, i tried my best ok, no beta we die like ben, sorry Dave fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livisnotok/pseuds/Livisnotok
Summary: "He was listening to many of the ghosts rant at once when Klaus began to look nauseous, Ben leaned next to his brother, and went to put a hand on his shoulder. He knew it would go right through, like always, and yet he always wanted to try. When his hand braced on a very firm shoulder, he froze. Ben stared for a moment before he recognized that he was filled with the same energy that left the rest of the siblings, and he realized, he just touched upon some of that potential father always talked about."or~Klaus and Ben, two peas in a pod, or two brothers stuck together for eternity, whichever you prefer. It's common knowledge that the two are connected, but they couldn't work together. What if they could, though? What if Klaus could listen or Ben could be more patient?When kidnapped by Hazel and Cha-Cha, the brothers tap into Klaus's potential, they use this to escape. This is just one event in a long list... all leading up to saving the world.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 56
Kudos: 220





	1. Potential.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus taps into some new potential, bonds a little with Five, and Ben helps him through withdrawal. 
> 
> Ben gets to watch a small reunion and save a detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I started this to be a one-shot, but I decided at the end it'd be a nice story. So it might be going kind of fast right now, I'll probably slow it down a little bit for Ch. 2, but not so much it would be a slow-burn. I tried not to fill in too much, for a bit of suspense. Please let me know if I put too much into this chapter, I'd appreciate it. Also, keep in mind that this story is not canon, so parts don't fit into the show's story. I don't want to follow that storyline so I made my own :)

Ben wasn't sure when it started, he was still alive then, but Klaus had something happen to him. Klaus always had a lot happening to him, and a part of Ben was sympathetic for him, the poor dude has been through the wringer. However, Klaus hadn't been always this scared of himself, of his powers, of small spaces, and especially the dark. It would be inappropriate to ask though, right? It seemed rude, but Ben couldn't sort through emotions anymore, it was always too much, or not enough.

But as the two huddled in the closet of the musty motel, Ben noticed the severity of the problem. Klaus's eyes squeezed shut, muffled whimpers from behind the goddamn duct tape, his shoulders slumped and shaking. He was in some sort of PTSD flashback, and Ben couldn't help in any way. The séance was way too far into the flashback to be brought out with kind words, and a ghost physically cannot interact with a human, not when the one who controls them is in this state. Klaus was so far gone that Ben couldn't even see any other ghosts, meaning his powers were as tipsy as him.

So all he could do was sit and wait, as his brother started gasping for air. He was completely and utterly useless, and watching someone waste their life away wasn't incredibly pleasant for him. His brother was beginning to calm down and Ben couldn't be more relieved, the last thing they need is for Hazel and Cha-Cha to come back to the hostage in a panic attack. Klaus needed to get out of here, at least alive if nothing else, and someone in the middle of a panic attack is a great time to shoot them. Something told Ben these two weren't for saving people like Klaus, even without the evidence of the rest of the ghosties around the room beforehand.

Ben sat there for a while, he didn't know how long though, his internal clock was out years ago. He could drift into the room, look for a clock, and find something more interesting to do, but if Klaus woke up and he wasn't here? He wouldn't forgive himself. Klaus craved attention, yes, but he always needed Ben (who ironically isn't even alive) to ground him occasionally. So he continued to sit, just thinking about what could've happened to Klaus. His brother normally brushed things off easily, insults and fight alike, and for something to traumatize him as much as this? It had to be bad. Maybe Ben would ask, maybe he could help more if he realized what he was dealing with here. He was interrupted by Klaus panting even harder now, his eyes opened and hazy. A distant glaze over them, he wasn't fully here yet. Ben was giving him a moment to realize his situation, but Klaus was freaking out more now, and Ben was lost.

"Klaus," He paused, "breath," He finished. He allowed his brother's gaze to stare at his soul (he wasn't even entirely sure if he had one anymore) without flinching from the pain swarming through his brother's suddenly innocent face.

"You're in the worst of it now, just try to stay calm," Klaus continued gagging, he noticed the vacuum and grew louder with his muffled cries.

"She can't hear you," Ben tried his best to keep his voice calm, maybe slightly irritated. He didn't want to say how worried he was, and Klaus always responded with a joke.

But Klaus didn't, he just tried again before giving up and looking hopeless. Ben really wanted his normal ass of a brother back, the one who annoyed the shit out of him but could keep a fire in his eyes.

"You know what the worst part of being dead is?" a distraction, maybe get the frantic man to pay attention to him. It worked, Klaus had looked directly at him, position relaxed and paying attention, Ben suppressed a sigh of relief.

"You're stuck. Nowhere to go, nowhere to change. That's the real torture if you gotta know. Watching your brother take for granted everything you lost, and pissing it all away," that came out a lot harsher than Ben expected for it too. He felt more now, his panic over Klaus finally breaking, he just wanted to wipe the desperation off of his brother's face. If he had to watch someone for all the rest of his afterlife, he didn't want to see them basically kill themselves over and over again. He wanted his siblings to thrive, to be a family, something they never were when dad was alive. They could be now, they all could be, but Ben can't help, he can't give off his wisdom. He was stuck, he had nowhere to go.

He was going to take it back, he hadn't meant to hurt his brother, but surprisingly Klaus wiped the sad look away. Looking thoughtful at Ben, and Ben saw something resembling longing in his eyes. He wasn't going to focus on that, rather on his brother now being pulled out of the room. Was Klaus longing for death? It'd make sense, the drugs, the powers, basically a Hollywood case come true in front of his eyes.

Klaus had complained for years upon years, he told Ben how much he wished to be Vanya. Klaus, believe it or not, was very observant, he watched as Vanya drew on the tattoo, how she'd stare as they got ready for missions, even as she asked constantly if she'd ever get a power. And the duo pitied her, they really did, that must suck. Watching as her siblings got to do these 'fun' missions, and have all these fun powers, and be included. Ben and Klaus never wanted that though, they wanted to be ordinary, they longed for it.

Ben hated that stupid monster in his gut, he hated how it was still there, how even though he was dead it could still torture him. Everyone knew that though, Ben made it very clear, he didn't even bother to hide it. Ben was someone who admired the mundane life, he wanted to be Vanya.

Klaus was similar. His powers couldn't even be considered powers, he had described them to Ben once as, 'mental disorder. Closer to schizophrenia then a power,' and Ben agreed. Plagued by ghosts that only screamed at him had to be awful. That was all Klaus could do, talk to and see ghosts. As far as they know anyway. So of course the junkie wanted to be ordinary, so much so he took drugs to block his powers and become numb, basically another Vanya but with a dead Ben next to him. By the time Ben's brain had caught up to the situation, Klaus was seeing the two's face. Oh no, Ben braced himself on the bed, even Klaus seemed to know what happened next.

"You guys are scarier without the masks," Klaus annoyingly joked, Ben rolled his eyes as the two continued. They talked to Klaus for a few moments, and Ben was really hoping Klaus would find some of the untapped potential Reginald always raved about.

This is the most sober Klaus has been for a long time, now or never. The two criminals had moved on, and Klaus was back in his weird, disillusioned phase. Ben had every right to be worried, Klaus going unmoved.

"you went there again, didn't you?" Ben asked after Klaus pulled himself out again. Klaus continued muttering as the haze in his eyes cleared away.

"This is the most sober you have been for years, prove it to yourself, Klaus. If not for you or me, for the rest, prove you aren't just a lookout," Ben ranted, Klaus looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked, a huff escaping him as he gasped for a breath. Ben rolled his eyes.

"All you ever do is complain about how you aren't useless, prove it. Prove you aren't as useless as they think and get yourself out of here," Ben didn't mention how he knows Diego's ex is on her way and would be killed for sure. He only even knew because as a ghost, he can roam freely, and he saw her.

Klaus just stared and knotted his eyes shut again. He was muttering once again, and Ben didn't know if he did a good thing or not. Klaus looked to be in pain, yet he seemed more comfortable than he ever has. Ben felt like he blinked and suddenly the room was filled to the brink with dead people, half screaming and half in a daze. Klaus's hands began to glow with a light blue, and ben recognized it as the same energy that left the rest of the siblings, and he realized, he just touched upon some of that potential.

He was listening to many of the ghosts rant at once when Klaus began to look nauseous, Ben leaned next to his brother and went to put a hand on his shoulder. He knew it would go right through, like always, and yet he always wanted to try. Something in his gut made him this time, the ass in his stomach pushing him to go for it. When his hand braced on a very much firm shoulder, he froze.

It took him a moment to jump into action, Klaus now staring at him in shock, like Ben had done whatever that was. Before either could sit and stare for much longer, Ben hurried to where Klaus's hands were tied. "How'd you do that Benny?" He asked and Ben shook head hastily. "I didn't, I think you did," Klaus didn't look convinced though, but he'd figure it out. He was undoing the ties quickly, and he noticed Klaus staring at something on the table, as soon as all rope was undone, Klaus soundlessly moved towards it. Ben continued behind him on his heels. Ben noticed the screw Klaus was looking at, following the man's gaze to the vent. Sure enough, the screw was missing, and Ben couldn't stop Klaus from moving towards it. Klaus was laughing like a maniac and muttering to himself, his body glistened with sweat. Ben wasn't even sure he wanted to stop this, maybe his brother was using his brain again. Someone had come into the room now, obviously hearing some man talk to no one, Ben recognized it as patch, Diego's ex. Alright, they can work with that, she's a cop. She can hold the two off at least, then they flee? Klaus was now holding a black briefcase, Ben looked at him worried, what was Klaus doing now?

"Five mumbled about a black case, right?" Klaus whispered and Ben nodded, they heard Five saying this as they waited for him and Vanya to finish their touching moment earlier. Both of them directed their attention to the standoff happening now, Klaus hiding beside the bed.

Cha-Cha had appeared behind Patch now, Ben looked towards Klaus in a frenzy, he got a calm nod from Klaus, as if his brother could read his mind. Ben hurried to the scene, ready to take a bullet for the officer, not like he could die again, right? But the bullet already went, and Ben wasn't corporeal, he stared at Klaus, seeing the blue light again, but flickering. Klaus looked panicked at him, Ben tried to smile a little at him, hoping to reassure him. As soon as the light stayed, Ben couldn't stop the bullet, but he could turn the officer enough that the bullet simply was embedded into her arm, she still passed out. Most likely from shock. Hazel and Cha-Cha were about to look for Klaus, but sirens wailed quickly. They made their escape, Ben wasn't sure how they either didn't notice Klaus or if they just didn't shoot, if they didn't shoot, why?

But there was no time to ponder, Klaus had ran over in a frenzy, checking the women for a pulse. Ben looked at him worried, getting a brief nod from Klaus. The skinny boy hiked the unconscious cop into his arms, his arms slightly shaking. Ben would've helped but Klaus was clearly out of energy already, so the boy had to do this one on his own. Klaus had the case hooked on his elbow, suddenly very thankful for his skinny ass arms.

The three left the room in a haste, Ben was easily staying up, it wasn't like Klaus was moving very fast. He was barely even running, but it was enough time so the cops couldn't find them. Ben worried Diego would find an unconscious Patch in the hands of frantic Klaus, and this looked bad for them, but his appearance had started both the desk worker and Patch earlier, and when the desk worker did finally go on break, Patch didn't have time to call anyone. So they continued running, Ben directed Klaus where Patch called, that gym Diego mopped. They figured someone must be injured or in danger if Diego wasn't there. Neither really knew if Diego would even be there, but if he wasn't he eventually would be. If he wasn't there in an hour or so, they'd head to the academy. But it felt better to take Patch to Diego, who obviously cared a lot about her.

Klaus continued checking for a pulse as they ran along, Klaus made sure his head was down, after Ben yelled at him, just in case someone finally cared enough to identify the man running with an almost dead women. Ben helped with any directions he could give before the three arrived at the dusty gym. Klaus didn't waste any time, only stopping once to ask where the boiler room was, hearing Diego mention it once when Klaus overdosed. He figured that was a good place to start.

"Diego!" holy shit, Ben hasn't heard Klaus that panicked since Ben had died. Klaus wasn't normally worried about his well being or their father's, so he had very little reason to panic about safety.

Klaus kicked open the door, three surprised faces greeted them. Five sat on the small bed placed in a small nook looking spot, Luther and Diego stood beside it, posture straight and tense. Diego was the first to hastily look at him. Klaus stood still, panting, Ben glanced around the room nervously. Diego acted quickly and rushed to grab Patch from Klaus, and Klaus visibly sagged as soon as the pressure was off his shoulders. Five took his cue and got up, helping the women onto the bed as Klaus moved down the stairs as Luther continued staring unhelpfully.

"Klaus, what is that?" Five asked with a curious gaze, ripping the case away from Ben's brother. 

Five stared confused, inspecting the case closely. His mouth hung open.

"I don't know, I heard something about a case so I took it," Klaus said with a shrug, kneeling over, palms on his knees.

"How did you even know I needed this?" Five asked with suspicion.

"Oh, so you did need that, fabulous," Klaus clapped with flamboyance, "You mutter loud," Klaus continued in his own hushed voice, taking a seat where an empty chair was as Diego and Luther tried to pry the bullet from the detective.

Five smirk was small, but Ben saw it. Even Ben smiled, Klaus wasn't useless, of course, he wasn't. But, Klaus needed to know that, and this was a huge step down that road. Five pondered for a moment, glancing at the two others basically dancing around the room to find everything they needed. Five went to blink himself away but grabbed Klaus to bring the older-younger man with him. Leaving a startled, yet not concerned, Luther and Diego. The two went back to work.

Five and Klaus ended up back at the academy, Ben had followed through. Klaus looked ready to throw up, but kept it to himself, even if he was hunched over with a hand on his stomach.

"I need to know everything about how you got this," Five said in a rush, the two were sitting in the living room now, Klaus seemed to forget most of this already. Ben was going to help but decided to stay off to the side without interfering for the first time. Klaus needed to explain, even Ben was lost on how Klaus knew what to get.

"everything?" Klaus asked the small boy, his voice sounded slurred but he hadn't been on anything, Ben wondered if it was withdrawal again. Five nodded with haste, everyone could tell he needed to know quickly, so Klaus even got to the point,

"Two masked people shot up the house, then they took me back to their motel,"

"What motel?" Five asked, eyebrow raised.

"Doesn't matter, they left when the cops came, god, those sirens are loud," Klaus whined with his eyes shut, "But, it was that junky one down on 18th street, I think," Klaus explained and Five nodded, he didn't seem convinced.

"Anyways," Klaus said with a clap, "They tortured me for a bit, then eventually figured out where that fuckin eye came from,"

Five glared at Klaus viciously "you told them!" He accused, though Ben didn't think it counted as accusing if it was true. Still, Five wasn't aware of the truth.

"No one is perfect, Fivey," Klaus snorted, his tone was light and he tried to keep his lightheartedness up, "Then, I figured out I could talk to the ghosts of people they killed, so I used it against them, but somehow Ben could touch me. So he undid the ropes," Klaus took a breath as Five listened intently, "I noticed a screw on the table so when I got up I saw the vent and it was missing a screw," Five snorted now, Klaus looked at him like he was ridiculous.

"Hazel always did complain about those cases," Five said with a chuckle, his eyes looked like he was remembering some time, a fond time, "What happened then?" Both Ben and Klaus knew Five had figured it out already, so the confusion was mutual. When did Five have time for a ghost and a druggy?

"Then I noticed the vent slits were covered, so I opened it, and I found the case. I remembered you mumbling stuff about a black case ever since you got here, so I figured I could grab it," Klaus stopped, but Five motioned for him to continue.

"Ben noticed," Five gulped, if this was anyone else, they'd laugh Klaus off and call him ridiculous. But Five believed the whole story, why?

"Ben noticed Cha-Cha was about to shoot Patch, so I made him corporeal long enough so he could turn her so her arm would be shot instead of her back, then he led me to you guys," Klaus wrapped up his story abruptly, Five just stared for just a moment.

"I thought you didn't have a brain in there," he motioned to Klaus's head, Klaus just shrugged with a small nod, "I'm a little surprised," Five continued, standing and looking over the case again.

"Wow, speak the truth would you," Klaus said sarcastically, a manic laugh bubbling through the silent room. Five even gave a small smile, Ben couldn't wipe the dumb smirk from his face as he watched two of his siblings get along.

"Besides, Ben did most of the work," Klaus confirmed, Ben wasn't sure about that, Klaus helped this time, and he'd have to make sure Klaus knew that.

Silence filled the air for a good amount of time, Five didn't look up for a while, and Klaus didn't even try to hide his concerned look.

"Y-you said you made Ben corporeal?" Five finally asked, his eyes actually showing vulnerability for once in a long time. Ben was kind of shocked Five even heard that part, considering everything else Klaus had thrown at him.

Klaus nodded with a small, sad smile, "Yeah, why?" Klaus asked, Five covered his expression again, trying to look bored. Both the siblings knew he was interested though. 

"Do- do you think you could do it again? I'm sure it takes a lot of energy and all, but I haven't seen him for fifty years-" Five rambled, Klaus cut him off while smiling fondly at the younger (older) brother.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. I can't hold it for long though. I'll work on it so he can be around you all more," Klaus said, he paused and waited for Five to nod before harnessing his power.

Ben watched as Five stared at the glowing light from Klaus's hands, his expression only slightly shocked. Ben used all his willpower to help Klaus, hoping to touch Five, he hadn't seen him in a long time, touched him in a long time.

Ben thought it just didn't work when Klaus let go of the tight grip in his hands, but they continued to shine, the light only slightly dim. Five looked at Ben finally, his eyes clearly showing emotion as they filled to the brim with tears, Ben's were the same.

"Five," Ben breathed hastily, Five smiling. Out of the corner of Ben's eye, he could see his little shithead of a friend smiling proudly at Ben and Five.

"Hey," Five said, his defenses building again, but knocked down far enough still that Ben could tell Five wanted to talk. But Klaus couldn't hold this for forever, so Ben took his chance, and enveloped his long lost brother into a hug, human contact felt nice.

Five had returned it with caution, but Ben was always the most understanding and allowed his brother the time he needed to become comfortable. Human contact had to feel slightly similar for Five as Ben felt.

The hug was nice, and it lasted a while before Ben felt the grip disappearing. He saw Five's disappointed face, and Ben would be lying if he didn't feel the same way. But they'd be able to do it again, he knew it, Klaus was more than strong enough. Ben knew he was gone when Five allowed a single tear to slip, Klaus looked upset about it as well. As if Klaus hasn't seen Ben for years on years, even though he very much has.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said quietly, Five smiled softly and nodded. He plopped himself into a chair as the two stared at one another.

"I'll work on it," Klaus continued, as if it was his fault he couldn't hold onto a brand new power.

"It's alright Klaus, I'll help you," Five said, Ben felt the surprise wash over his face just like it did Klaus'.

"Really?" Klaus asked and Five nodded with a thoughtful look, the sadness lingering on his baby face.

"yeah, you got me our ticket out of here, I'll help you build your power," Five said with a small smirk, though it was slowly morphing back to his actually annoyed at the world expression. "Thanks, after we fix this though," Klaus said with a small laugh, his hands wringing in his lap, "Hey Five?" Klaus asked, even though Five was still paying attention.

"Yeah?" Five looked confused, that was more unusual than Klaus looking nervous.

"Ben's uh- he's always here. So even if you can't see him, if this takes me a while, you can always talk to him. He can hear you, see you, and uh- I'll be glad to translate. I know you guys were close," Klaus looked, guilty? Over what? He didn't do anything for once. Ben had to ignore it though, his mind on how selfless that was to do, and Five mirrored Ben's face.

"Uh- thanks Klaus, I'd appreciate that. I'm going to go round the others, see what we'll do now," Klaus nodded, before Five got up and left. Ben was slightly disappointed, but Klaus sagged in relief. Undoubtedly glad he could kick down what little defenses he had.

Ben and Klaus looked to one another, this was a start. A good start. So the two sat in silence as the siblings were rounded up, nerves shared between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave opinions in the comments! I'd love to hear any criticism, I want this to be fun to read for everyone :) Be honest, I won't be hurt.  
> Anything about the story line, Ideas even, are appreciated. Also! Give my writing critic, the style, grammar, anything. I tried to capture the character's personality but it was frustratingly hard for me. Klaus isn't usually so clear and decisive.


	2. Benny, there's so many.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and the family have a meeting, the ghosts get louder, the withdrawal gets worse, and Five wants to train Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up getting sick. What great timing! I managed to finish this one, and I'm pretty okay with it. I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I just couldn't get myself to write anything good. I did something, I don't know how I feel about it. Let me know in the comments, I love getting them! I think ch. 1 is better, but I don't know, hopefully this is good.

It definitely wasn't unusual for Five to jump back and forth, seemingly into thin air. Not even in the slightest. But Klaus felt dizzy now, watching his significantly smaller brother bounce back and forth from nothing, and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was from going through one of those portals, or maybe from using this very draining new power, or maybe withdrawal. Klaus didn't know. To be honest, his head hurt just thinking about it, making the dizziness fog his sight, but he forced his head to stay up and forcing himself to be alert. He wants people to take him seriously, to make them notice when he is gone, he can't do that if he is unconscious. 

So he sits straighter and sips more out of his water, craving the taste of alcohol far too much. The sweat on his forehead having more of a chance of getting him drunk, since Ben can actually, physically stop him now. 

He's been pondering how to be taken seriously for a while, Ben, of course, was helping through the whole thing. Ben was definitely the most trustworthy one when he was alive, and Klaus and him feel like they figured out why. Klaus and Ben figured out that Ben was in their face enough to give his own opinions, while also out of their faces enough to agree with everyone simultaneously. There isn't anything more honorable than agreeing with everyone... 

Okay so maybe neither of them had it figured out completely, but it was a start, anything could be better than what Klaus was originally going to do, which was just disappearing. So instead of driving themselves crazy over it, they decided to work on Klaus's new ability. How to distribute the energy he was sending to solidify ghosts evenly so he could, 1. summon more at one time and 2. hold it longer. Ben thought that if he could just figure out how not to send all the energy out at once, Klaus could have held Ben for an hour. 

Klaus described the power as best he can, it felt like energy coursing through him, but he can't control when it leaves his body. It either comes out in small disperses or in one huge one, and he can't hold it either way. The small gasps are too small for Klaus to grab onto, to hold onto, and the big ones are far too heavy to hold at once. Ben tried different things he used to use for the horror, and some did work, but Five was more skilled in the energy area. 

But eventually Five had rounded up a few of their siblings, Diego and Luther, who were accompanied by Patch. She looked rough, to say the least, her arm was bandaged, and she was walking, but her walk was more of a limp and every time she took a step she squeezed her face in pain. Klaus felt a wave of guilt fill his body, if he just knew how to control this goddamn power, she wouldn't be in any pain. If he would've just paid attention, she wouldn't even be in danger, at least not this kind of danger. 

Diego supported her to the couch, and Luther continued to the armchairs on the other side of the room, Klaus saw Ben's grimace, Klaus had to make everything right for Ben. Ben died so early, the least the rest of them could do was fulfill his wish. He only ever wanted a family, a whole family, not just Five and Vanya. 

The three took seats, silence filled the space, until Diego's mouth opened. 

"Five granted her permission to be here, she's not family, but she can't really walk," Diego said and Klaus saw the way Luther's jaw clenched. 

"That's okay. Why can't she walk, she was only hit in the arm right?" Klaus asked, he didn't really mean to, but his curiosity was quite the sin to be dealt with. 

"Blood loss," Diego replied shortly, Klaus saw the slight anger in his eyes as he glanced at Klaus. 

"Oh," Klaus paused, taking a reassuring glance from Ben, "I'm sorry," he said quickly, he didn't want to be this nervous person, but something went weird. He suddenly felt guilty for everything, his high was gone and he realized what a shitty human he was. How much everyone else was struggling, him being in the way was not helping anyone. He was so busy feeling bad for himself, he didn't realize what everyone else went through. 

Soon enough, Five blinked back with two protesting girls at his side, gripping their arms. His portal closed quickly and he let them go, they looked equally pissed. 

"Hello ladies! What were you up to?" Klaus asked, knowing full well he was annoying them, but it was just his nature. It's what he did best. 

He flipped his left leg over his right and folded his hands on top of them, smiling dumbly at them. Klaus thinks he might have even seen a small smirk grace Allison's lips. 

"Vanya was on a date yesterday," Allison spilled, plopping down on the armchair beside Luther, Vanya blushed and sat on the same couch as Klaus, just as far away as possible. Klaus pushed down how rejected it made him feel, reminding himself it was his own fault. 

"Ooh, baby sis, who's the guy?" Klaus upped his flamboyant nature, he wanted this place to stop seeming so dark. He didn't know why Allison brought that up today, but he didn't really care anyway. 

"We're the same age," she reminded him with hostility. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 

"Alright, I tried," he flailed his arms dramatically, flopping into the back of the couch, motioning for Five to get on with it. 

"You done?" Five questioned, his face miffed. Klaus looked at him with a mock hurt face, flapping a hand to his chest. 

"I thought we had a moment Five," Ben sighed behind him and Klaus smiled innocently at Five who huffed before taking his own seat. 

"Why are we here?" Allison quizzed, her expression remained neutral as her tone became annoyed. 

"Klaus found that case I've been talking about," just like that Five was out of his seat and pacing again. His little body never seemed to take a rest. 

Klaus pretended not to notice the looks he received, Vanya didn't look at him in the slightest, seemingly uninterested. Allison just smiled sweetly, Ben doing the same. Diego just stared at him, making Klaus very uncomfortable. Luther had a shocked expression, being the most notoriously against Klaus, constantly on Klaus for his habits. But not in the way Diego was, Luther wasn't concerned, just plainly annoyed. Every one of them made him want to shrink into his seat, they all felt mocking, and he'd do anything to give up and have a drink right about now. 

"Klaus?" there was that tone again, right from Luther once more, he didn't even bother to hide it. Klaus smiled sweetly at him before turning back to Five and rolling his eyes. 

"that's not important, we need to make a plan here," Five said with a huff, his pacing growing more and more rapid. 

"why'd you need that anyway?" Vanya asked, receiving a small glare from number Five. She visibly sunk into her seat more, curling in on herself. 

"see, this is why we don't invite her anymore," Diego retorted, his face harsh. Klaus understood, he did, it was irritating to explain over and over again, and Diego almost lost someone very important to him. But Vanya clearly meant no harm, and his goal was to be respected, so he'd stand up for them all. 

"calm down dee, she didn't mean any harm. I don't even understand why he needed it," Vanya glanced at him confused, she didn't seem very flattered. Klaus didn't even understand why he tried. 

"Of course you don't," Luther said with an eye roll, he held a glass of.. something.. and swished the liquid around. 

"harsh, big guy," Klaus wasn't hurt by that, he wasn't, he was always looked down on. He wasn't hurt, not even in the slightest.. 

Five was losing his thin line of patience, taking a deep breath and stopping in front of Vanya and Klaus's spot. 

"the world ends in four days, and this..," Five wiggles the briefcase around in the air, "could be our ticket out," he concludes and continues moving around the room. 

"what exactly would that do? Where would we go?" Diego asked and Five sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. 

"If I can go back to when I arrived here, I would know where to start. I wasted a good amount of time on a dead-end," Five said, sounding a little agitated, biting his lower lip in thought, "morons, never listen," Five mumbles under his breath. 

"what if it's inevitable? The apocalypse I mean. What if you go back and find who originally caused it, basically kill them, then you come back and someone else causes it?" Klaus rants, knowing full well he wasn't making complete sense, the headache starting to drive him crazy. His words were a little slurred and his sentences becoming more and more of a jumbled mess.

"The Handler said something like that, but I trust her about as far as you could throw her," Five insults, at least Klaus thinks it might have been an insult.

"The Handler?" Klaus mumbles, looking to Ben, who shrugs back. 

"what's the goal? I mean obviously, stop the end of the world, but with the case. Are we trying to kill this person or stop them?" Diego asks, Luther furrows his eyebrows. 

"We aren't killing anyone," he states and Klaus can't even pretend to hide his snort. 

"we'll kill if we have to," Five confidently gloats, Luther frowns at him. 

"I agree with Luther, we shouldn't just kill someone," Allison agrees as Klaus lets out another snort. 

"Of course you do," Klaus irritates again, getting an angered expression from Allison who visibly bites the inside of her cheek, biting back a retort. 

Klaus sees the frown on Ben's face again and sighs deeply, for Ben. He can do this. 

"listen, can we stay on track? Five is trying to say something here," Klaus knows his efforts are futile, but he can try. 

The glares were nothing new, the slight smile on Five's face was though. One smile from the serious asshole was more than enough to drown out the multiple glares. Luther's was piercing though, as if trying to solve some equation Klaus was setting up, when in reality Klaus was just trying to up his credit around this dumbass house. 

"Are you high?" Luther asked and Klaus shrugged. 

"Nope," Klaus was annoyed, and he had every right to be. He was trying really hard to reshape himself, and no one even saw it, no one cared. 

"Listen, you idiots!" Five huffed, his voice was firm and loud, and Klaus had to suppress the urge to cover his ears, "we need to discuss this, are we using this?" he asked and the room went silent. 

"you know more about that shit than us," Diego said, a knife gripped in his hand as he flipped it. Leaning against the couch in a relaxed manner.

"you told me to let you guys help," Five said with a shrug, the case still firmly gripped in his hands. 

The room was silent once more for a while, only breaths could be heard. Klaus looked towards Ben, they were all lost, maybe Ben could give him some advice. But Ben just shook his head with a shrug, Klaus allowed a sigh to escape his body as his lips fell into a frown. 

"We shouldn't use it," Allison spoke up, all eyes directed towards her as she stared at the case in thought. 

"I mean, what if Klaus is right?" Five raised an eyebrow and slowed himself down, "What if it's inevitable and no matter what we do, it'll still happen," she continued as Five genuinely listened to her. Klaus figured Luther filled her in on most of that. 

"We'll still try to figure out how to fix it, but maybe keep them off our track a little," she backtracked as she got a few looks. Five shook his head. 

"they know everything, and maybe Klaus is right," Five said with a huff, as if those words would never leave his mouth, "I don't know what to do," his face contorted in thought. Klaus just stared, he did not almost die for them to not even use it, but Ben moved closer to him, his presence automatically calming Klaus a little. Klaus would never admit that though. 

"yeah but what if we can't stop the end of the world without this?" Vanya asked, her eyebrows furrowed and her palm outstretched towards the case. Once again silence filled the air. 

"there is always more than one way," Diego retorted, his knife stopping for a moment before he continued. 

Five went silent, finally sitting back down for the first time in twenty minutes. Klaus decided to keep quiet as well, not wanting to voice an opinion he didn't have yet. Ben seemed to be lost as well, his ghost posture tenser and his face looking blank. 

The others continued with their discussion, and Klaus wanted to listen, he did. Klaus was determined to fight past the numbness spreading throughout his body. But his headache grew exponentially and the sweat made him feel sticky. He felt tired down to his bones and like his breath was constantly stuck in his chest, gasping quietly so no one paid attention to him. His gut was turning while his hands began to clam up, and Ben was saying reassuring things, but Klaus was having a hard time hearing and comprehending them at the same time. His mind felt like it was caving in, just begging for something to calm the screams of the dead. 

They only grew louder, and Klaus was really trying to push them away, trying not to scream. Ben anchored him slightly, but the spirits were forcing his family's voices farther and farther away. Their screams and cries for freedom were far too much to take, and some tried to grab for him, others stared silently. Klaus couldn't decide which was worst. He made a split-second decision and got up, ignoring the few faces he could see over the corpses, which were annoyed. He practically jogged his way out of the room, he could sense Ben behind him, yelling his name. But Klaus needed somewhere to do something, he didn't know what though, he didn't want to give up on being sober, but it was so hard. 

"Klaus, you need to breathe," Ben pestered, judging by the lack of breath in the ghost, he had been trying to get through to Klaus for a solid moment. Klaus found himself at the top of the stairs, sitting with his head resting against the wall. 

"Can't. Benny, there are so many," Klaus whined, squeezing his eyes shut, as if that would drown them out, it only made them worse though. 

"I know, it sucks and I can't imagine it. But you have to pull through, prove yourself, Klaus," Klaus didn't know why, but when Ben made him feel worthless, he felt exceptionally more powerful. Ben thought he was worthless? Klaus would show him. Deep down Klaus knew Ben didn't think that, but he chose to believe him, he'd prove himself. He didn't want to be a junkie anymore. He'd felt lost for so long, now he could be someone, be something. He just needed to push.

"I don't know how to shut them up," Klaus panicked, he tried to push them away, but it wasn't working very well. 

"stop festering on them, ignore them, don't look toward them. They want attention, right?" Ben asked and Klaus nodded, his voice trapped in his throat. 

"What do you do when you don't get attention?" Ben asked and Klaus shrugged.

"try harder?" Klaus was confused, where was Ben going with this? 

"Then what?" Ben continued, his voice becoming more and more calm, calming Klaus as well. 

"Give up," Klaus realized, and he tried his best. 

It took forever, but they cleared enough that he could see Ben's smile, he tried to smile back. 

"Any better?" Ben asked, genuine concern written all over his face. 

"a little," Klaus sounded how he felt, small. He wasn't confident in his abilities, why was he cursed with this? It's so goddamn useless. 

"Ben why'd we get stuck like this? They got so many cool powers," Klaus continued to pity himself, adding Ben into the mix. 

"I don't know, I really don't. But I do think we are both meant for something greater than what we are," Ben spoke, Klaus looked confused. 

"what do you mean?" Klaus relaxed his body, not even noticing how the ghosts cleared. 

"I think you have a shit ton of potential. I died too early, I think if he didn't kill me, we'd be unstoppable," Ben looked sad, and Klaus hated to see his snarky brother so down. 

"Be honest here Ben, you might be dead but your already unstoppable. I mean, you won't leave me alone!" Klaus laughed, he even managed to get a smile out of Ben, who was looking at his own stomach in disgust previously. 

"You know what I meant, asshole," Ben joked, and Klaus took that as a win. At least Ben felt better, and besides, Ben was already powerful when he was alive, at least he was useful. 

Klaus knew that was a bad way to think, Ben hated his power. Ben didn't want to die. Ben didn't want to train. And Ben definitely didn't want a monster in his stomach. Klaus was very much alive, his power sucked, but he was living. He shouldn't think the dead guy has it better, getting to follow around his family without any consequences, but it was hard. Klaus knew he shouldn't be jealous of any of his siblings, they all had problems, yet he felt it'd be so much better to be them. 

"You should probably head back, Diego might come to bother you," Ben said and Klaus nodded, getting off the steps. 

Klaus headed back into the room, ignoring the looks of his siblings, resuming his spot on the couch. 

"you know, you probably shouldn't just get up and leave in the middle of a conversation," Allison poked, and Klaus had to work really hard not to lash out. 

"Oh, did you miss me," he put on a smile and laughed, "don't worry about me, I got quite parched, figured I'd get some water," he continued, ignoring the annoyed faces of his siblings. 

"you mean alcohol?" Luther asked, staring at him, Klaus just stared back. 

"No, no, I mean water," Klaus smiled, with a loud inhale of breath, and looked back to the general group, "I hope I didn't hold anything back," he through his left leg over his right once again, leaning against it. A smile lingering on his face as Five sighed and started ranting again. 

Klaus kept trying to listen, but his mind was stuck on his powers. Ben thinks he has potential, maybe for summoning ghosts, but other than that? Was that really any good for anyone? He felt like he was on the football team, but stuck on the bench, never actually apart of it. He still had to train, still worked his ass off, and dealt with the pressures, but he never got to be on the field and doing something, always cast aside from the main players. That sucked. 

He tried not to pity himself too much, knowing others had it a lot worse, but sometimes a little self-indulgence is okay from his point of view. It wasn't like anyone in this family besides Ben wasn't selfish anyway. 

"let's take a break, I think we've all had enough," Luther tried to convince, but Five wasn't having. 

"No! The world ends in four days," Five moved closer to Luther, "do you not understand that? Breaks aren't warranted. We need a plan, and we need it now," Five spat towards the significantly larger brother. 

Luther sighed but rested back into his seat once more, now that Five had that taken care of the family voted. The plan wasn't perfect, and no one knew if it was the right way to go. But it was all they had for now, and it was decent. They decided to keep the case but not use it, Five informed the siblings that each time someone uses a case, the commission knows about it, as long as they don't open it, they shouldn't be on to the family too bad. Klaus had to resist the urge to open it right then, rules weren't something he did well, but he was going to do his best. 

They also decided that Five would try to look into who could cause it, and the siblings needed to train their powers once again, just in case. Five thinks if they are all trained back up, they might stand a slight chance more than if they didn't. They all had to work together, and they weren't going to exactly train the whole time, they had some other small missions they needed to do to help out. Klaus didn't know what to do, Five was supposed to train him, but it seemed Five was going to be busy on the upcoming days. 

"well, it's getting late. I should be heading home," Vanya stood up, being dismissed with Allison saying bye and the rest nodding. 

The group dissembled, Five went to sort through some equations, Luther went.. somewhere, Diego went to take Patch home, who stayed eerily quiet the whole time, and Allison said she was going to make some tea. Klaus put his head in his hands and sat in silence for a moment. 

"Ben, would you ever make fun of me?" Klaus asked, Ben huffed out a laugh beside him, the ghost sitting on the couch. 

"I do.. all the time. Why?" Ben questioned, his face scrunched in confusion. 

"I just wanted to ask something, but not if you will just ridicule me for it," Klaus sounded desperate, and he formed that like a puzzle, though he didn't mean to. 

"I won't. Unless you want drugs, then yes," Klaus smiled slightly, chuckling. 

"No, not this time," Klaus paused. 

He focused on the desperation he was feeling, pulling it to his gut, allowing the power to take him once more, feeling his hands tingle from energy.

"I need to do something," Klaus sounded ridiculous, and he laughed at himself as Ben was illuminated in blue. Ben just smiled softly and chuckled. 

Klaus tackled Ben, Ben fighting back instantly. They both knew this was just an excuse for human contact, but neither brother was one for hugs. The fight lasted for a few minutes before Ben shoved him off and started flicker back to normal.

"You need sleep," Ben said with a laugh, following Klaus as he got up. 

"Okay, mom," Klaus teased with a joking smile, walking up to his room. Ben followed with a huff, his eyes gave him away with the fondness they perceived. 

The duo practiced the power in Klaus's room for hours, Klaus ended up passing out on the floor. Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed his book from the end table, the original copy stayed put and Ben got another copy. He read for hours, it was much more entertaining than watching Klaus sleep. 

Klaus didn't sleep for long though, it was more of a cat nap in all truth. His bones still ached but his head was clearing a little bit. He just laid there for a moment, thinking things over, he's not even sure what the hell happened today. 

"You know Klaus, that was the first time in years you didn't talk in your sleep, did you dream?" Ben pondered, the typical annoyed tone floating in his voice. Klaus figured he was considerably worried, but he didn't like people worrying over him, so he appreciated the inconspicuous nature. 

"Yeah," Klaus sniffed with an intake of breath, "they weren't quite as violent this time," Klaus continued, his eyes drifting around the room slowly. He rubbed at his eyes with pressure.

"that's a good thing, maybe your finally mastering them," Klaus laughed, what a ridiculous idea. 

"I'll never master them, Ben, they're people too, they control themselves," Klaus exclaimed like it was truly unbelievable someone would even think that. 

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying maybe they are finally getting that you're not just a bridge between two worlds anymore," Ben shrugged his shoulders with ease, his face stayed somber though.

"I need a distraction," Klaus said, suddenly up and moving, changing quickly. Ben watched as if this was normal, "do you think I can help Five in any way?" Klaus asked after a second, throwing his black fuzzy coat over his bony shoulders. 

"More than likely, yes. Why do you want to help so bad?" Ben questioned. Klaus figured it was a good question, it wasn't out of nowhere, but it still made his posture sag slightly. 

"I don't know, I'm sober now, I don't understand anything," Klaus was frantic again, back to his normal nature. 

Ben didn't comment on how that wasn't how sobriety worked, you don't just forget everything. Nonetheless, he followed Klaus as always. Klaus figured he just didn't want to jinx how Klaus has been acting recently. 

The duo made their way to the kitchen, Klaus grabbed a granola bar from the shelf and kept moving. They both knew Five was still up, it wasn't even eleven yet in reality. So Klaus and Ben tracked their way up the stairs into the musty hallway and entered Five's room. 

Five was writing on the wall, mumbling to himself. The mannequin named Delores sitting on a folding chair on the other side of the room. Klaus sat there in silence, hoping Five would take a breath here soon and notice his presence. Probably not a good idea to interrupt an assassin while they are working. Five did eventually notice, Klaus hoped it would've been sooner but you take what you can get. Klaus supposes.

"Klaus? What do you want?" Five sounded harsh and stressed. Klaus didn't take this one personally, the kid had been working for hours on end. 

"I just wanted to see if there was something I could do to help. I mean, I can't really train," Klaus blurted, he didn't mean to say that. He was planning on just asking to help, but it wasn't the time to cringe over it. 

"Oh! Yeah, training. I would-" Five was cut off irrationally. Klaus staring at him. 

"It's fine, that should not be our top priority," Klaus reasoned, Klaus thought that might ease the tension from Five's shoulders, but it only made them tenser. 

"no no, I need a break. Nothing good comes from overworking.. last time I did that I came back as a thirteen-year-old," Klaus had to try really hard not to smile, but he never had a good poker face. 

"Come on Five, get your pr-" Klaus was cut off this time, Five began walking out of the room. 

"Come on druggie," okay, rude. Klaus did follow, only cause his brother could kill him very quickly, but the nickname was a little over the top. 

"Hey! Just because you have to go through puberty again doesn't mean I have to deal with the consequences," Klaus whined, Ben snorted behind him, still following, sometimes dropping back to look at the others. 

Five stayed quiet, which was very uncharacteristic of the asshole. Klaus followed silently, listening to Ben ramble about some book. Klaus let Ben talk about his books now, he figured Ben would like to talk to someone about what he does with his time. It was the least Klaus could do to repay Ben for putting up with his shit over the years. 

Klaus had forgotten that it was still the middle of the night, the house remaining silent is the only reminder. Usually, someone is running through here yelling or working, it was odd. The change in pace was quite nice in a weird way, except that the screams became worse for Klaus when it was quiet. Fortunately, he wasn't looking for pity or attention (surprisingly) and forced himself to remain as calm as possible. 

Five had rushed into the kitchen, mumbling about the lack of coffee. Klaus stood behind since he was feeling awake, he wasn't going to be tired anytime soon. The sound of heels on the staircase knocked Klaus out of his own brain and towards said stairs. Allison looked as sophisticated as she always does, her hair laying still and her black coat draping down her back. Her purse was held high, her chin relaying her calm composure. 

"Sister Allison! What brings you down?" Klaus asked in all his flamboyance, he didn't miss the glare from Five. Allison just seemed to be done with his antics. 

"I'm going to find Vanya," she states calmly, Klaus stumbles towards her. 

"Find Vanya? She's at her apartment," Klaus sounded confused, was Vanya missing? Did no one notice like they didn't notice him? 

"Yeah, obviously. I want to make sure she's okay," Allison clarified and Klaus pretended not to feel the relief in his chest. 

"Why wouldn't she be?" Klaus stumbled over his words again and decided to grab some water to wash away his headache. 

Klaus heard Allison's heels click closer, slow, graceful steps. Klaus wished he could at least seem as put together as her. 

"I'm worried about her. She's dating this new guy, and he seems nice, but I don't know. He's giving me, like, weird vibes, plus she seemed even more off today than normal" her voice was conflicted, the way she stuttered around words. Klaus nodded to himself. 

"Like predator or like serial killer?" Klaus had been on the streets long enough to know about these 'vibes' Allison claims to feel.

"Predator," Allison clarifies, she sounds as if she's figured it out. 

"You sure you should be going to her apartment in the middle of the night?" Klaus asks. He sits at the table, a few sits from Five, and sips on his water slowly. Allison sighs and looks around the room. 

"Probably not. What if she isn't okay though? I won't be able to sleep if she's hurt or something," Allison drags and Klaus nods, Five even gives a huff of approval. At least that's what Klaus decides to interpret it as. 

"Just go, Allison. Even if she's sleeping or something, she'll get over it," Klaus says, and Five nods. Though Five was more than likely just trying to get the conversation to end quicker. 

Allison nods, then nods again, then huffs, as if she's battling herself. She finally figures it out and turns swiftly, leaving the house with the door closing fairly loudly behind her. Five stares into his now empty mug, Klaus looks at him impatiently. 

"Well, let's get started then," Five says and gets up in a haste. Klaus follows, his typical stumble as he trails behind his dynamic brother down the hall, more than likely to go outside where they held their father's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up rewriting this, but it'll stay the same for the most part. I will be writing the 3rd chapter soon, hopefully more people leave comments so I know where to go with this story. I have a basic idea, but nothing is for sure. I am very bad at this if you couldn't tell. Also! any tips on how to get Vanya's powers to show would be appreciated, I think I know what I want to do but again, I don't know how to do this properly.


	3. Life’s not easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Five discuss training, Leonard is discussed, someone breaks into the house, and we have a guest show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School, sucks. 
> 
> Anyway, I was swamped with school and this chapter is a little longer. So I'm sorry it took a minute there.  
> Uh, something about this one seems... off to me. But all my chapters do tbh. 
> 
> Let me know whatcha think.

Ben followed silently as Five and Klaus made their way to the courtyard. He was excited, really, he was. He wants Klaus to find his way through his powers, and Ben was _dying_ to be seen again. It was a weird feeling, Ben thinks, he wants Klaus to be happy and he knows that training will bring him back faster. But it was hard to watch the living go on with their lives, at least when Klaus was dead in a ditch somewhere, he wasn't doing anything of importance. Ben feels utterly useless, he can't help, he can't make comments or ask questions, and he can't help Klaus up when his energy drains. It sucked.

So he stayed silent, pondering over his own thoughts for far too long. Five was rambling to himself, and Klaus was now uncharacteristically following silently behind him. Ben sees how Klaus plays with his rings, how he scratches his palm tattoos, and Ben recognizes that as Klaus's nervous signs. The signs he gives when he is nervous and needs to express emotion on his skin. Ben didn't know if he should interrupt, but Klaus's palms were red now, and dry flakes flew off of them like dust. He would occasionally groan and hold his stomach, but that was more normal now than the itching. 

"Klaus, please stop doing that," Ben tried to sound bored, and it did work, though he sounded a little whiny as well. Ben hoped Klaus was to hyped up in his own brain to notice.

"Doing what?" Klaus asked confused, and Five glanced at him oddly before noticing Klaus was looking in a different direction before turning with a sigh.

"The scratching," Ben clarified. Klaus looked at his hands confused and rubbed them together, a distressed look washed over his face.

"Aww, are you worried for dear ol' me?" and normal Klaus has reappeared. Klaus broke into a fit of laughter as Ben rolled his eyes and turned to Five as if he could see Ben. Klaus kept the smile on his face, Ben did notice how it didn't reach his eyes like it did when he was having a genuinely good time.

The three of them reached the gazebo, where Five stopped dead in his tracks. Ben took a moment to admire the night, the way the moon lit up the house, and how the grass was slightly wet, how the windows reflected the moonlight onto the gazebo. He didn't always have time to do this, spending most of his days babysitting the thirty-year-old baby he calls brother. Ben looked at the other two once again, Klaus was leaning against one of the opening posts, Five was standing in the center. Klaus was now holding his own head up, but he gave up a little bit in. He ended up just resting his head on his shoulder.

"How we doin this, old man?" Klaus asked with all the negligence he usually would. Five sent a small glare and mutter under his breath. Ben couldn't tell what he said.

"alright, so this new power is basically bringing Ben back into the land of the living?" Five questioned. Ben realized none of his siblings knew what Klaus's power was, just that he can talk to dead people. Did they know about the bridge?

"I suppose, he is technically in between two worlds when I see him. So I guess that means I push him towards living when I do whatever this is," Klaus says, Ben nods his head even though neither of them are paying him any attention. Ben takes a seat on the bench.

"Incredible," Five mutters very softy, Ben only hears him because he is sitting behind him now.

"What does it feel like when you've done it?" Five asks, taking a seat next to Ben. He doesn't know it though. Ben feels a smile grace his features, unwillingly.

"It feels like... energy," Klaus shrugs, his composure remains neglected. As if this is just another joke to Klaus, Five and Ben know it's anything but.

"I don't know," Klaus begins again when Five stays silent, "I can't control it. It feels like I'm giving energy to Ben and he somehow can touch things with it," Klaus finished, Five stays quiet for a second or two longer.

"Does it feel like it comes from your gut?" Five questions. Klaus thinks over it, before nodding.

"Yeah, sometimes from like the bottom of my chest. But mostly gut," Klaus clarifies, not needing a clarification Five nods the whole time.

"What does it feel like when you see ghosts normally?" Five questions, Klaus shrugs.

"Nothing. They're just there, all the time," Klaus says with a slight shudder. Ben pretends he didn't see it, he doesn't want the worry that builds in his chest.

"do your fingers tingle?" Five asks and Klaus gives a slight chuckle, he was becoming more nervous from the serious questions, and Ben could tell. So Ben gives a small laugh, more of a breath and a smile.

"Kind of, sometimes they do, but mostly I just fe-," Klaus gets cut off, and Ben is tired of everyone cutting everyone off. Why can no one finish a conversation?

"Family meeting!" Diego announces from the doors, quickly and swiftly moving back inside, the door slamming behind him. Klaus covered his ears quickly. ~~Five looked concerned~~

Five lets out a huff as Klaus begins to get up, Ben finds himself doing the same. It's weird, being attached to a person for so long, and now he mocks his movements. Ben can't help but wonder if his brain forgets who he used to be, he would never have moved like Klaus beforehand. This wasn't an unusual thing to do, standing up, but it made Ben think.

"We'll finish later," Five says, more reassuring to himself than Klaus, Klaus wasn't worried in the slightest, or he hid it better. Ben wasn't sure which was which just yet. Judging by how he's been doing covering his withdrawal, Ben's guessing the former.

Klaus sauntered over to the doors, Five got to the doors and decided to blink inside. Klaus stood still for a moment, before continuing as if nothing happened.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have something like that, Benny?" Klaus questioned as the two made their way to the living room. Ben nodded.

"Yeah. But what about the time travel thing, I heard that sucks," Ben reasoned, to no luck as Klaus shrugged.

"He shouldn't have gone before he was ready, besides, I'd rather be able to do that than whatever the hell I do," Ben knew it wasn't supposed to be hurtful, but it was slightly. Was he a bother? No, no, Klaus adored him. Right?

"Sorry, sorry," Klaus began apologizing, clearing recognizing his mistake, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-," Klaus rambled, coughing slightly. Ben cut him off with a hand, nodding.

"It's okay. I know what you meant," Ben didn't, he did now, but the thought lingered for longer than welcomed.

When the duo made it to the living room, the sight wasn't abnormal. Luther and Allison in the same chairs as today, yesterday? Ben wasn't sure, it was early morning now, so technically it was yesterday, but it was also still today. He tried to get his head back in place. Diego sat relaxed on the couch to the right, flipping his knife again. Luther was drinking something from a glass cup, head lolling onto the head of the chair. Allison sat straight, hands clasped over her left leg, which rested over her right, her lips pursed. She looked to be in thought. Five appeared beside Klaus, coffee sitting in his right hand.

"Allison?" Five questioned, a hint of worry hidden in annoyance. Five had every right to be annoyed for once, his plans being interrupted once again.

Allison snapped her head towards the entering guests, her gaze slightly alerted. Klaus and Five took their seats, Five on the left couch, and Klaus next to Diego. Leaving enough room for Ben, which Ben gladly accepted and appreciated. The five of them stared at Allison expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Is this about Vanya?" Klaus questioned, Allison nodded, a few heads turning towards the duo.

"How would Klaus know?" Luther asked, and damn it Ben was so done with his shit. Klaus is just as smart and qualified as the rest of them. Ben was done with the underestimating bullshit, he watched what Klaus had to go through with them, and he can't and couldn't do anything. Even now he could only glare at Luther, which the ape wouldn't even be able to see.

"I was awake when she left," Klaus explained, Allison nodded and tried to advance her story.

"I think she's in trouble," Allison blurted, but no one was surprised. They all continued to look at her for an explanation.

"Leonard was there when I went, they were just talking, and he knew too much. He was relating with her on every level she complained about," Ben noticed that Allison was leaving something out, he figured Vanya complained about the siblings, something they always regretted.

"So? Maybe he just has a similar past?" Diego asked, trying to move from his seat. Klaus put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Ben had to try really hard not to smile, Diego always had a soft spot for Klaus, and Klaus has him wrapped around his finger.

"I thought so. But I wanted to make sure, so I went to the library to find some sort of records. Nothing," Allison continued explaining. Five began to grow annoyed, unsurprisingly.

"This is not important! I have better things to be doing," he spoke, his voice low and a little whiny.

"Our sister isn't important?" Allison sounded outraged at the idea, Five visibly softened.

"Yes, Vanya's important. But she can handle herself," Five stated as a fact, and though Ben agreed, he also agreed with Allison. Five was standing now.

"Against a serial killer, rapist, predator? She can handle herself fine. But I am not sitting here and letting her when I know something is wrong," Allison ranted, Klaus nodded slightly. His nod wouldn't be noticed by anyone except Ben.

Five sighed dramatically, but ultimately sat back down. Allison smiled and took a breath.

"How doesn't he have a record? Everyone has a record," Allison pondered, it seemed to be more for herself, but Diego answered anyway.

"Name changes. He could've changed his name to clear a palette," Diego stated calmly. Allison looked as if she was fighting herself once more. She was biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs to keep them busy.

Allison looked in thought again. The rest stayed silent, knowing if they tried to get out, Allison would simply make them stay. Better to just stay in the first place.

"We need to find his reports," Allison finally decided. She looked directly at Diego as if begging him to let her into the police station. Diego decided to ignore her.

"Come on Diego, Vanya could be in serious trouble," Allison begged, Diego looked at her with a blank stare.

"Alright, but only if you decide to get off my ass," Diego decided, Allison looked at him annoyed. She definitely wasn't going to do that.

The two left the room shortly after, Ben heard the car start before the room finally began to disperse once more. Ben followed as Klaus and Five decided to sleep instead of finishing training. Since Klaus was so out of it he looked as if he was high.

Ben followed Klaus to his room, watching as Klaus dug through his room with frantic energy.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, sounding annoyed and exhausted.

"looking for drugs," Klaus responded nonchalantly. Ben felt the frustration build up inside of him.

"don't do that," Ben sounded tired, and to be honest, he was. Klaus was just going to throw away all of his progress?

"why not?" Klaus asked, his voice sounding panicked. He looked at Ben as if begging him to help.

"Why are you? Everything is slowing down now," Ben said, Klaus shrugged as he sat down on the bed. The stuffed animal hiding his stash sitting on his lap.

"It's too much Ben." Klaus replied honestly. Ben raised his eyebrows, looking at Klaus like he was insane. Which he wasn't far from in the first place.

"The ghosts?" Ben asked, that can't be all, right? Klaus was doing so good, something must've tipped him off.

Klaus stayed quiet, internally battling himself. Klaus sighed, his posture slouching over. Klaus wiped his hand on his forehead, clearing the sweat. Ben allowed the worry he usually battles to stay around this time.

"No, well, yes. But everything. Luther doesn't believe me. There is too much pressure on me about the powers. Vanya might be dead. I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel so dope sick all the time," Klaus said, placing his head in his hands, allowing his body to fall into a laying position.

"Life isn't supposed to be easy," Klaus let out a small laugh, "what do you mean pressure? No one is making you do anything," Ben asked. Klaus only shrugged again, as he takes a sharp intake of breath (it got stuck halfway through)

"dad always talked about my potential. Now you and Five, why does everyone think that? I'm useless," Klaus sounded genuinely frustrated, his hands uncovering his face. Ben sat down beside him.

"I wouldn't say that," Ben said with a smile, Klaus looked at him. Ben thinks he imagines it, but it looks like Klaus is desperate.

"You do have potential. No one is pressuring you to reach it now, though," Ben clarified. Klaus stared at the stuffed animal, slapping it with his hand.

"I know that. The world is ending, Ben. I'm gonna die, they are all going to die," Klaus's eyes start to tear up slightly, his voice breaking.

"I'm wasting Five's time, I just wish I could hold it so you could help them," Klaus says and Ben sighs. Ben kind of wished for the old Klaus back, at least that one didn't tremble like someone's lost puppy.

"If you were wasting Five's time, he wouldn't be helping you," Ben states, it was true in all honesty. Five wasn't one for eschewing around the priorities. Klaus sat back into a sitting position. Klaus didn't look up though, throwing the stuffed animal with anger, it flew right above his lamp.

"shit!" Klaus exclaimed, knowing full well he couldn't replace it.

Ben felt it happen in slow motion, Klaus's hands lit up the same blue, and the air around the stuffy mimicked it. The animal stayed in the air, not moving an inch. Klaus didn't notice this happening, his head was back in his hands. Klaus threw his hands onto his lap with a huff, and the stuffed animal mimicked it again, following onto the floor.

Ben stared, mouth agape. When Klaus didn't hear ben joke about Klaus' problems, he looked back up. He stared at Ben with his eyebrows furrowed, as if saying, 'make a joke, be normal!' but Ben couldn't. Ben was astounded, ~~Klaus did that, Klaus moved something with his mind.~~

"why are you looking at me like that!" Klaus's voice grew an octave higher, his breath slightly ragged. Ben stayed silent, they needed Five. Where was the little shit anyway?

"fine, be like that," Klaus huffed again, Ben wanted to say something, but nothing escaped. He just stared.

"we should go find Five," Ben finally spat out, his mind running once more. Klaus looked pale, his hands shook vigorously.

"Ben," Klaus whispered, his breath grew more rapid as he squinted, "I don't feel... right," Klaus pronounced, his words wavered as he took a sharp intake.

"what do you mean?" Ben tried not to panic, this wasn't a panic attack and it wasn't any sickness symptoms Ben could think of. What if this new power kills Klaus? Ben knew that was a reach, powers don't kill people, except that they do. He's killed himself, Klaus' could as well.

"I-I d-d-d-don't k-know," Klaus stuttered, he looked worn out, his eyes burrowed into Ben's. He was begging for help, but Ben couldn't do anything.

And then Klaus was gone, or at least his consciousness. Klaus fell backward, limbs flailing as his eyes shut, and Ben allowed himself to panic this time around. He needed to get someone, but how? Five knows about his existence, that's a good place to start.

Ben left the room, the walls still feeling weird when he walks through them. Ben rarely does that, usually following Klaus through the doors, but the door was shut. Without Klaus Ben couldn't touch the handles, so his only choice was the wall. Ben drifted towards Five's room, finding Five writing on the walls again. Though he had slept, judging off the way his sheets were ruffled on the bed. That's good, one less thing for Ben to worry about. Ben ignored the concern building in him as he passed a hand through Five's shoulder. Klaus had told Ben before that it was an awful feeling when he did that, so he usually tried not to, but now he needed Five's attention.

Five spun around, when seeing no one else in his room, his face morphed his confusion. Ben watched as Five checked the hallway, once seeing no one had been near his room, Five's face softened.

"Ben?" Five questioned, knowing that wasn't a normal thing to encounter. Ben still couldn't help the smile on his face, he truly missed Five.

Ben didn't know what to do now, Morse code? He remembered a little. He vaguely remembered S.O.S, if he could just get Five to hold out his hands. Ben tapped Five's left and right hand, and Five obeyed, holding both out in front of him. Ben tapped 3 short dots, 3 long dashes, and 3 more short dots, before pulling his hand away.

"Help?" Five paused as if thinking, "tap on my left hand for yes, right for no," Ben nodded, though he knew Five couldn't see him, it was significantly harder than he thought to break a habit. Nonetheless, Ben tapped on Five's left hand.

"Brother or Sister, left for Brother, Right for sister," Five continued, Ben gave another tap on his left hand. Ben enjoyed this game, it was nice communicating without wearing Klaus down.

"Diego?" Ben tapped on his right hand, Five nodded.

"Klaus?" Ben tapped on his left hand, Five nodded once more, "where is he? Is he still in his room?" Ben tapped on his left hand again, focusing on how worried Five was, was this as big of a deal as Ben thinks it is? Yeah, yeah, Klaus is unconscious. That's important.

Five hastily walked towards Klaus's room, Ben followed swiftly behind. When Five opened the door, Ben forgot how bad this looked. Klaus was still unconscious on the bed, the stuffed animal laid on the floor, pills scattered around it. The lamp was also on the floor, the lightbulb on the floor next to it, shattered, Ben didn't remember that happening though. Ben knew he was watching, must've happened out of his eye line or something.

"oh god," Five walked over, exasperated. Ben realized he might think Klaus overdosed, the pills weren't helping him. Five shook Klaus for a second, when nothing happened, he checked his pulse.

Klaus' chest was still rising steadily, so it wasn't to make sure he was alive. Five was checking to make sure his heart was beating at a normal rate, Ben wondered why. Five wasn't exactly the most gentle person, grabbing Klaus by the armpits and simply dragging him out of the room. Klaus hadn't moved a muscle though, so Ben followed at ease.

Five took Klaus (and Ben) to the infirmary, to lay Klaus down. Five put a cool cloth on Klaus's forehead and turned his head to the side. Ben watched, Five must've found out that Klaus passed out from exhaustion, Ben recognized the things Five were doing were related to that.

Five went back up to his room for about an hour before Klaus woke up, Ben greeted him with a smile. Klaus stared towards him with a confused gaze.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You passed out. Exhaustion," Five answered before Ben could, walking into the room and taking the towel from Klaus.

"Aww, you care for me old man?" Klaus teased. He smiled dazedly towards Five.

"Care to explain?" Five asked, ignoring the tease and leaning against the counter.

"I.. don't know. I was just ranting and then I threw something and then I was tired and then it was black," Klaus shrugged, rambling. Ben smiled, but he knew he had to explain what he saw.

Five sighed with the shake of his head, leaving the room with an annoyed stomp. Klaus toward towards Ben, who just shook his head. The two talked for a while, while waiting for Klaus to regain some energy. The door opened, whoever came in was obviously in a rush, since the door slammed behind them. Klaus whimpered and covered his ears. 

"Meeting!" Allison shouted from the entryway. Klaus let out the sigh Ben held back, the two looking at each other annoyed.

Ben was spotting as Klaus stood up, just in case something happened again. Klaus stumbled slightly, but gained his balance and seemed okay for the moment. Klaus and Ben make their way to the living room for the eighteenth time in the past two days. Ben was once again caught in his head, should he tell Klaus what he saw? Was it a fluke? Maybe Five was messing with them. No, no, Five was too old and mature for that.

Ben thinks he should. Would Klaus believe him? It sounded insane, it really did. Maybe he should wait until it happens again? Ben was undeniably disturbed and conflicted. Ben was pulled out of his head when he realized they were there, and Ben hadn't sat down. If he was able to be seen, he'd look ridiculous. Ben's face grew embarrassed, even though nobody could see him.

Diego held a file, Allison paced behind the couch, right in front of the bar. Five sat in one of the armchairs, and Luther was on the couch. Ben was glad they decided to change their seating, at least this way not everything blends like it was beginning to do.

"we've done this three times in the last two days. What are you imbeciles worked up about now?" Five asked, he sounded as if he wants to insult them worse, but judged the atmosphere and decided not to.

"Leonard has no file. The only one we could find was someone who looks like him," Diego spat, his voice growing worried.

"Well, who is it?" Klaus asked, voice slurred. Ben noticed how he looked tired still, reminding himself he needs to force Klaus to rest later.

"Harold Jenkins," Allison chimes in.

"twelve years in prison for the murder of his father," Diego continued. Ben saw some eyes widen.

"How do we know if this is actually Leonard?" Luther asked. He had been mostly silent for the past few days, no one bothered to figure out why.

"They look identical," Allison laminated.

Ben watched as it went back and forth for a while. Most of the time the same points being repeated. He couldn't blame them for it, they were valid points, ones that shouldn't be argued on. After a while it grew tiresome though, Ben felt that if he was alive he would have a splitting headache. Ben watched as they all spat the same arguments at each other, Five and Klaus stayed silent for the most part. They'd interrupt now and then, but not like usual. The others seemed too into their own lives to even notice them.

That was until Five gave up. Five was growing antsy, and Ben noticed. He had a suspicion Klaus noticed too, but didn't say anything for some reason. Five had managed to stay silent for five minutes (which is ironic, Ben thought) before completely losing his mind. He stood as if he would be normal and walk, which didn't happen. He stood up, leaned his stomach forward to crack his back, before casually walking through one of his portals. The others noticed, but this wasn't anything abnormal, so they continued to argue. Ben couldn't understand how they were going around in circles and nobody gave up, it was gruesome to listen to.

Ben shook the silence between him and his brother, "I think you should rest. You aren't helping anyway."

Klaus looked at him a little offended, as if he believed he was helping, "okay mom." Klaus mocked. Ben shook his head with an eye roll as the siblings directed their attention to him.

"Klaus," Luther noted. He sounded stern, and annoyed, so Klaus looked at him. Ben could tell Klaus was far too tired to cause a scene right now. Which, thank god.

"Mhm," Klaus mumbled. Looking through half-closed eyes, a glazed look overcoming him. Luther looked plain offended, and Ben wanted nothing more than to punch that daddy's boy in the jaw.

"Could you please, just please, ignore that voice that screams for you to be the center of attention?" Luther said peeved. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"When Diego stops using knives, I'll stop seeing ghosts," Klaus tiredly shot back. Diego looked concerned for a brief second before laughing slightly.

"Not going to happen," Diego flips his knife once more, smiling towards it.

Klaus smiled with slightly crazy eyes, "exactly."

Ben and Klaus decided to leave then, before the pity started. One thing they both agreed on was that pity was annoying to deal with. Klaus made his way to his room as Ben followed silently, knowing there was a slim chance Klaus could even hear him. When the ghosts got loud, everything else fell silent, meaning Ben was unable to be heard. The ghosts just happened to be bad when Klaus was tired.

So Ben watched as Klaus climbed into bed, not even getting a chance to tell Ben not to be a pervert. (Which, to be honest, Ben thought was funny. The first time. Now it's a reoccurring thing he just has to live with.) Ben reread the same book he always does, mouthing the words as they came along, he knew the book far too well. He needed to find some new literature to work with. Ben ended up almost finishing the book once more when Klaus awoke. A grumble and a scream only slightly scaring Ben. Good thing this room was soundproofed. Now that he thinks about it, why was Klaus's room soundproof? None of the other rooms are. It wasn't like this was the only room Klaus has stayed in, they all were soundproofed when he moved into them.

"How long?" Klaus asked vaguely.

"you talked again, there goes progress," Ben sassed, his voice only slightly showing his anger, "six hours. It's eight pm," Ben clarified. Klaus nodded and propped himself up against the wall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Klaus's breath hitched and his eyes grew large in a few seconds. Ben glanced at him, understandably confused. Klaus stayed quiet, he didn't make any quips, any jokes, not even a glance. He just... stared.

"Uh oh," Klaus finally said after making Ben wait.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. His curiosity outweighed his generosity.

"someone's here. They're here to kill," Klaus whispered. Ben squinted his eyes, how would Klaus know that?

Then it hit him. Ghosts are attracted to Klaus as moths are to light. They need him to complete whatever they are here for. The attackers had killed, and the ghosts warned him why they were here. Ben nodded hastily.

"Five, we need Five. He's got the case," Ben spoke, not worried about the intruders hearing him. Klaus nodded like he actually agreed. Ben's pretty sure Klaus just was too scared to listen.

Klaus got up though, and he left his room as silent as Ben thought he could never be. They both crossed through the hallways, hearing slight air sounds from downstairs. 'dammit. they're breaking the lock' Ben thought. Klaus had heard as well because he quickened his pace slightly. Klaus entered Five's room, seeing the man actually sleeping, sucks that it had to be tonight though.

"Five," Klaus whispered. He slightly pushed on Five's shoulder.

It didn't take anything more to wake Five up, Klaus had Five's hand gripped on his shoulder. Five was clearly prepared if Klaus was the intruder, in the perfect position to strike Klaus' neck. Klaus realized it as well, putting his hands into a surrender.

"Woah! It's me," Klaus whispered as Five let go with a huff. "There are people downstairs, intruders," Klaus cleared up. Five got out of bed at a remarkable pace.

"Take the case and head to the end of the hall, the small room. On the way, wake the others" Five whispered and Klaus nodded. Though he seemed unsure.

Five was already out of the room though. Klaus had to move, so Ben tapped him, pulling Klaus out of his funk. Klaus made his way down the hall, waking the others quickly. Often adding no more of an explanation than, 'intruders' and then moving on. When they got to the backroom, Klaus panicked. He turned off the lights, figuring it was best, but the panic grew.

"Okay," He breathed a little harder, "Five was right... This room is small," Klaus continued to hyperventilate. He tried to seem put together, and Ben admired it. Ben also wanted to know what was wrong, but now wasn't the time for a panic attack.

Klaus continued to breathe, the attack took a lot longer than normal to die down. Since he couldn't breathe as hard as his body wanted him too, since gunshots were firing downstairs.

"I wish I could help," Ben muttered. He hadn't even realized he was thinking it, it was as if it was natural anymore. That's because it was, he always wants to help, and he never can.

Klaus nodded and fell silent. Ben didn't know if it wasn't something Klaus wanted to talk about or if Klaus actually realizes the situation they're in. Klaus continued to stay silent though, Ben couldn't even hear his clogged senses anymore, as if he had magically undone his symptoms. After ten minutes of grunts and yells of pain, the door opened slowly. Not in the way his siblings would, they were always in a rush. Besides, Ben can't remember any of them wearing heels..

Klaus was too busy admiring his toenails to look at the guest, and Ben kind of wanted him to stay that way. Klaus didn't need to stress more, and he should know, but Ben couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"That doesn't belong to you. You know that, right?" The heels come to a stop. A soft, almost angelic, voice drifts through the silent room. She had a soft accent, Ben couldn't describe it. It wasn't what he expected though. Serves him for being sexist, Ben thought.

"I am aware. Very little in this world belongs to me," Klaus responding, gently looking up towards the woman. His eyes widened at the dark figure, but he hid his fear much better than past moments.

The woman gave a slight chuckle, rocking back and forth on her heels, "I'm going to need to take it back," she said, a false sympathy tone in her voice.

"No can do. I'm never one for returns," Ben thinks Klaus might be trying to distract the woman with a quip. Klaus looks entirely serious, and Ben's lost on what's going on.

The heels moved farther away until a light blinded the two boys. Klaus was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, case on his lap. He looked relaxed, but Ben saw the way his fingers searched for something to grab onto.

"Just who I was looking for!" The woman exclaimed, Klaus eyed her with fondness.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But your clothes are.. amazing! I love them, so... fifties," Klaus praises, the woman raises an eyebrow. She was wearing a black outfit, a dress in a way, the material was more like Ben's jacket though. Her red heels matched her lipstick as blonde curls drop onto her shoulders just barely.

"Stop stalling, we need to talk," the fakeness in her voice dropped in an instant. The smoothness stayed.

"I'm not stalling, I mean it," Klaus says with his typical dramatics. The woman sighs, sitting on the bed, smoothing out her skirt. She crosses her feet at the ankles.

"Number Four. Five's brother, Right?" the woman asked, she clearly knew, but Klaus shrugged anyway.

"That's how the story goes," Klaus's hands never let go of the case, and the lady noticed.

"Well.. what I would like to know is how.. _you_ , tricked my best assassins," she said, she crossed her hands and put them on her lap. She stared at Klaus with interest.

"What? I know no assassins other than Five. And what do you mean.. _you_?" Klaus mocked, and Ben tried to push away the smile that threatened to form. No, that was inappropriate.

"Number Four was never the most... combative of the team," Klaus nods, agreeing with her, "nor the most strategic. As for the assassins, surely you couldn't have forgotten the kidnapping already?" she asked, Klaus just barely suppressed a shiver.

"of course not! Hazel and.. what was her name.. Cha-Cha!" Klaus exclaimed when he got it. Ben watched silently, not sure how to intervene or where this was going.

"You do remember. Well, they've caused me quite the problem. See you.. took that," she gestured to the case, "and they need that to complete their assignment."

"All I need is it back, and no one gets hurt," she continued, the threat was basic and Klaus didn't seem frightened.

"Well, I can't exactly fight. And my powers are utterly useless. So.. I'd be the one getting hurt. What else is new? I think I'll keep it so I don't die," Klaus rambled. He wasn't necessarily wrong, but the way he said it hurt Ben.

"I wouldn't say that. You're the reason I don't have that case just yet," her voice was on and off with a sweet tone. Rasping up and down in octaves.

"Please, you're too sweet. But I'll pass, Five will be up shortly and then I'll be out of both your problems," Klaus said again, looking around as if all of this was normal. And by this weeks standards, it was.

The woman was about to speak again when the blue light appeared once more. Five popped in existence, he seemed to evaluate the situation before acting.

"Handler," Five formally greeted. He didn't seem all that surprised that this woman was here.

"Ah, Five. I see you went back to the shorts, I like them," she compliments. Five shrinks, visibly annoyed and embarrassed.

"You see Five. I was talking to Four over ther-"

"It's Klaus," Five corrects, Klaus sends a grateful smile.

"Whatever. I was talking to _Klaus_ earlier, and he says you plan to do something with that case. You know that goes against commission policies," The Handler says, standing up and smoothing her dress out with elegance.

"I don't work there anymore," Five didn't even bother to hide his frustration and annoyance. The woman seemed used to it. Ben wished he could do more.

The Handler laughed, smoothing the top of her hair down, "you wanna make a deal?"

"And why would I do that?" Five asked, his eyes squinted. Ben look to Klaus, who was looking at him, eyes confused. Ben shrugged simply, he didn't know what was happening either.

"Because," she took another step closer to Klaus, "I need that case, and if _Klaus_ doesn't move... I'll have to take him with me. So, you can either come with us for the ride, and I'll hear out what you're planning. Or... you can resist and I'll kidnap your brother!" The Handler exclaimed, way too excited about this event.

Five threw a look at Klaus, who just gave a thumbs up, not really caring either way. Five stayed silent for a moment, the room filling with an awkward silence. Five seemed to be weighing all of his options, not just the Handler's deal.

"We'll all go," Five decided and The Handler smiled.

"Wonderful, he'll love it," she said as Five helped Klaus stand up.

"Field trip Klaus. Stay close," Five warned as they grew closer to the woman.

"OH, fabulous! I love trips," Klaus clapped, he knew what was happening. Ben knew his tactics of playing the oblivious. Most always go easier on oblivious people.

Five had Klaus place a hand on his shoulder, so Ben did the same to Klaus. Before Five grabbed the case from Klaus and shook hands with the woman. The case was clutched tightly in Five's hands as the woman smiled far too sweetly. Before he knew it, Ben was seeing blue. That was all there was,

**Blue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh! I'm so proud of Elliot. This fandom is so amazing for being so supportive of him. 
> 
> I'm going to start ch 4 and see how it goes


	4. The Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Five visit the commission, Klaus and ben have a little misstep, Leonard is uncovered more, and Vanya and Klaus argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit not so Vanya friendly. I love her character and I love her actor, but I thought this fits the chapter best.

Klaus felt nausea twirl in his gut, making a dance out of his pain. He took his hand off of Five's shoulder, placing it onto his chest. He gasped softly, hoping he dreamt that whole experience. Except he didn't, and wistfully he was aware of that fact. You can only imagine Klaus's hysteria when Five placed a firming hand on his shoulder, pacifying Klaus down significantly.

The woman, however, was anything but soothing. Her glare was piercing as she attempted to look sweet and innocent, but the gaze in her eyes held all. Klaus was scarily calm about the entire experience. It was scary how much he didn't care about this, how this all felt normal for this stupid week. Klaus believed the place looked neat though, as his eyes roamed freely to each area. He heard typewriters click and clack as people did their jobs. Normally Klaus would have hundreds of questions, but this seemed pretty standard when dealing with number five, he was entertaining, to say the least.

"Now, why don't we have a chat in my office?" the woman asked. Her tone was that dreadfully sweet sound. It made Klaus's bones feel sharp, chilling. Ben seemed to have matched with that, based on how the ghost was nervously compressing his hands together while watching the three.

The woman handed her coat off to a random employee, the man dropped his previous task and whisked the coat and hat away. Klaus elected to stay utterly silent as Five molded through the plan with the lady. Klaus didn't know where this was, however if the clothing style was anything to go off of he would imagine the 1950's. Five was always complaining about time travel and Klaus supposed he had something to do with this.. company before he managed to come home.

"Klaus, I don't think this is a good idea," Ben spoke anxiously. Klaus agreed, but he doesn't think he has a choice.

"I don't think that's up to us, Benny boy," Klaus whispered. He was overly insecure about this woman hearing him talking to no one. Surely that couldn't go well for him.

Klaus heard Ben sigh, but the man said nothing more. Assuming Ben agrees Klaus continues behind the other two, feeling inexplicably out of place. As they pass through the dull hallways people give odd looks, which Klaus was no stranger to, but they felt even more chilling here.

When the trio reaches the woman's office, it's certainly different than Klaus assumed it would be. It's decorated fairly nicely, knick-knacks lined the walls, her desk was established, the walls even painted a nice color. Klaus didn't expect that from a killer with a critical threatening habit, at least from what he witnessed. The woman automatically sits behind the desk, as they expected her too, Five seemed to know the drill, sitting in front of her.

"Sit, Klaus. We want you to be comfortable!" the woman states. He obeys. Klaus feels that same shiver, only now does the room become crowded.

Klaus knows he attracts ghosts, but he still isn't used to it. When ghosts target his presence, they all come running, and holy shit this woman has killed a lot of people. Ghosts now hover over her, screeching and pleading for Klaus to help them. To destroy her. Klaus obviously can't do that, if the woman is always this insufferable, Five would've offed her. Which means she surely either prizes something, can't be eliminated, or it just wouldn't alter anything. So Klaus stays silent.

"So, what are you attempting?" the woman asks. Klaus knows she goes by 'The Handler' but that seems unfitting for her to be referred to as.

"Stop the apocalypse," Five asserted with certainty. He glares at her with a squint, Klaus doesn't feel the need to comment on this.

"Quite impossible," the woman directly says. Five's jaw clamps a little harder this time.

"As you've said. So, what's the catch? Why are we here?" Five asks. He gestures to Klaus and himself, not moving his gaze from her.

"Oh, no catch. I figured if I took you two, I'd distract the others," Klaus ignored his urge to scoff. Distraction? What a stupid idea, people tend to not notice when he's missing.

"You took the wrong two," Klaus spilled with a laugh. He didn't even mean to talk, but silence isn't where he shines. Plus, he feels way too awkward not to make others feel the same. He can feel the glare from Ben, who hasn't spoken either.

The Handler simply hums in disagreement, "and what makes you say that?"

"No one looks for me and Five is never around," Klaus simply puts. He shrugs with nonchalance. To his surprise, Five nods with a shrug.

The Handler rolls her eyes as she waves him off, turning back to Five. Five meets her gaze calmly. Klaus stands suddenly, the other two noticed, though they didn't seem to think much of it. Klaus admired the woman's stash on her table. Relics from around the world and different periods of time lined the wall. A small gun in particular caught his eye, not even close to the size of his hand. He thought he could steal it easily.

"come with me, I want to show you something," the woman said. She stood up, un fluffing her skirt. Five furrows his eyebrows but gets up, Klaus follows, assuming he is supposed to.

The woman leads the brothers to an empty hallway. Five apparently hadn't seen it before, considering he looks around disoriented. Klaus hadn't seen any of this, so his expression remains as confused as it has been since they arrived.

They reach the end of the hallway, eventually, and the woman opens the door. It looks like a room, of sorts, Klaus thinks. A standard bed in the middle, two other doors. More than likely to a bathroom and closet. Klaus doesn't understand why a company needs rooms like this.

"What is this?" Five asks. He turns to the woman as she enters the room.

"Ahh, good question! These are our suites, they are for long term employees that have nowhere else to live," the woman claims. And if Klaus hadn't seen what he did, he probably would've assumed this was a good thing. Maybe it was, who was Klaus to judge, but it seemed more eery now than anticipated.

"Why are we here?" Five asked suspiciously. Klaus lifted an eyebrow, even though only Ben was paying attention to him. Klaus really just wanted to talk to Ben, yet she was too close, he just can't right now.

"Simple, really. You're both going to be staying here for a bit!" Cheerily answers the woman. Five immediately tried to protest, but the woman was gone.

Klaus watched as Five stared at the door in disbelief. His hands would glow blue but flicker out promptly.

"Why aren't your powers working?" Klaus asked. He sat down on the bed, patting a spot for Ben, who gratefully accepted.

"She must've put a restrictor in the room," Five grumbled. Five sat in a chair that Klaus hadn't previously seen, in the corner next to the door. Klaus ignored that he didn't know what a restrictor was.

"I can still see Ben though?" Klaus replied confused. Klaus looked at Ben, who still sat there, glancing between the two with a confused expression.

"you can?" Five requested. Klaus nodded as he continued to stare where Ben was.

Five looked to be in thought. Klaus knew better than to interrupt, alternatively looking at Ben. He was wordlessly questioning if Ben wanted to talk, Ben didn't appear to want to.

To Klaus's surprise, Ben did, "Can you make me visible?"

"I don't know, Five said powers won't work here," Klaus answers. Ben frowns.

"can you try?" Ben asked with a childlike innocence. Klaus sighed deeply but nodded nonetheless.

Klaus focused on Ben, like he's been doing a lot recently. He pushed the energy ever constant in his gut anymore into Ben. He could tell he wouldn't be able to hold it. And he was right, Ben was gone before he was even completely there.

"I'm sorry. I tried," Klaus attempted to show remorse. Though his emotions aren't his strong suit.

Ben nodded solemnly casting his eyes downwards. Klaus smiled apologetically at him as he turned to look away. He couldn't look at Ben anymore, not when he looked so disappointed in Klaus. Klaus doesn't think he can take much more rejection from his family.

"Klaus, how long could Ben be handled?" Five asked. He definitely saw Klaus try to summon their brother, not being able to hold the ghost.

Klaus shrugged as disappointment directed at himself filled his gaze, "I don't think long. Maybe a minute, at most."

Five grimaces slightly. "If you can handle it even that long, Ben could unlock the door for us. Can he touch anything when he isn't corporeal?" Five asked. Klaus shrugged.

"We've never tried anything besides one book. That was years ago though," Klaus answered. He didn't look at Five, figuring the boy would also be disappointed. Klaus looked up when he heard shuffling. Five walked over to the small windowsill, whose window led to nothing. Just a black square. Five placed a pen onto it.

"Try it," Five said. Klaus watched as Ben made his way over to the window sill.

Ben tried to touch the pen, but to no avail. Klaus forced some energy into Ben, only the smallest amount though. Ben picks up the pen with ease. Klaus didn't know he could do that, but if he did some 17 years ago, it must be a fairly easy power.

"Perfect. Here's the plan. Ben will leave the room, you will do what you just did as soon he gets out of the door. When he gets back here you'll make him corporeal. Can you do that?" Five asks. Klaus feels like a little kid but nods anyway.

"Okay. Ben," Five glances next to Klaus. Ben isn't there, but the gesture is enough. "You need to go to the office we were just in and look for a black latchkey. I noticed her glide it into her pocket before she moved. It might be on top of the desk, but otherwise inside the uppermost right drawer," Five says. He looks to Klaus who nods, mimicking Ben's action. Five nods with a clap.

So they set it into action. Ben drifts through the door, Klaus can feel his shudder, which is odd. But Klaus feels their connection becoming weaker.

"He's doing it," Klaus states. Five nods before freezing.

"How do you know?" Five asks. Five looks interested, Klaus doesn't understand why.

"I can feel our... tether drifting, like fading," Klaus explains. Five nods, but he doesn't even bother masking his interest.

"I don't understand," Klaus states out of nowhere. The room had been silent for several minutes, hoping Ben didn't get discovered somehow.

"What? I'm positive there are several things you don't perceive," Five mutters. Klaus ignores the insult, ~~it wasn't like Five was wrong in all honesty.~~

"Why aren't yours working? My powers are working fine. They feel a little hard to control, more than normal, but still in use," Klaus asked. Five seemed as conflicted as him but refused to admit it.

"I'm convinced The Handler presumed you to be average. Given your power archives," Five said. Klaus felt a pang in his chest, what? Did everyone think he was useless?

"Oh, how'd they even restrict yours?" Klaus asked. Five was growing visibly irritated, but he couldn't leave. Unless he was going to lock himself in the minuscule bathroom or tight closet, he was kind of forced to listen.

"I'm not entirely sure. They more than likely utilized an energy constrictor, although the logistics are succumbed upon me," Klaus had to work hard to repress his smile. Five? Admitting he was wrong? Odd.

Klaus was going to continue questioning. But his stomach turned again, worsening his withdrawal. He felt the tether grow more rigid under his gut, how had he never noticed it before? He heard Ben say something, it was muffled, they put something in the walls to constrict Five, but what?

Klaus once again tried to force the energy into Ben, only slightly recognizing the light blue in his fists. It was a weak connection and Klaus recognized his weak breathing. But he had no time to consider it, as a lock clicked and the blue faded quickly. He could only hope Ben completed his mission because Klaus did an awful job at his.

Ben ventured back into the room, face blank, as if he saw something. Klaus looked at him confused.

"I did it," Ben said simply. Klaus nodded weakly, he wanted to know what was wrong with his ghost buddy.

Klaus figured now wasn't the time to dwell. Klaus ventured to the door, Five followed him with caution, Klaus was going to open the door before Five stopped him.

"Can Ben secure that no one is around?" Five asked in a whisper. Klaus glanced at Ben who nodded. Klaus didn't comment on how hesitant Ben seemed.

"Take a lap, Benny!" Klaus excitedly whispered. He was hoping to up Ben's mood, and he did get a smile, but something nagged at Klaus. Something wasn't right.

The two stayed at the door for a few seconds before Ben drifted back into the room. Klaus looked at him with a questioning glance. Ben shook his head, Klaus was dying for the man to say something... **anything.**

Klaus pulled the door open, as quietly as possible and he and Five stepped into the hallway.

"She's unquestionably operating to find us, she knows everything. When she does, stay back, she usually brings weapons," Five murmured strangely inaudibly. Klaus nodded understandably.

Five led Klaus (and Ben) down the long, convoluting hallways of this particular company. Klaus tried not to worry over how weird Ben was acting, the once sarcastic and sassy ghost wouldn't even say anything. As the hallways grew more and more crowded, Five and Klaus had to hide more and more. Klaus stayed silent, allowing Five to control him right now. Five was clearly more experienced here.

They eventually passed a seemingly infinite room filled with men and women working on typewriters. Which was weird to Klaus, if these people work with the timeline, couldn't they use better technology? Surely the future has something more productive. Five had them hide in some kind of storage closet off to the side, though Klaus thought it was unfair. Five could simply blink away before someone opened it, Klaus wasn't going to be so lucky.

"What is going on with you?" Klaus whispered to Ben. Five was standing a few inches away, listening through the doors. Klaus made sure he was quiet enough that even Five could barely hear him.

"Nothing," Ben hesitated. He had that same stoic face he always had on when he was lying. Klaus felt the worry rip through his gut.

"You're going to tell me. You know why? Because it was obviously about one of us. Tell me what the fuck happened." Klaus spat quietly. Ben looked slightly surprised, but it was mixed with a sense of guilt.

"I-" Ben stuttered. Five had still been leaning against the door, though Klaus suspected he was listening to them as well.

"The woman has some creepy things," Ben implied. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Ben, willing him to continue.

"About who?" Klaus asked. It had been at least a minute of silence, Ben wouldn't answer.

Ben let out a deep sigh, "You, Vanya, Five, and uh- Leonard."

Klaus noticed how Ben stammered, and he tried to ignore the worry growing stronger by the second.

"I didn't get a good look. But she has a file addressed to all of you," Ben continued. Klaus hadn't talked in a while, stuck in a stage of shock.

"I mean, Five makes sense. The rest of that though?" Klaus said. He was trying to wrap his brain around it, but he couldn't. He was never the smartest of the siblings, often the one who couldn't figure out anything. But Five was occupied.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Why would Vanya and Leonard have a file?" Ben asked. Klaus shrugged with a sigh, this was too much. Just yesterday he was worried about training and withdrawal, now those two things seemed meaningless.

Klaus stayed silent for a moment. Five was tapping him now, the universal sign they made that they were in the clear. Klaus didn't budge.

"Klaus, let's go!" Five huffed. Klaus slapped his hand away as he worked in his head.

"We have a problem..." Klaus trailed off. Five just stared at him with an annoyed expression, but there was some kind of concern in his eyes. Very small, but noticeable.

"Spit it out, you moron!" Five spat. It was odd, Klaus wasn't usually on the end of Five's tangents. He was known to be the fuck up, so when he was dumb.. it wasn't unusual.

"Ben said he found a file in the office. About Vanya and Leonard. Why would they need that?" Klaus said flying through the sentence.

Five seemed to freeze, he didn't know either. Klaus had a gut feeling they need to go look at them. Allison kept saying something about Vanya being in trouble, Leonard might have some shady shit going on.

Then, Five was gone. A flash of blue startled Klaus, you'd think after growing up with that asshole you'd be used to it. Klaus still flinched every time it occurred though. Klaus glanced to Ben, who shrugged.

"you sure your okay?" Klaus asked. He was slightly worried, the color draining from Ben's face. Ben shrugged lightly.

"I think so. It was just kind of shocking to see..." Ben dawdled. Klaus nodded dejectedly, understanding too much.

"Yeah. Wanna talk about it?" Klaus asked. He was hoping Ben said no, not because he didn't care, just because he wasn't even sure what to say.

"No, I'm okay," Ben sighed. "Oh, thank god." Klaus laughed. Ben smiled, he appreciated the effort, but Klaus sucks with advice.

Then the flash was back, and five held four records, the four Ben was talking about. Klaus didn't understand how Five recognized they had two more, except that man's brain was mysterious, and Klaus knew better than to distrust it.

Five knelt over a small box, placing all four on it silently. He started flipping through his, though he didn't seem surprised by any of the information in the file. Klaus wondered what history Five had here, there was obviously something.

Klaus watched as he flipped through, reading only the top line. Five flipped them so fast, Klaus barely had any time to think it over. Ben was watching too, though less interested than the others. Klaus didn't blame him.

"We need to take these with us," Five promptly said. Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow, raising his pointer finger to indicate he had something to say.

"Won't that just make them watch us more?" Klaus sought. If these people want something from them, should they really be stealing from the owner?

"They're going to follow us anyway, ignoramus! We might as well get some information," Five challenged.

"Blockhead," Five mumbled. Klaus felt as if he shouldn't be insulted, this was just how Five was, but it still stung a little. Why did he bother? No one took him seriously, even if he was just curious about what the hell they were doing here!

"Come on, we have to get home," Five retorted. Klaus just shrugged with a nod, not knowing what the hell was happening, and honestly not having the energy to care anymore.

So they repeated their venture, hiding when needed, and turning down long hallways. Klaus was confused, to say the least, but now was no time to dwell. As Five led them to a room with multiple briefcases, Klaus wondered why he didn't get theirs.

"I'm going to blink in there to get what we need. I need you to shoot that guy," Five spat silently. Klaus frowned slightly but took the gun from his older brother, holding with a shaking hand.

He reminded himself that this was for their family, and he had no idea who that guy was. Still, he was never the killer of the family. In fact, if this week showed him anything, he was never anything in the family. Just someone to up their fame. That thought prompted him, he wanted to justify himself. So, he pulled the trigger. It left a gaping void in the man's forehead, and Klaus was somewhat startled by his own aim, he didn't anticipate even hitting the guy at all.

He unmistakably did though, considering that the corresponding guy now performed in front of him, attacking Klaus with a string of colorful words. Klaus attempted to overlook him, though it was becoming harder by the second. If Five would hurry his ass up, Klaus could scream and cry in peace. Which would be considerably appreciated.

Klaus looked over when he heard the door click, lowering the gun slowly. Five moved in a rush over to his brothers, hoping to outrun the commission. Klaus handed Five the gun back, wiping his hands together. When they hear a chuckle from behind them, Klaus accidentally let out a groan. Five pretended not to find humor in his brother's attitude.

"I have to admit," the woman drawls. She steps closer and turns around, now facing them. "I am impressed. How'd you do it?" the woman asks, dragging a finger across Five's jaw. Klaus felt a rush of protectiveness, but Five can easily handle himself.

"As if I'd ever tell you that," Five scoffed. The woman hummed, clearly displeased, though she didn't comment.

"Fivey, I'm so disappointed in you," Klaus can't even help it when he snorts quietly. Ben smiles a little as well, it was just so weird to watch. So uncomfortable.

"Your brother here is quite the little shit," the woman addressed Klaus, referring to Five.

"I'm aware," Klaus advised. Ben sent a slight chuckle, which seemed inappropriate, but it made Klaus feel infinitely more comfortable.

"Klaus, step back," Klaus obeyed. He didn't doubt Five, he wasn't down for dying yet, and even he could sense a fight happening. Luther and Diego were the masters of petty fights, Klaus has learned the backhanded compliments and body language. He can't help in this situation unless Ben wants to give someone the shivers.

Klaus stepped behind the dead guy at the desk and waited. And sure enough, there was a fight. It was kind of one ended though, as Five just dodged her shots. Klaus was surprised that the first thing she did was actually listen, he figured she'd still just shoot him and get it over with. Klaus watched, he didn't even recognize most of the fight, he was zoned out for the most part. He couldn't help it, he was _so tired._

Nearing the five-minute mark of the fight, Five began to grow tired. It was evident as his jumps became more spaced apart. Klaus felt the dread set itself deep into his gut, if Five gets hurt, they're all goners. Klaus felt a noise in his pocket, and his mind snapped back. He had stolen a relic, if it worked he could at least give Five the time he needed to recover himself. Pulling out the small gun, Klaus couldn't help but smile, it was just so _small_ and _cute_.

A glare from Ben made him shudder but ultimately forced him to focus again. Klaus figured the gun wasn't too powerful, considering its size, so he aimed for the woman's shoulder. He remembered basically nothing from his training days, as he spent them high as a kite, all because of that goddamn bu-

Klaus forced himself to focus again as now was no time to reminisce. He did remember that the knees and shoulders are good places to incapacitate someone, but he couldn't get a good shot on the woman's knees. So he settled on her shoulder.

He aimed quickly, using his eyes only, squinting slightly as if it would help. It didn't. Klaus proceeded to do it though. He pulled the trigger before he could completely think about it. As the bullet embedded itself in the center of the woman's shoulder she let out a gasp. Klaus snapped back into life, hiding the gun in his fist. Five glanced at him with even more of an off look than usual.

It did what Klaus intended it too though, giving Five enough time to recoup and blink behind the woman's head. He knocked her on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking the woman out. Klaus departed from his position and stalked towards Five, who continued to look at him strangely. Klaus took the small gun out of his pocket and handed it to Five, who inspected it.

"Where did you get a swiss minigun?" Five asked. He stared at Klaus as if he was working through an equation.

"I found it in her office," Klaus shrugged.

"Not your worst idea," Klaus beamed. He never got any compliments from Five ~~(or anyone else),~~ and that was a generous one from the man.

Klaus once again had no time to dwell as they flashed through that same blue light again. The same nauseous feeling filling his body, reminding him he was still going through a painful withdrawal. Somehow in all of the chaos, his own pain became background noise. They landed in the middle of the academy's living room, it seemed some time had passed. It was light outside and chattering could be heard from one of the other multiple rooms. Klaus didn't resist the pain this time, laying his hands on his knees and panting quietly. The headache blossoming wasn't pleasant, and he'd give anything to grab some pills right now. Shamefully, he thought of taking some of Vanya's, knowing they had a high dosage.

Five was holding the files in his left hand as the case sat in his right. He passed the files to Klaus when the man finally stood back up and dragged him by his hands towards the others. Wherever the hell they were. Klaus wasn't entirely shocked by the sight, per se, but it was unusual. Vanya was sitting there (which made this unusual.) at the kitchen table as Luther and Allison sat across from her. Diego was nowhere in sight.

"Five? Klaus? Where have you two been? It's been five hours," Allison asked. Klaus shrugged and sat down next to Vanya, who visibly shifted away from him. Klaus felt that familiar pang again, he's not sure why that keeps happening.

"Commission," Five replied shortly. Allison and Vanya looked confused, Luther did as well, but differently.

"Where you used to work?" Luther asked. Klaus wondered how he knew, Five wasn't a fan of Luther.

Five didn't answer, blinking over to the coffee machine, he scowled at the premade brew.

"The coffee you asked for is in the cabinet," Vanya adds. Five threw her a grateful smile. Klaus always forgets how close they had been since their personalities differ so much. Then again, look at him and Ben. Though he's recently been seeing their personalities meshing slightly.

"Why were you at the commission?" Allison asks. Clearly confused on what the commission was, but wisely skipped that and asked the important question. Klaus wasn't sure why they were there in complete honesty, maybe that woman said, but he can't remember.

Klaus looks to the counter, a familiar smell entering his smell, vodka. Five was pouring some into his coffee, Klaus stared. He could get that right now, then maybe that screaming from behind him would calm down.

"Klaus, not now. They need your help right now," Ben reassured him. Klaus scoffed with a huff of laughter, the glares from his siblings nothing new.

"They wanted the briefcase, we went to make sure we got it back," Five sternly said. He sipped on his coffee as he sat on the other side of Vanya.

"You took _Klaus_?" Vanya asked. Klaus was shocked to hear that tone from her, that demeaning, annoyed tone he regularly got from Luther. Klaus recognized what they all thought of him, but hearing it out loud made it all more real to him.

"He was the one with the case," Five said. It was childish, Klaus knew, but something inside him wished Five would stand up for him. But that thought was a fantasy, Klaus was just someone who held the power to Ben, nothing more. He wasn't useful, he wasn't smart, he wasn't intuitive, he was just the handler that held the brother with those traits. Klaus was okay with that, for the most part.

"why would you _give Klaus the case_?" Allison implied. Klaus felt like he was in a movie, everyone bashing him in front of his face, but it didn't even seem like they recognized him being there anymore. Klaus stayed silent. Not missing the sympathy on Ben's face.

"He couldn't fight with us, someone needed to keep track." Klaus wasn't even feeling the insults at this point, just allowing them to wash over his head. The vodka sitting out was as tempting as the donut next to it.

"That isn't important, these are," Five said. Klaus spread the files across the table. Luther, Five, and Allison picked one up. Klaus and Vanya held back.

"Five? Why is there one for Vanya and Leonard?" Allison asked. Vanya's head shot up, eyes wide.

"I don't know, I didn't have a lot of time to look. We have to read them all quickly, they know they're missing," Five said shortly.

Five took his own file and emptied its contents onto the table. The present siblings looked through the many notes and assignments, all the people Five had killed. It seemed to be never-ending. Klaus was worried, why did he and Vanya have these? He never killed anyone, or hardly did, and Vanya certainly didn't. The others seemed to be along the same lines, as Five opened Vanya's, it only held a blank page. Klaus's held a mostly blank page, though it had the name of the worker he killed. He didn't entirely understand how the file caught that, though he also didn't know how any of this worked.

Finally, Leonards. It had one kill in it, his father. Vanya audibly gasped, trapping the page tightly. Five hesitated before patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"Ho- How did you find these?" Vanya stuttered.

"Klaus! Show me so I can explain," Klaus nodded absentmindedly. Ben watched hopefully as Klaus tried, powers flicking. It never reached Ben.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. Klaus shrugged, frustration written over his features. The duo ignored the conversation around them.

Klaus had to bite down on his cheek to contain the anger coursing through him. Why was he always a fuck up? He tried again, nothing happened. That normal energy feeling vanished, and he felt like he had for thirteen years. He pinched his thigh to control himself from yelling at himself. Not here. ~~He didn't notice the pain or the darkened circle now on his pants.~~ At least this took away the voices.

He continued to stare at nothing, his brain feeling like mush. Klaus only looked up when the front door slammed. All heads turned to Diego, who had just entered. Diego grabbed a water from the fridge before noticing everyone.

"Why is Vanya here?" He asked while sitting down at the end of the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison asked angrily. Vanya just stared at him, no expression running through her.

"I figured she'd leave after yesterday," Diego answered. His answer was short as he shrugged. He took a sip of water. Klaus wasn't interested in their pettiness, neither was Five, but Klaus didn't want to go back into the depths of his mind. Five just seemed to want to go back to their topic.

"Vanya got into a fight with Leonard," Luther answered. Diego looked slightly shocked that Luther even listened to number 2.

"Over what?" Klaus asked. He turned to face Vanya, he didn't really care, he just wanted to tune out those damn screams surrounding him.

" _YOU FUCKING KILLED ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE PAINFULLY, SLOWLY, WITHOUT ANY REMORSE."_ that man kept screaming, it was becoming repetitive.

_"KLAUS! SAVE ME!"_ was what the rest said. He knew how to deal with them though. Death threats? Not so much. Could they kill him?

"Allison showed me the police reports. I didn't believe her so I asked Leonard. He was judging it, so I screamed. I still didn't believe her until you guys brought that file," Vanya explained. Five seemed slightly interested, more than likely because that proved that these files weren't just planted to throw them off of the scent they were trying to follow.

Their discussion continued, mostly revolving over what to do with Leonard and Vanya's files. Klaus didn't know why they didn't just kill Leonard, he obviously either had something to do with either the commission or the apocalypse. Who knew how many Vanya's there are, their last names weren't included. None of these had to be referring to them specifically. The hope was false, Klaus knew that, doesn't mean he has to quit pretending. It made complete sense that someone around this family would cause the apocalypse.

"damn Vanya, your relationship is almost worse than Allison and Luther," Klaus giggled. He didn't even mean to say it, he was just thinking about it.

"Like you can talk, you've never dated anyone," Vanya shot back. There was no lightness in her voice, she wasn't joking. Klaus frowned, ignoring the burning in the back of his throat.

"Y-you know damn well why I haven't," Klaus stated. Ben was giving him a heated stare, annoyed, yet caring.

"Why? Because your powers are a little scary? _Grow up_ ," Vanya said. Klaus was confused, what the hell is happening? Why was Vanya being so.. mean?

"That's rich coming from you," Klaus spat. Vanya looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. The rest of them were silent, nobody felt the need to stop the two. What harm could they even do? The fuck up and the ordinary. Umbrella Academy's greatest disappointments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanya asked.

"You wrote a whole ass book about you being a victim. You made us seem like the bad guys. Do you know what that does to a person?" Klaus asked, fire building higher in his throat. Klaus continued to stare at the vodka taunting him from the counter.

"Do you know what being neglected and hated does to a person?" Vanya asked. Her voice sounded more confident than Klaus thinks it's ever been.

"No. That's the point. You don't get to talk about my fears or my life if you haven't lived it," Klaus spat. He aggressively pointed a finger at her.

She scoffed, "you have no idea what it was like to grow up with you people,"

Her eyes held a fire Klaus had never seen before, and voice held an anger he'd never heard before, he could only imagine what button he pushed for this to happen.

Then, the flower vase in front of Klaus's face _shattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate it if you guys let me know if I'm doing a good job with the characters. I'm not great at this, and I know that, but I'm trying to capture their personalities without seeming bias. I clearly have a Klaus problem, so I try to give everyone else a moment as well.


	5. not rlly a chapter lol. Question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some advice.

I just wanted to update and say I am working on another chapter. I don't really know how to set it up properly though so this one might take a minute longer than usual. PLS be patient! Just for a bit lol. 

In the meantime, I was curious about something. Would you guys be interested in a story where the siblings switch powers in order to understand one another better? I had the idea, I don't know if someone already did it, if they did I haven't read it. I didn't know if it was a good story though so let me know. It would be very appreciated. 

I'd probably finish this story first anyway.


	6. Black: Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family dive into Vanya's powers, Klaus trains a little, new powers develop a tad more, Klaus is losing his motivation and Ben is so very tired of Klaus's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took forever! I'm so sorry, truly. I didn't know how to set it up, and honestly, I'm still not super happy about it. I clearly don't know how to write filler chapters, and that's kind of what this is. It is mostly setting up the next chapter more than accomplishing anything too important. Oops...

"What the hell was that?" Luther asked. The seven snapped their eyes to the now shredded vase, eyes panicked.

Klaus found himself trapped in his mind again, what the hell. Embarrassingly enough, it was a little hard to watch when all of his siblings were advancing on their powers. That's partially why Klaus liked Diego and Five, their powers were strong, sure, but they didn't advance much from childhood. Theirs were natural for them, and that was a little irritating, but better than Ben and Luther. Who's powers were growing from birth, only becoming stronger. (Maybe a little bit too strong)

"Klaus, was that you?" Ben asked. Klaus almost forgot he was even there, the way he's been quiet for so long now.

Klaus looked at him irritated, "Why would that be me?"

Ben didn't seem to have an answer, and Klaus was worried Ben thought the anger was for him. It wasn't. Klaus was perpetually furious at himself and his abilities. He was just so incompetent.

Klaus thought he heard Ben mutter something about Vanya, but it was far too quiet to hear properly. Vanya couldn't do that? Right? Klaus never truly dwelled on Vanya, finding it a waste of his time. Now that he thinks about it though, why didn't Vanya have powers? And why did she stay in the academy? Klaus wouldn't put it past Reggy to give the kid up because of her lack of powers. And what's up with her meds? Reginald doesn't care about their anxiety, look at the rest of them. There is no way in hell Reginald was worried about Vanya's mental state.

"Who did that?" Allison asked. It was so odd. None of them understood each other, they hardly even knew what the others could do. Who did do that? A few siblings shook their heads, especially Vanya. Her gaze was frightened, and Klaus almost felt bad, then he remembered what she thought of him. The worry was gone.

Allison got up with a cough, muttering something about a dry throat. She grabbed the tea kettle from the back of the counter and began to fill it with water, setting it onto the now heated stove. She sat back down awkwardly as they all stayed silent, afraid if someone talked it would happen again. And if the person didn't know they did it? That could be dangerous.

Klaus watched as Allison got up when the tea began screeching, he had to ignore the urge to cover his ears. Vanya clearly couldn't fight it, as her hands flew to her ears with her face pinched in pain. Klaus didn't remember her being so sensitive to noises.

Allison was thrown backward as the kettle flew off the stove. She would've ended up dead on the ground if Luther hadn't rushed to catch her before she could hit her head off the terrain. Something snapped in Klaus.

"It was Vanya," He said slowly. Heads turned as Vanya scoffed.

"That's impossible. Five's probably playing a joke on us," she dismissed. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, glancing to Five, who seemed to be doing something similar.

"No, no it makes sense. You covered your ears when the noise started, then the object making the noise blew up," Klaus explained. Something seemed to tick in Five's brain.

Five turned to Vanya, staring intensely. "Tell me exactly what you felt when the noise started,"

"This is.. ridiculous. I'm going home," Vanya scoffed. Something resembling a growl escaped Five's throat.

Vanya got up to leave, grabbing her jacket off the chair. She kept that same look on her face as Five blinked in front of her, roughly grabbing her arm to force her to stay. Klaus turned in his chair to watch as Ben drifted over next to them.

"Five, please, don't be ludicrous. If it was me, why wouldn't I had been fighting with you guys?" While some appeared thoughtful of the question, Five became more antsy.

"Vanya, please. Hear him out," Allison pleaded. She looked as desperate as she sounded, eyes wide with panic.

"Why? Why should I? You guys neglect me my whole life and now you want me here, to listen?" She raged. Klaus didn't let the slight shake of the chairs go unnoticed.

"Vanya, we messed up. We're trying to be fair here!" Allison continued. Five was staring at Vanya in intent, he wasn't trying to make her stay. No. Five wanted Vanya to get mad, to inspect these 'powers'. Vanya stayed silent, but she didn't move.

She didn't hover from the glances and stares, no, she just stayed still. As if someone held her there. Klaus was slightly annoyed. Now is not the time for someone to pop up with powers, not at all. Sure, Vanya could be a helpful asset. But there was no time to train her. The world was ending, had them no sense?

"Five," Vanya asked, her voice shaking as a bead of sweat dripped from her hairline. "what's happening?"

Vanya was gawking at her hands, like they'd just killed someone. Her eyes glassy and her face cramped in pain. She was in distress, a lot of distress. Five hid the small worried glance, masking it quickly enough.

"I believe you might have powers, Vanya," Five uttered. His voice was calm, collected, very diverse from the vibrating girl next to him.

Five placed a calm hand on her shoulder, Klaus once again forgot how close the two were. It always slipped his mind, how Five only showed open compassion toward Vanya. Klaus never knew why. He knows they get along, but why? He never really had someone like that in the family. He does now, though a part of him knows it's only because Ben can't talk to anyone else. When he was alive, Ben and Klaus barely hung out.

Vanya was sitting back down, panic flashed over her face. Five was calm, his face contorted as he considered everything through more. Luther was seemingly uninterested in the whole ordeal as he sat at the end now, silent. Diego and Allison were worried, though Diego hid it much better, his face blank. Klaus recognized that look though, that was the look he wore when Klaus brought Patch to his place.

Klaus didn't know how to feel. He knows he should be happy for her, considering she's not who they all despised her to be. A part lingered in him, however - a small, though powerful segment of his mind that shouted to be the center of attention.

"What did you feel when that happened?" Five asked, gently. Vanya was still thoroughly terrified, but Five needed answers. Klaus noticed how quiet Ben was being now, he longed to talk to him, though it seemed inappropriate.

"Well-uh, the kettle was loud- too loud. I was trying to block it out; so I c-covered my ears. It continued, and then I felt something shoot through me. I c-couldn't stop it," She whispered. It was fragile, delicate, sobs escaping her.

"The file, you said your former boss had it?" Diego asked. Klaus was surprised the vigilante was listening. Klaus was surprised he was listening.

"Yeah," Five replied shortly. He was still running through equations and theories, they all could see it on his face. But they all would be lying, Klaus would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what was going through the asshole's mind.

"What if they knew something about this?" Diego asked. Klaus would be shocked if Five hadn't already figured that out, but maybe the rest of them could get some answers.

"Vanya, I'd like to work with you today," Five stated. She glanced at him confused, she didn't know much about the training.

"To do what?" She asked, oblivious. Five scoffed slightly, his patience running thin.

"Train. We need to figure out what's happening," he said. Vanya looked at him with a slight mixture of panic and confusion.

"Alright. Great. I'll see you later," Five concludes. He blinks away quickly and Klaus doesn't even try to muffle his laughter. He was seemingly forgotten as everyone looked over surprised, as if he wasn't even there.

Vanya just stares at the space, eyes wide. Klaus figured this was the end of that, as he stands back up. He was about to leave when something glimmers in his eye line. Vodka. He could have one sip. He had plenty of self-resistance, right? Klaus stifled a giggle from his thoughts. He had no self-control. Still, if any time warranted a bit of a spree, it was now right?

His head was still spinning, the sight and smell of alcohol not helping in the slightest. It was better than drugs, he supposes. Ben didn't seem to be paying attention and his stomach cramped at the sight of the bottle. It would end everything, right now. The ghosts, the headache, the cramping, the weakness. All of it. _Gone_. And nothing sounded better right now as that guy from commission screamed in his ear louder and louder.

Klaus didn't realize as he thought about it, he was moving closer to the bottle. It was as if the bottle pulled him over, it wasn't even his fault. He gripped the bottle, willing himself to pick it up and gulp it down before Ben and his nosey ass stalked over here and took it. But something must have been restraining him because his hands refused to move.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ben's voice. Klaus turned to see the ghost behind him, arms crossed, a bitchy look spread across his stupid face.

"Uh- drinking?" Klaus responded. He tried to sound calm, despite the judging glances sprouting from his siblings.

"no. Klaus, you're doing so well!" Ben pleaded. Klaus felt bad, he did. Whether he was a selfish prick or not (he was) he genuinely felt bad sometimes.

He wanted to live Ben's life, for Ben. It was ironic, and Klaus thought about it a lot, how they both envied the other. Klaus wanted to be dead, for it all to be over, and Ben wanted to live, to have it all back. Klaus wished they could trade places, but Klaus was the only thing tying Ben here, to the living, he couldn't leave yet. Not yet.

Ben went to grab the bottle, and Klaus allowed himself to be childish. He ran off with the bottle in his hands, up the stairs, giggling. He didn't stop to think about how mental he must've looked to the others. Ben chased him up the whole way, even though he could float. Klaus ran into his room and slammed the door, acting up like a child in the middle of a tantrum. He didn't even mind that much.

"Klaus, come on man!" Ben panted. He wasn't out of breath. He was just fed up with Klaus's shit.

"Why Ben? Where has any of this gotten me?" Klaus asked. He wanted to know, he needed a reason to keep going, otherwise it wasn't worth it. He wanted to be numb again.

"Klaus I know it doesn't seem worth it, but trust me, I've seen the improvement. You're advancing, you're gaining Five's trust, the others will get there," Ben tried to be optimistic. Klaus appreciated it, he did, but the bright side didn't seem all that bright.

Did he want people to take him seriously? To think he's worth something? It didn't seem worth the effort. Klaus doesn't know where it came from, but he broke into sobs. Unruly, ugly, loud sobs. He didn't want to stop. The pain still beating in his head only gaining from the sobs, but it wasn't unpleasant. Klaus didn't dare look to Ben, who'd either pity him or judge him. Klaus wasn't in the mood for either. Klaus started laughing, as unruly as the crying was, and he claimed himself crazy.

He heard Ben giggling, he couldn't imagine what that was about. He looked up, seeing a sort of delight on Ben's face. The hell was wrong with him now?

"What's on your face?" Klaus asked. His question implying something was there, other than his face, was just so Klaus didn't have to be serious.

"dipshit," Ben smiled. Klaus was lost, but he smiled anyway, just because Ben looked so happy. Klaus didn't know why, but it made his mood better as well.

Klaus threw the bottle. Why? He had no fucking idea. The panic set in a bit after the bottle was in the air, he wanted it to stop. This felt similar to the drugs from a while ago, why does he keep throwing things like this? At least the bottle was soaring towards the wall, and not a lamp this time. He didn't want to clean the glass or vodka up though. He wished it stop, he willed it to stop. He checked the pain in his chest as withdrawal as he waited for the bottle to hit the ground.

He never heard a crash. Klaus glanced up, the bottle surrounded by a glistening blue, Ben was similar. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, getting off his bed softly. His eyes warmed with fondness and amazement. Who was doing that? That's damn cool.

Ben went to the bottle, he tried to poke it, it only moved slightly before dropping back to its spot. Klaus doesn't know how what happened next happened, but the bottle went soaring to the other side of the room, shattering right above his bed.

"Fucking hell! I'm gonna kill whoever did that," Klaus pouted. Ben stayed eerily silent. Does Ben know who did that?

Klaus dropped to the floor dramatically, sprawling his lanky limbs out. He was tired. Sobriety sucks ass. Klaus giggled to himself, ass. He was a child, sure, but at least he was a kind of mature one.

"Klaus.." Ben trailed. Klaus picked his head up just enough to peer at his ghostie brother. Why was he so goddamn _tired_ all of a sudden?

"Yes, brother of mine?" Klaus questioned. He decided if he couldn't go back to his old habits, he at least wanted his personality back. He was so over the seriousness of the past few days, that was so not his style.

Ben seemed to grimace, "I think... you- did that." Klaus snorted, "Me? Benny boo, you think too much of me." Klaus joked. Though it was no false joke, it was true, just not serious enough to make someone sad for him.

"Klaus, I'm serious," Ben clarified. He was staring at Klaus with stern, commanding eyes. Klaus rolled his eyes as he propped onto his elbows.

"So am I?" Klaus said. He drew in a breath as his back cracked. Ben didn't respond, he just kept staring. It was like he was willing Klaus to believe him, and it was oddly working.

"What do you mean, anyway?" Klaus asked. He sat up fully, crossing his legs as he looked intently at his brother.

"I mean, this happened last time. With the drugs," Ben said. Klaus squinted, Ben didn't say anything?

"Even if that did happen. Why wouldn't you say anything?" Klaus asked. He was skeptical.

"Would you have believed me?" Ben asked. Klaus slapped an offended hand over his chest, a little hard, he sucked in a hard and raspy breath.

"Ben! Of course not!" Klaus joked. Ben did not find this as funny as Klaus did. Klaus? Having more than one power? No. Klaus was doomed with a bad power, there's no way he'd get as lucky as the others.

"Klaus, I'm begging, be serious," Ben deadpanned. Klaus felt a guilt rise in his chest.

"I have been being serious, Ben! It's so tiring. I'm so _tired_ ," Klaus blurted.

"We have to talk to Five, maybe talk about this during training," Ben requested. Klaus shook his head.

"He's training with Vanya, though?" Klaus told. He assumed he wasn't training today, was he going to have to? It wasn't going well. Even though they haven't even had one full lesson quite yet.

"Even if we did have training, I can't prove it. I don't even know if I did that! Or if I did, how I did it!" Klaus stammered. Why was life so hard this week? He missed being dead in a ditch at the moment.

Ben stayed still for a moment, joining Klaus on the floor. Ben was glancing around the room soundlessly, Klaus could practically see the thoughts running through his head. Klaus didn't know what to say either, wondering if that was him. Ben doesn't lie, not really. Ben would never lie about powers, it was a sore topic for the both of them. They made that obvious. Klaus didn't buy it either though, he wasn't very powerful.. he was number four, the one with wasted potential. He's more useless than Vanya. Well, especially now that she has powers. (supposedly)

Klaus felt a wind gush through the room and a woosh sound and Klaus didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Let's go, moron, you have training," Five said. He was gone again in a second as Klaus groaned and flopped back onto the floor. He was so _tired_ though!

Klaus got up hesitantly, checking to make sure Ben was coming along. He could not do this alone if Vanya did have powers. He'd probably kill himself on the spot. He always did have a flair for the dramatics.

"You know, I told you so," Ben smirked. Klaus glanced at him and stuck his tongue out.

"You sound exactly like dad," Klaus teased. Ben seemed to take it quite literally.

"take it back," Ben spat.

"Fine! Fine! You didn't sound like dad," Klaus flipped. He flung his arms in the air flamboyantly as he trudged down the stairs. He took his sweet time.

When the two got outside to the courtyard, Vanya and Five were at the gazebo. Five was more than likely asking questions like he did Klaus. How was Five going to handle two amateurs? Klaus knows the prepubescent boy was smart, but Klaus wasn't and Vanya was very new to all of this.

"Hello, siblings!" Klaus exclaimed. He sounded more energetic than he felt, but that's fine, they didn't have to know. Five sneered as Vanya tried to smile, it was much more of a grimace though.

Ben accompanied wordlessly and Klaus began to notice the guilt encumbrance at his chest. Ben didn't think he meant that, right? Of course Ben isn't anything like dear old daddy, he was likely the furthest from it. They were both dead, that's the unique thing they share in common.

Klaus steps to the gazebo, securing a seat on a separate bench as the other two talk. It was cold today, Klaus acknowledges. He can't honestly remember what day it is, was it indeed still March?

"What were you focusing on in the kitchen when you threw Allison?" Five asked. Vanya already looked worn down, a telltale sign Five has been doing this for a while now.

"I heard the kettle. It was like ten times louder than normal," she cautiously responded. Five nodded, standing up to pace. Klaus observed his fingernails, pretending he wasn't listening to every word they uttered.

"What can you hear now?" Five asked and Vanya closed her eyes.

"The wind, Klaus's shoes, Deigo and Luther inside..." Vanya trails. Five nods along, the gears in his mind turning faster than Klaus thinks they should be.

"Pick one of those and undividedly concentrate on it," Five suggests. Vanya nods as she closes her eyes once more. Klaus feels the breeze pick up as Vanya struggles through using her powers.

He was mostly uninterested in it, even as Ben nagged about him encouraging Vanya. Klaus didn't want to. It was unfair, Vanya has powers now? Klaus is still the last one in the house, always a disappointment, a failure, nothing more. He can never be anything more. Why try? It was selfish and ultimately self-indulgent, but he couldn't help it. He was always going to be selfish, ~~people don't ever truly- completely- change.~~

"Klaus," Five snaps him out of his daze. He looks up to the older-younger man with dull eyes.

"Hm?" he asks. He didn't realize he completely snapped out of the real world there for a moment.

"Vanya's taking a break," Five snaps. Quickly saying what he needed to and motioning for Klaus to come over. Klaus didn't even notice they had moved to the grass areas at some point.

"Okay, Fivey! What are we working on today?" Klaus asked. He moved towards Five, ignoring the scowl overtaking the boy's features.

"I want you to summon Ben, maintain him for as long as you can. Don't exhaust yourself though, I demand to work with some other materials with you," Five explained. He was talking fast and if Klaus wasn't so alert right now, he'd probably be lost.

Klaus nodded, ignoring the swirl in his gut as the nausea kicked in. He wasn't sure this was going to work, what with withdrawal and nerves killing him already. Klaus glanced at Ben, hoping the ghost was gone for once, but sure enough, Ben gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Klaus didn't feel very reassured.

He pulled the energy from within himself again as his fingers tingled, his head swarmed with nerves and energy. He felt as if the pain in his head would hypnotize him before he accomplished anything. Klaus didn't want to focus on the pain, but how could he not? It was right there, basically performing for him, making him intrigued.

Klaus held ben for ten minutes, extending himself. Five tried to hide how he felt about Ben, his dead brother who was now staring at him with a smile. They couldn't touch all that much, they didn't want to overextend Klaus and that wasn't what they were testing. Klaus and Five began working on how to properly distribute Klaus's energy when feeding Ben.

It was a couple of hours later -maybe two or three- when Vanya ventured out again. She looked suitably rested. Klaus wasn't ashamed to confess he neglected that she left so long ago. Klaus was in his zone, working with the energy swirling through his gut. He disregarded the stinging agony beating his chest so violently.

"You're good for today Klaus," Five said. Klaus hadn't been listening but that caught his attention. He didn't understand why he felt so offended by that.

"I'm making progress though," Klaus sighed. He didn't want to stop, despite the weariness falling over his bones. He hasn't made this much progress since he was thirteen.

"Klaus, we've been working for hours and you haven't made barely an inch of progress. I have to work with Vanya," Klaus sensed the discomfort in his ribs increase. Five and Vanya wandered away. Klaus lingered nevertheless.

It shouldn't have hurt, it shouldn't of, but Klaus assumed he was making progress. Five was blunt, he regularly was, still, he was never impertinent like that. Ordinarily, he calls you an insult and moves on, he doesn't downright make fun of you like that. Unless you were being an outright dullard. Klaus was being a fool.

Klaus waved Ben off when the ghost attempted to console him, all Klaus desired to do was inhale some liquor and nap for the rest of his life. He was tired of all his simple-minded, inconsiderate, fatuous feelings. Klaus strolled back into the building, trying to overlook the soaring desire to pass out on the floor.

Klaus ignored Ben's protests as he sulked to the kitchen, wallowing in his selfish desires. He couldn't get himself to care, he wasn't inspired anymore. If he did notice the tears running down his face or the sensations running wild down his body, the pure pain, he didn't truly register either.

"Master Klaus," Klaus heard the sultry voice of Pogo interrupt him. He put down the whiskey he was pulling out of dad's old cabinet.

"Yeah?" Klaus groaned. He cursed his own luck, of course, nothing could go his way; it wasn't how the universe treated him.

"I was questioning if that box has made an appearance yet?" Pogo questioned. Klaus moaned as he rubbed his eyes roughly.

"No, not at all. Hate to be the guy who lost that," Klaus forced a laugh. Pogo made a clicking sound before the sound of his cane made a tapping noise on the ground.

"Well, the offer still stands. That box cannot be missing, it has very valuable materials encased in it," Pogo vaguely stated. Klaus felt a fury rise in his throat as Pogo talked in riddles once more.

"what's so important in there anyway?" Klaus requested. He belatedly swirled around to glance towards the butler.

"The objects in that box are... irreplaceable," Pogo vaguely repeats. Klaus stared ludicrously as his eyes squinted and he gasps to force away the pain swarming through his entire being.

"And what would that pertain?" Klaus asks. He realized in this moment that he spent far too much time with Five in that weird time travel place, he didn't even comprehend that word a week ago.

"Master Klau-" Pogo tries again.

"Pogo. We've spent our entire childhood living on secrets and deceits. Why would you continue to lie to us?" Klaus asked genuinely.

Pogo seemed to ponder over the thought, "Master Klaus, I intend to tell you only what you desire or require to know,"

"I desire to know," Klaus weakly points out.

Ben babbled into Klaus's ear, but Klaus had no intention of listening. He felt sorry if he searched deep enough, but he wanted answers. Surely Ben will understand, eventually.

Pogo sighs and was about to answer when Luther wanders in, he scans the room confused. Klaus sighed deeply as he tuned into Ben's rambles.

"-be if you talk to someone it would help but you won't because you're a stubborn prick," Ben continues on and on. Klaus hisses at him, snubbing the playful smirk that reaches Ben's appearance.

"Master Luther, I see you've completed your task," Pogo praises. Klaus gags judgingly as he rolls his eyes, he couldn't stand the two.

Suck ups, the both of them. they both play into Reginald's schemes and take his side, despite the abuse the rest of them endured from the monster of a man. Klaus hates thinking of him, and sadly, sometimes he looks at that duo and only sees his father in their motions and expressions.

Klaus is simply and utterly fed up with all of his emotions. His family doesn't give a shit about him, sober or high off his ass. Why should he be enduring all of this pain for nothing? A raising suspicion proves to Klaus that the family questions his intentions and will truly never take him seriously. He still isn't sure if that's what he wants anymore. He also understands that trust takes time, that he has to prove his intentions, but what does it take? He's already helped, he's fought, he's included himself and the others. Why will they not even attempt to trust in him?

"Pogo, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's going on with Vanya? Five's going on about powers," Luther asked suspiciously.

Klaus couldn't remember how long it's been since Luther was suspicious of Pogo or cared about any of them other than Allison.

"Master Five is lost in his reverie," Pogo dwelled. Luther proceeded to watch without uttering a word.

Klaus wasn't all that interested anymore, his concern running more tenuous than Five's patience. He decided he would leave, he wasn't needed here, and he didn't aspire to be here either.

While in his room, Klaus noticed Ben's unusual wired posture. Ben was normally quiet, dwelling in his own pity far too often for his own good. Ben was never restless or agitated.

"Spit it out, Benny boo," Klaus eventually muttered. Ben froze in his place, staring apprehensively at the wall.

"Klaus we need to tell Five about all this stuff happening with you," Ben drawled. Klaus snapped his eyes over to him, glancing curiously.

"It wasn't me Ben, it couldn't have been. Five doesn't need to know because everything is fine! Nothing is happening out of the ordinary," defended Klaus. He knew he was deflecting, but it wasn't to protect himself, he just didn't really want to know what was happening.

Ben rolled his eyes with a huff, "You call this ordinary?"Ben gesticulated wide with his hands, indicating to all of the recent situations that have occurred.

"I don't know what's ordinary!" Klaus spouted, "Look at Vanya! We all thought she was!"

Ben grumbled under his breath but said nothing. The duo sat in silence, not a breath being heard nor shared between them.

"Klaus, have some common decency. Don't take your problems out on the rest of them," Ben uttered.

Klaus licked his lips as he looked to the ground, "You know I don't mean to,"

"And yet you still do," Ben repeated. Klaus didn't look at him, gazing at the carpet.

"Ben, if you're going to continue lecturing me then kindly fuck off," Klaus snapped.

"I'm only telling you what you need to hear, Klaus. You have to communicate with them, especially if you want their trust," Ben ranted. Klaus felt the gnawing guilt claw at him again.

"Do I want that?" Klaus asked. He needed someone to tell him what to do, he's proved more than once that his motivations aren't always pure.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Ben. Klaus continued to gaze at the ground, hoping Ben wouldn't look at him in that pitying way.

"Do I want them to trust me? Is it worth it? Do I want them to have faith in me? Especially when they shouldn't, when I can't hold on that much longer?" Klaus questioned.

Ben didn't respond immediately, Klaus could feel his gaze peering at him.

"I know you're doubting this, but it has to be worth it right? Don't you want them to take you seriously?"

"I don't know, Ben. What happens when I fail? I don't want their disappointed looks, their judging glares. I like that they don't think much of me, I like that I can do whatever I want and they don't **care**!" Klaus rambled. He wanted to ignore the wet spots filling the corners of his eyes, but it was harder than he originally thought it would be.

Ben didn't really say much for a while, only mumbling things too quiet to hear for a while. He was about to respond when-

 _"KLAUS!"_ something yelled, _"you know we can touch you now,_ " they whispered. Klaus felt a shudder run through his body.

 _They can touch him now._ _They can touch him now._ He can make Ben touch people, but he can't control it. That means if he loses the little control he has, they all can touch him.

_They all can touch him._

It wasn't something he had realized, but now it would never withdraw from his thoughts. Not until he can no longer do that anymore.

"Klaus, breathe.." Ben's voice drifted through Klaus's thoughts. He didn't want to.

"C-c-can't, d-don't want t-to," Klaus stuttered. Ben spared a worried glance,

"Klaus, what's going on?"It was a vague question, sure. Especially when the thoughts drifting through Klaus's brain couldn't be summarized in a single sentence. Klaus felt compelled to explain.

"B-ben, the-they can t-t-touch me," Klaus tried. He would be astounded if Ben understood him.

"Not if you don't let them," Ben pointed out.

Klaus snarled, "I can't control it! Ben they can." Klaus whimpered as he thought about it.

_They could touch him._

Ben didn't say anything, he couldn't. What would he say? 'no they can't Klaus' He couldn't say that! It was a lie, and Ben doesn't lie.

"I'm such a fuck up," Klaus mumbled. It was mostly for himself, but Ben responded anyway.

"You're not the only fuck up in the family, Klaus. I'm **dead**! There isn't anything more fucked up than that." Ben said, he sat down next to Klaus, placing a hand next to Klaus' on the bed.

Klaus allowed the advice to mull over. He didn't really want to respond, though he could discredit Ben for ages upon ages. ~~Because, if they were to be technical, Klaus caused that as well.~~

Klaus was interrupted by a timid knock on the door. He knew who it was before the person introduced themselves. There is only one person in this house who knocks.

"Not now, Vanya." snarled Klaus.

He didn't want to see her. She'd be disappointed in the state of his room, of him. She was hastily becoming something that Klaus could only be more jealous of. First, he wanted to be her because she didn't have to deal with powers, then because she could wear feminine clothing without judgment (Allison as well), now she's powerful. Now she has powers, but they aren't like Klaus's. They don't _torture_ her, they don't _hurt_ her, they don't _kill_ her from the inside.

She came in anyway.

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for Five today," she muttered. She was as timid as ever, somehow even more now.

"That's not really your problem, is it?" Klaus clicked his tongue. He stayed on his bed, even as she sat next to him.

"I suppose not, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. It was a little harsh," Vanya apologized.

Klaus chuckled, "That wasn't even that bad, dearest sister."

Vanya smiled slightly, "Be glad you got to leave, Five was not in good spirit." She was trying to lighten the mood, and Klaus appreciated it, but he couldn't enjoy it when he knew why.

"I would be the cause of that, as well, Vanya dear," Klaus laughed. It was weak, self-deprecating, but he couldn't care less.

"What happened?" asked Vanya. She meant well, and Klaus could tell, but the fond look from Ben drove him over the edge.

"Five didn't like my progress. I should've expected it, why would he care about me when you were there?" Klaus spat. It wasn't supposed to be mean to her, but Klaus was never one to deal with his own emotions.

"Do you have a problem with me? You've been on my heels all week," Vanya asked. Klaus chuckled again, ignoring the agitated look crossing Vanya's character.

"No, no, of course not," Klaus replied sarcastically. He pointedly ignored the annoyance basically radiating from Ben.

"Look Klaus, just because something isn't revolving around you doesn't mean you're the victim." Vanya stood. She was walking back towards the door.

Klaus felt the rage build inside of him. He didn't know if it was for himself, Ben, or Vanya, but it wasn't a priority. He didn't notice the blue, maybe his observations needed some work. Clearly whatever this 'power' was, wasn't trained at all. As the fairy lights beside him smashed as a stuffed animal flew into them, Klaus jumped.

"Klaus, I'm so sorry!" Vanya pleaded. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes bolted wide. She thought she did it. It couldn't hurt to indulge in her own fears, right? Klaus wasn't in the wrong here. No. Right?

"V-Vanya," Klaus stuttered. Ben glared at him from the corner, Klaus didn't spare a glance towards him.

Vanya ran out of the room, a sob escaping her. Klaus felt that guilt build up in him again. Klaus noticed how often that was happening, he was tired of the guilt, tired of the pain filling him.

"I'm an asshole," Klaus stated. He didn't hear the usual defense Ben would create.

 _Ben agreed._ Ben agreed with Klaus? That wasn't supposed to happen.

Klaus felt his vision burn, the tears physically hurting him now. Why was he like this? Klaus felt his entire body fill with that pain from his chest, allowing his fists to clench like they so desired to. His body filled with such immense agony as his body staggered from his nerves. An eruption exploded from himself.

He saw black.

Not a dormant black.

He couldn't sense anything.

It felt like last time.

Distress.

Pure Torture.

_Black: a color of anguish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter, it really helped. I know I originally said I was going to delete that chapter, but I want to keep the comments' advice around. So sorry about that inconvenience. It may be deleted later on. Idk yet.


	7. He deserves this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes crazy watching Klaus and Vanya train, Klaus chats with some siblings, Vanya is having some problems, and Five doesn't have a conclusion for the weird events happening to Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This took... a while... I got sick so I wasn't really able to write anything great during the week. I wrote most of this in the middle of the night, so it probably sucks! Sorry :( I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Ben was... upset, to say it in a nice way. Klaus compares him to his father, lashes out at Vanya, and now he's passed out? Ben did not want to find Five again and repeat this. Klaus was breathing at a normal rate... so he didn't worry too much. It happened last time he used these new powers, and he was fine, so he should be this time as well.

So Ben didn't fret, he sat down peacefully and read a few chapters in his book. Maybe Klaus's attitude today affected his moral code, or maybe Ben allowed his feelings to grab ahold of him, and maybe maybe maybe Ben could make excuses all day. He didn't find any help. He made sure to keep a watchful eye on Klaus, regarding his breathing come steadily, though they hitched once in a while, but that's been a normal occurrence recently.

Ben was resting there for a while, he had forgotten the time he started, but his feet had grown numb from sitting so long. Whenever he noticed this, he also noticed the muffled yelling erupting from downstairs. His eyebrows perched, Luther and Diego no doubt. Even though this is a common occurrence, and Ben doesn't think Klaus has realized that (he hasn't been watching the show) it still managed to pique Ben's interest every time.

Ben reluctantly walked away from the unconscious man, making sure the breathing was still regularly working, before trekking to the top of the main stairs. He floated down them calmly as the arguing grew louder.

"He sent you up there so he didn't have to look at you! This isn't a mystery!" Diego snapped. Ben smiled to himself, the familiarity was very much welcomed.

"I think it has something to do with Dad's death," Luther stated. He was calm as he sat next to the fireplace, Diego pacing in front of him. Allison sat on the opposing couch, spectating.

"You guys are so immature," Allison whined as she took a sip from her drink. Ben didn't know if it was whiskey or juice, either were possible with her.

"Then why are you watching?" Diego brought up. She seemed to effectively distract them from their argument. Ben didn't know if she meant to do that, if she did, he'd give her a lot of credit.

"So you two don't murder each other," Allison said.

Ben was bored. Klaus was his source of entertainment for years, and this couldn't come close to Klaus. He needed something much more enticing and engaging than a petty argument. Ben elected to find Five (and probably Vanya) because Five was always doing _something_.

So Ben walked around the house with poise as he looked for them, checking the courtyard last. He figured they wouldn't be training, considering earlier, when they had already started. And yet there the duo was, working with Vanya's hearing and breathing skills. Ben sighed deeply. Vanya's going to wear herself down because of Klaus's selfish desires.

Ben understands Klaus's jealousy, he does, he probably would be the only one in the damn house that would. But Klaus takes things too far, he always has, and playing into his sister fears? It wasn't fair to her. Klaus needs to learn how to deal with emotions before Ben can truly feel bad for him in these situations. Now Vanya is going to think she almost hurt him, and he'll continue to lie to her. Because Ben knows Klaus, Klaus feels bad for what he did, but he won't change it now. Now he wouldn't be able to stand the consequences of the encounter.

Ben let out a huff of air before heading back into the house. As much as Klaus deserves being unconscious, Ben wouldn't forgive himself if Klaus died because Ben refused to check on him. Klaus was still breathing, though it was growing more rapid, and Ben felt that worry return. But Klaus was still fine, so Ben went back to his book again. Why waste his time?

"Ben? What happened?" Klaus grumbled. It was about an hour later- 2 hours since everything happened.

"You passed out," Ben replied coldly. Klaus snorted slightly to himself, pulling himself into a ball-like position on the bed.

"Oh my god.. again?" Klaus joked. Ben nodded slightly as he flipped the page in his book.

"What time is it?" Klaus asked, as if Ben had any idea. Ben rarely knows what time it is, ghosts tend not to know mundane things like that.

"Well, the family ate a while ago, probably close to dinner," Ben stated. Klaus nodded slightly, his arms shaking slightly.

Klaus fell silent as Ben went back to his novel, choosing not to stare at the shaking form of his brother. He didn't want the worry that consumed him. Ben re-read the same paragraph about six times before huffing and slamming a hand on the page.

"Did the main character die again?" Klaus asked. Ben startled slightly before forcing the ever-growing smile from his face.

"No, just can't focus," Ben muttered as he shut the book.

Klaus gave a huff of approval, "Shall we eat?"

Ben felt a weird fury grow in his gut, and for a second he worried the horror desired to make an appearance. Ben was dead. He needs to remember that. The horror is no longer in effect, even if it was, it couldn't hurt anyone. Not anymore.

"That's it? We go back to normal now?" Ben chanced. Klaus lifted a hazy gaze towards him, confusion flickering in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't we?" Klaus asked. Which, okay, Ben slightly agrees. They don't normally talk over Klaus's blunders, Ben finds it infuriating normally.

"Klaus you terrified her," Ben stormed on. He had a hard time believing Klaus wasn't telling himself how messed up it was, but Ben needed to get it off his chest. And Klaus needed to understand.

"So?" Klaus repeated. He looked worn down, eyes drifting to the carpet as he encircled his arms around his abdomen.

"So?" Ben spat. "Are you serious?" Ludicrous. Klaus was utterly absurd.

"What do you want me to say?" Klaus snapped. "I messed up. You should be used to this."

Ben stayed silent. He continued to glare hardly at the medium, hoping to convey his point.

"What do you want from me?" Klaus articulated mad and hopeless at the same time. His tone shifting between two opposing sides.

"I want you to get your shit together!" Ben blurted. He regretted it as soon as the grief traversed Klaus's appearance.

"Whatever Ben," Klaus waved him off.

"Whatever? Klaus, what is going on with you?" Ben continued. The man refused to meet the glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about Benny. I'm like this, always have been." Klaus muttered.

Ben felt a hopelessness shift beneath his skin, "You said you were going to get better?" Ben ignored how desperate he sounded. He didn't need that now.

"I tried Ben! Some people just don't change," Klaus uttered. Ben rolled his eyes harshly.

"You're so dramatic. Klaus, I can't pity you when you did what you did," Ben rambled. Klaus just clicked his tongue roughly.

"I don't want pity," Klaus spat. "I want drugs."

Ben huffed as Klaus stood up, bustling around the room. Ben felt the dread set in as Klaus didn't find any, rushing down the stairs. Ben noticed the sweat glistening his forehead and the way his body trembled with every breath. Ben couldn't stop him, not this time, because Klaus didn't want to stop. Ben could only hope someone else found him.

Klaus charged his way through the kitchen, neglecting Allison's startled yelp. He kept running and running and running. Klaus was out of his mind. He pushed past the door three times now.

"Klaus, what're you doing?" Diego asked. His tone was lighthearted as he stalked down the stairs. Ben thanked a million gods.

 ~~"Drugs drugs drugs"~~ Klaus muttered to himself. Ben let out a breathy sigh.

"Klaus!" Diego raised his voice. He gave a light shove on Klaus's shoulder, effectively snapping him out of whatever state he was in.

"Diego! My favorite brother," Ben gave an offended hey. "You going somewhere?"

"By myself, yes," Diego smiled innocently. Klaus let out an offended yelp with a mocking hand to his chest.

"Come on Diego," Klaus trailed. "You know I can't drive."

"No. What do you even need anyway?" Diego asked. Ben could only hope Klaus was out of it enough to spill.

He was, "drugs." Ben even laughed a little when Diego huffed loudly.

Diego clapped a hand on Klaus's shoulder, turning him around. He lightly pushed him towards the living room, and Klaus had kicked into his own head, starting to fight back.

"Diego no," Klaus whined.

Diego didn't say anything, just gripped tighter. When Klaus didn't let up, Diego simply tossed him over his shoulder. Ben laughed at the scream from Klaus.

"What's going on?" Allison asked with a chuckle. They had just entered the living room; she sat on the couch relaxing.

"Relapse," Diego said simply. Klaus flailed his limbs wildly. Diego didn't lessen his hold at all.

Allison had a confused glance while standing up, "he's clean?"

Ben cursed to himself under his breath. Five and Diego noticed, obviously. Diego knew Klaus better than anyone, and Five seemed to know everything happening. The other three wouldn't have noticed, they didn't care enough to observe. Klaus forbid Ben and himself from talking about it, afraid it'd be a one-day thing.

"Few days." Diego calmly replied. He laid Klaus onto the opposing coach with zero elegance. Klaus's limbs flailed hilariously, and Ben stifled this laugh.

"Hm, I didn't notice," Allison replied. Diego smiled slightly as he turned to walk away.

"If he wakes up, call me," Diego snarled. Allison raised a finger as if she wanted to reply but shut her mouth. Ben furrowed his eyebrows but glanced down.

Klaus had fallen asleep, head lolled against the edge of the couch. His one leg fallen off the edge of said couch, laying on the floor. Ben shook his head with an eye roll.

"If?" Allison muttered. But Diego was long gone. Ben watched with a smile tugging on his lips as Allison groaned and dropped into a heap on the couch.

Ben was sitting there for hours- or at least he thinks so- before anything happened. It was the least eventful hours of Ben's afterlife, Klaus hardly moved a muscle. Ben was thankful for the distraction. Allison wasn't in the least bit interesting. She sat there and read the whole time, which was fine with Ben, though he couldn't get to his book, so it was quite boring. Even when she left to go to sleep, no one else came down here to entertain Ben, who they conveniently didn't know was there.

Even when she came back down in the morning, she grabbed a magazine. Ben was bored out of his mind. Sadly, since Klaus was in a- not so good- state, Ben couldn't move far away. Somehow Klaus was better with his powers unconscious than sleeping. Maybe his subconscious had kept his power switch on to protect him. Ben liked to think so.

"What's with the lump?" Five questioned as he blinked into the room. Ben snapped his head up from the floor, which he was desperately trying to make interesting.

"Relapse," Allison stated.

Five hummed, "Wake him up and tell him training's started."

Five was out of the room without a single waste, Allison just sighed with annoyance.

"Allison do this. Allison does that. Am I the only one here with any sense of stability?" Allison muttered to herself. Ben would've even found it slightly funny if he wasn't worried about the lifeless heap of nothing curled on the couch.

Allison proked and prodded at Klaus with no strength. When the guy made no effort to move, Allison proked a little harder. After far too long of nothing happening, Allison practically shoved him off the couch. Ben couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as Klaus fell roughly on his side. A groan escaped the man.

"Allison? What the fuck?" Klaus grumbled. Allison just huffed loudly and sat back down, bringing her magazine back to her face.

"Five says training is starting," Allison responded. She flipped the magazine page with nonchalance.

"Bastard," Klaus murmured. Allison didn't attempt to hide the small smirk that graced her lips.

"Klaus," Ben finally spoke. Klaus snapped his head over to his brother in surprise, and Ben wondered how Klaus forgot his companion was there.

"What ghost are you talking to now?" Allison asked. She didn't sound very interested, but Klaus seemed keen on explaining.

Something flashed over Klaus's face, "oh-uh just some random victim. You guys are swarmed with them," Klaus said. It wasn't entirely a lie, per se, the siblings were swarmed with them. But not now, it was only Ben now.

Allison nodded before turning back to her magazine. Klaus looked... disappointed if Ben had to guess. Like he expected, or rather wanted, a different reaction.

But Klaus hiked himself up and staggered to the courtyard. He wasn't enthused, and Ben couldn't blame him for that. Five was harsh yesterday. Ben trailed silently for a while, but while he looked calm, Ben felt that rage burning inside of him again.

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Ben blurted. Klaus sighed with annoyance as he glanced back at the ghost.

"Ben, I can't just forget what you said yesterday. I already tried," Klaus spilled. Ben didn't expect raw truth, Klaus was probably still completely out of it.

"Is that why that happened?" Ben found himself asking. Klaus wrung his hands nervously as he tightened them around his waist.

Klaus didn't answer.

He especially didn't say anything when he was met with both Vanya and Five in the courtyard.

"Shit," Klaus mumbled. Ben didn't feel any remorse, for one: he didn't do anything, and two: Klaus deserves this.

Five snapped a glare to Klaus before turning back to Vanya, and Klaus grudgingly moved forward.

"Morning Klaus," Vanya greeted. She was attempting to be nice, even if Klaus didn't deserve it at all. She was withdrawn though, her position contorted in such a way to close in on herself.

Klaus didn't answer, he simply sent a small wave without making eye contact directly. Vanya closed off the small welcoming exterior she had, turning back to Five. He looked rather annoyed, yet that wasn't uncommon.

"Okay Vanya, we're going to work with your fighting," Five stated. Vanya squinted her eyes slightly, and Ben realized that Vanya hadn't ever sparred before.

"Why?" she asked simply. Klaus stood off to the side, biting his cheek and gripping his stomach.

"You can't rely on powers, we have to make sure you can fight," Five explained. Klaus was nodding to the side slightly, clearly not paying attention.

"So I'm sparring? With Klaus?" she seemed and sounded nervous.

Ben always respected how she showed her feelings, she wouldn't talk about them, but she never hid them like everyone else. Ben remembered all the late nights where Vanya and him would listen to each other simply because no one else cared.

"Yes, that's what I just said," Five offended. Vanya smiled slightly, and Ben didn't understand why, but Klaus didn't seem to share her joy.

He was the furthest from delight.

"You okay Klaus?" Ben found himself asking again. He cursed himself internally for displaying sympathy to his brother.

"Just peachy," Klaus coldly countered. Ben couldn't find it in himself to care, but at the same time, couldn't find it in himself to not care.

Five walked further into the courtyard, Vanya and Klaus followed silently, both radiating their own versions of nerves.

"Rules: use 50% of your power. Don't use any street fighting," Five said, he was looking directly at Klaus. "And when I talk, you stop fighting," Five finished.

Vanya and Klaus nodded, stepping apart from each other. Vanya gave a small smile, a reassuring smile, mostly for herself. Klaus's eyes were brimming with tears, a frown prominent on his face, as he glanced around nervously. Ben, for once, couldn't figure out what was running through the boy's mind.

"Klaus, do you remember any of your training?" Five asked. Klaus and Vanya were facing each other, Five stood in between them, only slightly behind.

"Just what to do if you get knocked down," Klaus responded. Five nodded slightly as Vanya glanced around confused.

Ben watched silently. He knew neither of them knew what to do, and Five only knew fighting using his particular powers, Ben didn't understand how this was going to work.

"In a basic hand to hand combat, you need to block, dominate, dodge, and aim. It's simple, really. I want you two to try your best, and then we will work on specific things," Five explained briefly.

It was a sloppy fight. Ben even grimaced a few times as Five smothered laughs. It wasn't the duos fault, per se, but it was painful to watch. It was a basic fight, a few punches thrown, a couple of kicks, and a surprising headlock from Klaus.

The unspeakable happened.

Ben hadn't noticed it at first, but Five had a notepad sitting in his hands. He was taking notes. That wasn't the problem though. Klaus's hands had a very faint glow to them, and the notepad was far gone.

Five snapped his head up, glaring at no one in particular. He didn't seem to know who did it. Ben didn't understand how he knew about Klaus's predicament.

"I'm so sorry Five!" Vanya pleaded again. Ben grimaced in sync with Klaus, as the man radiated guilt once more.

"It's fine Vanya, but I don't know if that was you.." Five trailed.

Klaus's eyes wandered around the yard, panic filling him. Ben almost felt a small amount of remorse, but it was so hard when Klaus brought this on by himself.

"How? Why?" Vanya begged. She glanced almost directly at Ben, which was startling, but her eyes continued before Ben could worry about it.

"Yours seem to rely more on waving and that had no warning," Five said suspiciously. Klaus refused to meet anyone's eyes, including Ben's.

Vanya nodded before the words seemed to set in, she scowled at Klaus.

"Klaus? Was that you?" she asked. Klaus visibly gulped with nerves as Ben smiled. He couldn't help it, Klaus was being confronted. He deserves this.

"No," Klaus replied firmly.

Ben could tell he was still trying to convince himself of that, and that did spark some sympathy in the ghost. Klaus needed to believe in himself a little bit more. Then maybe he wouldn't find himself in these situations. Ben would like that.

Five blinked closer to the man, seemingly inspecting him. Klaus seemed to snap under his gaze.

"Five I-I don't k-know what's going on," Klaus sobbed. Though no tears were visible, Klaus's voice cracked as he started shaking. It was as if he had been restraining himself for a while now.

"Neither do I," Five muttered. He seemed to pace, as if that would cause him to understand. Ben wanted to be there, to help explain, to take some pressure off of any of them.

"Klaus!" Ben whispered. Klaus turned to look at him, eyes glazed. "Make me visible. I've been seeing this happen for a few days now," Ben explained.

Klaus nodded. He began to walk away, taking a seat in the gazebo. Vanya and Five followed semi-cautiously. They didn't enter with him.

Klaus's hands began to glow blue, his neck straining. He grunted softly, and Ben felt that rising guilt again. He had been beginning to wonder why he had been feeling so _much_ lately.

Ben was there, he felt it, he saw it. The way a hand flew to Vanya's mouth, eyes wide. She began to stammer.

"B-Ben?" she questioned. Ben couldn't even resist as he smiled at her. Just, now wasn't the time for a family reunion, this was one thing solely about Klaus.

"Ben? What's going on?" Five asked. Ben sat down next to Klaus, resisting the urge to place a firming hand on Klaus's shoulder. No sympathy. Not now.

"It happened when he tried to relapse a few days ago. He freaked out and the drugs got stuck in the air. Then alcohol. Then a stuffed animal. Then again with the notepad. It happens every time he gets panicked," Ben explained. It sounded crazy, but could it be any crazier than Klaus's normal powers?

Five nodded as Ben stumbled through his explanation. Vanya seemed to grow outraged.

"You lied to me?" she questioned. Klaus nodded, but this didn't seem to be what he was ashamed of.

"Yea, get used to that," Klaus answered with a laugh. He received three glares, but he seemed unharmed by them.

"You made me think it was my fault!" Vanya spat. Klaus nodded, he seemed more guilty over that, but it still wasn't the root of his problem with the entire situation.

"I thought it was! How was I supposed to know I wasn't completely useless?" Klaus asked. That wasn't true, and Ben knew it.

"You're lying again," Vanya pointed out. Klaus nodded with another giggle, and Ben couldn't help but wonder what his problem was.

"Klaus, what are you two babbling about?" Five asked. Ben nodded as if he didn't understand, he didn't really want Vanya to know he saw this and did nothing. She would more than likely not agree, not while she was brimming with rage.

"Stuffed animal, lights, glass. I played into Vanya's fears. What's the big deal?" Klaus asked. He seemed mad, though he had no right to be mad right now. Ben glared at him fiercely.

Five huffed with annoyance yet again, rubbing his temple with his forehead. Ben felt bad that he had to deal with all of these _children_ every day.

"What's the big deal?" Vanya raged. Her eyes flared as she stepped closer to Klaus and the wind picked up.

He seemed to shrink in on himself, and she noticed his fear and backed off slightly. Not much.

"Klaus! Are you that much of a stubborn, selfish, psychopathic bastard?" Vanya questioned with rage still evident in her voice.

Klaus seemed to deflate slightly, but it didn't slow him down, "I think you're exaggerating a little."

Vanya's nostrils flared with anger, "exaggerating? Get out of your own ass Klaus!"

Klaus giggled, only irritating the girl more. "No can do, it's quite nice here." He joked. Ben sighed deeply before looking at five apologetically.

"It doesn't matter! We need to tame whatever this is. We can't have two untrained powers in the house. Klaus, take ten," stated Five. Klaus nodded slightly, allowing the blue to flicker from his hands. Ben was gone.

He pretended not to notice the sadness lingering in his chest.

"Klaus! What the fuck is going on with you?" Ben asked. He was hoping Klaus would keep the honesty up, it was helping a shit ton.

Klaus put a pointer finger up and entered the house, Ben stayed quiet.

"I don't know!" Klaus shouted. His arms flailed all around him as he huffed. Ben rolled his eyes.

"You might want to figure that out before Vanya kills you," Ben slightly joked. He needed Klaus to figure this out, and while he didn't know if Vanya _could_ kill him, he also didn't know if she'd try.

"Let her! See if I give a damn," Klaus joked? Ben wasn't so sure it was a joke anymore.

He resisted the urge to ask. "Don't take the easy way out! Just talk to me. You have to admit it's improving things," Ben pointed out.

Klaus seemed to stall before nodding, "Obviously it is! I don't like doing it though." It was... truthful.

Ben's learned to pick up on shit like that. The way Klaus messes with his fingers, the way he'll do a weird gesture to take the edge off his words, the way he plays with his shirts to busy himself. And unless the little spins he is doing are for dance class, he's telling the truth.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Lif-" Klaus cuts him off.

"Yeah-yeah, I know. Life's not easy," he mocks. Though ben's head strongly responds with no, he smiles nevertheless.

Ben didn't know how to continue the conversation, so he just didn't say anything. Klaus trudged to the kitchen with all the poise of a fat cat. He slouched as he slowly marched to the kitchen, each stride trembling a little.

"Oh good, you're awake. Glad to know you didn't die," Diego snubbingly remarked when Klaus made it into the kitchen.

"Haha Diego, you're oh so very funny," Klaus joked. He sat down as Diego put a pot of coffee on. Klaus rested his head in his hands and placed it onto the table.

"Thank you, Klaus! You know, Luther has been saying he's funnier but I don't think he's right," Diego continued. Klaus chuckled abruptly.

"I'll give you that," Klaus commented. Diego smiled slightly and placed a white mug in front of Klaus.

Klaus raised the mug to his lips and Ben chuckled so quietly it was almost silent. Klaus took a sip before spluttering incoherently. He blew consistently as if trying to cool his mouth down. Diego chuckled as Klaus glared at him with joking fury.

"Piss off," Klaus muttered. Diego smiled as he sat down across from Klaus, shaking his head.

"Don't be a bastard," Klaus muttered again. Ben watched with a twinge of joy as someone got along with another living, breathing person. He's tired of being the only coherent one in this damn house.

"Impossible," Ben commented with a smirk. Klaus chuckled and glanced at Ben, and Ben wanted to ask to see Diego, but Klaus didn't seem to be in the right mindset.

Klaus was about to ramble on more except that Vanya came in, obviously done with whatever she was working on. She had a slight sheen of sweat highlighting her neck insignificantly.

What did Five do to her in ten minutes?

She glanced at him with a bit of anger flickering in her eyes before turning away and heading for the fridge. Klaus glanced down.

"Vanya, I am sorry. If that means anything..." Klaus trailed. Diego took this as his cue to leave as he stood up and left, abandoning his own cup on the table.

"It doesn't," she spat. Klaus rolled his eyes with a shrug as he went to leave. A firm glare from Ben kept him in his seat.

"I get that. I just- I don't know. I do feel bad," Klaus stuttered. He was out of the room before Ben could blink and Ben followed obediently as always.

Ben watched as Klaus worked on his sparring with Five again, though his head was only following at some points. He was thinking more about himself for once, he wanted to see Vanya. It would only do good for him and Vanya, maybe even Klaus eventually. If Klaus wasn't too exhausted afterward, Ben might have to bring that up.

Ben figured now was an okay time to take a minute to himself, Five was with Klaus, someone else could babysit him for a while. So, Ben went wandering for the first time since Klaus passed out, the second time.. or the third? Ben lost count.

He found Vanya sitting in her tiny room, reading over some sheet music. He wondered why she wasn't at her apartment, or smiling anymore, but something screamed that she and Leonard weren't on good terms. Especially now with those files and shit, she wasn't relishing in his company currently.

He thought about sitting down with her and watching, just keeping her silent, invisible company. But unless Klaus came venturing in, it'd be useless, futile, so he left to see how Klaus was doing. After all, Ben cared, sometimes. When Klaus deserves it.

So when he saw Klaus alone outside, just laying in the grass, Ben stood over him with a smirk. Klaus groaned as he glanced at Ben and chuckled, raising his arm slowly to facepalm himself lightly.

"You good?" Ben asked. He chuckled as Klaus went to get up but ultimately fell back down.

"When did I turn into Diego?" Klaus asked vaguely. Ben frowned slightly as he racked his brain, he didn't really understand where Klaus was going with this.

"I just mean- like, I'm so sad! All the time," Klaus trailed dramatically. Ben laughed and shook his head, plopping down next to Klaus on the ground as if he was tired.

"Well, I suppose it's better than being yourself," Ben weakly joked. He wasn't witty like Klaus, though even Klaus was lacking recently. He didn't have that same... spunk to him anymore. Ben almost missed it.

Klaus's smile was as weak as the joke before he was hauling himself to sit up. Ben wanted to help him up, but Klaus swatted his hand away, even if the effort only led to Ben's hand flickering and Klaus shivering.

"Can I talk to Vanya?" Ben blurted. Klaus seemed to freeze mid-thought, glancing at Ben with slight confusion before shaking his head.

"No," Klaus strictly structured. Ben made a whining noise from his throat as he flopped his hands down onto the ground like a child.

"Please, Klaus!" Ben whined.

"No, Ben!" Klaus also whined. It was like two children arguing over who got the last cookie, not that the Hargreeves ever got any cookies.

_That wasn't apart of their diet._

Ben stared intensely as Klaus matched the glare.

"Fine! Fine! Only because I feel bad for **her** , not you!" Klaus cracked after a few moments.  
Ben beamed. It might've been slightly inappropriate, but Ben probably couldn't care less. He got to see his sister again.

As the pair moved back towards the kitchen, the first place to always look for any siblings since _someone_ was always there eating or drinking _something_. No one was actually there this time around, which was actually quite odd, but the duo continued to the other main rooms hoping to find the girl.

Luther, actually, was the first one to make an appearance. He was sitting in dad's storage room, kind of (Ben doesn't really know what it is) reading, something, Ben didn't care enough to strain his eyes. Klaus seemed to grow more antsy, at the same time, was growing more frozen every second.

"Luther," Klaus begins. Luther startles and turns to face Klaus, face calmer than necessary, challenging, "do you know where Vanya is?"

Luther turns back to whatever he was so invested in with a detested look, "No, but Allison's up in the attic, she may know."

Klaus nodded and scampered off. Ben desperately wanted to ask so many questions. _Why was Klaus scared of Luther? What's with the death jokes? Are they jokes? What's with all the brooding? Where did normal Klaus go? Did I do something? Are your powers hurting you? How are you dealing with all of this? Is withdrawal still in effect? Are you scared of something? Why haven't we talked bout the kidnapping? Why are you being so honest?_

"Do you think Vanya went home?" Klaus asks about halfway to the attic. Ben shrugs lightly as Klaus turns to him. Though he considers the question.

"Probably not. I don't think Five would let her," Ben replied. Klaus nodded slightly and continued up the staircase.

"She could've gotten past him," Klaus pointed out.

"Past Five? I doubt that," Ben responds. Klaus nods and takes a moment near the top of the stairs, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall for stability.

Ben sensed that repugnant pit in his chest, that one that claws at him with guilt. He hates it. Loathes it so much.

"Ally!" Klaus calls out. It seemed random but Ben noticed he was out of it since he was distracted by that deplorable pit.

"Here!" they both hear a muffled yell. Klaus picks up his walk so he moves a little faster. Ben follows without strain.

Ben goes ahead of Klaus, honestly he was just bored following Klaus as if he was a puppet. If he can't ( ~~won't~~ ) move far away from his brother, he's at least taking lead sometimes. Even if Klaus does take his advice a few times out of the hundreds of times he gives it.

He could hear Klaus panting from a few feet behind him, and it was so eerie that this wasn't unexpected anymore. It was probably sad, still, if there is one thing all the Hargreeves have in common, it's not knowing how to properly identify strong emotions. They can detect guilt, anger, whatever, sure. But when it comes to aggressive, unrestricted, raw emotions, they aren't communicable.

"Hey! Have you seen Vanya? Luther said you might know where she is," Klaus caught up. He was still heavily breathing while leaning against the door frame.

Allison turned to face him with a worried glance, "Luther? How is he?"

"What? He's.. fine," Klaus responded. Ben furrowed his eyebrows as well, wondering the same thing as him.

"Really? He wanted me to leave him alone. He found some... disheartening news," she explained. Klaus nodded along as she talked, but Ben could tell he wasn't truly listening.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him! I need to know where Vanya is," Klaus persisted. Ben frowned with an eye roll as he watched Klaus stumble over all of his words.

"I think she ran to get Five some better coffee," Allison said briefly.

"Okay... Where is Five?" Klaus asked.

"His room, probably," Allison said stubbing a cigarette out.

Ben hadn't noticed it gripped in her hand until now, and he knew something bad happened. Not the usual Luther drama he created, he only knew because Allison _never_ smokes. She couldn't, she needed her voice.

Klaus was gone again, and goddamn it Ben was tired of watching Klaus stagger around the house panting. It was getting on Ben's nerves, and once again the thought popped into his head, he was feeling too much. It was unnerving. So as Klaus dashed to Five's room for some reason Ben didn't know or understand, he wafted through the possibilities.

~~None of them were great outcomes.~~

"Fivey! Where's my dearest brother!" Klaus shouted before barging into Five's room. Five was in front of Klaus's face with a knife before the man could make it the whole way into the doorway.

"Take it easy, Mi Hermano, just need to know something," Klaus stated as Five backed off.

Five went back to his walls, scribbling equations Ben didn't understand. Though math was never Ben's strongest subject, he was always more of a reader. Klaus followed and sat at the end of the bed, eyeing Delores who sat on the desk with a blouse on.

"You need to change her blouse," Klaus commented. Five looked at Klaus as if he was going to kill him, before recognizing the sincerity resting in Klaus's eyes.

Five's lips twinged up slightly, "What do you suggest?"

Klaus pondered over it for a moment before tapping his chin lightly, "Does she like sequins?"

"I guess so, the apocalypse didn't have a lot of options," Five muttered. Ben wondered if Five was ever lonely, if he ever had such intense flashbacks as Klaus has had. He has to have them, right?

"I think she'd rock some blue sequins," Klaus continues. Five hums thoughtfully as he continues to scribble.

"Maybe she would," Five shrugged lightly. "What are you here for Klaus?"

Five put the chalk onto his desk and wiped his hands together before walking over to Delores and leaning against that desk.

"How's it going with the whole-" Klaus made a wide gesture with his hands. "Saving the world thing?"

Five sighed, "We're gaining data, minuscule, but noticeable. Now, what do you need?"

"Where's Vanya, she has a ghost visitor," Klaus points his thumb to Ben, who rolls his eyes with fond exasperation.

"Well, she's going to be back in a few minutes. Until then, please vacate my bedroom," Five says with a creepy smile. Klaus raises his hands in surrender and backs out of the room, pausing to close the door behind him.

Ben groans as they travel back to Klaus's chamber.

It was about.. ten minutes later when the front door slammed and Klaus jumped up from his bed. he had been sitting there the whole time, just kind of staring at the ceiling. Ben was going to ask how he was, but he kind of needed his own time to reflect right now. He hopes, he really does, that Klaus will come to him.

"Five said you wanted to see me?" Vanya comes in. She didn't knock, nor did she request permission, and her tone was still oppressed with rage.

"Yes, my dearest sister!" Klaus exclaimed. Vanya seemed keen to leave, but Klaus sat up and clapped obnoxiously.

"I-I need to show you something," Klaus dropped his facade. Ben wrung his hands nervously as the anticipation built up and, if he could sweat, he would be right now.

"Uh- Okay, what is it?" Vanya questioned.

Klaus nodded and balled his fists again and allowed the power to feed into Ben. He always knows when it's happening, a sense of... vigor, almost, fills him. It's not.. desirable, but the outcomes are always gratifying.

_And he was back._

"B-Ben!" Vanya stuttered out, "You're back!" She practically squealed as Ben sat down and allowed her to run her energy out.

Ben felt a rush of exhilaration as Vanya enfolded him. It was, startling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know in the comments if this was an incoherent mess! If it's not too bad I'll re-write it after the story is done. But if it does suck ass, I'll fix it up whenever I can. So, I am throwing my little amount of decency out of the window and begging for feedback. Sorry I am so annoying sometimes lol :(


	8. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's hiding something, Klaus and Diego come across a problem with a police officer, Vanya and Leonard make up (kind of) and Vanya finds something odd, Klaus meets some recent.. friends, and a bullet causes a major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so freaking long! I was so caught up in holiday junk that I completely forgot I barely had 2000 words written. I dedicated today to finishing this, and I did it. It may not be the most descriptive chapter I've ever written, but I'm pretty proud of this. :)

Klaus knew a burning, searing pain was dashing through his chest with barbarity even if his brain was desperately trying not to focus on it. The indistinct babbling from Ben and Vanya, who were still hugging, diminishing into the background as he sought to alleviate the pain building through his bones.

Vanya and Ben eventually let go of one another, sitting down on the floor to keep Vanya still. Klaus wrapped his arms around the other to attempt to distract himself from the agony rushing through him. Maybe if he irritated his arm or something, the headaches and muscle discomfort would wither? Even if it was slight, anything was better than _this_.

"Guys," Five interrupted, blinking into the room. "We have a Luther problem."

Klaus was a little impressed when Five barely even teared up this time looking towards Ben. He did rest his gaze on Ben's figure longer than comfortable, but it was a major improvement from what he was doing, where he'd tear up and then pretend like it wasn't bothering him. Klaus wished everything could go back to normal. He missed normal?.

"When do we not?" Klaus remarks. He doesn't even notice most of the time when he retorts snarky comments, but he enjoyed doing it, and he wasn't going to stop.

Five just disappeared again as Vanya continued to stare wistfully towards Ben, whose gaze was nothing less than the same. Klaus remained uncomfortable while the two shared their moment. He didn't want to be there, and it unmistakably was exhibited on his face.

"Well, we must be going then," Klaus mocked his father's accent.

He stood from his bed weakly and his clothes adhered to his body with force. He pointedly disregarded the increasing throbbing in his stomach and the deep, sharp, stabbing pain coating in his chest. The heels of his feet grew more weary with each minuscule step.

Klaus forced himself to move out of the room and go downstairs, even if the shouting was encouraging him away. The voices alerted him to regain access to his senses as he lost himself in the pits of agony. He waited until he heard his own door shut to allow his power to fade, to force the strain away. He didn't want to notice how the pain lessened ever so slightly, but how could he not? His powers were causing him pain, more than the typical mental torture, they're now physically hurting him.

"Dad sent me to the moon, for nothing!" Luther said rather loudly.

Klaus hadn't been tuning in while descending the staircase, but nothing else could've gotten his interest quicker. Luther was talking about dad, and he didn't sound like he was defending him. Maybe this house would be less boring for a few hours today. Klaus misses his entertainment from the streets.

"Luther, we have approximately three days to save the world. This isn't relevant right now," Five snapped. Klaus joined them in the living room with nonchalance and placed himself on the couch before flipping his left leg over his right leg.

"No one is even focusing on that anyway! Training Klaus is not preparing nor stopping an Apocolypse," Luther said. Five huffed with annoyance hastily and glimpsed at Klaus, who simply shrugged with no disturbance considering he didn't entirely disagree.

Klaus shouldn't be their main priority. The end of the world is arriving, it's coming, in three days nonetheless, so why is training Klaus important? Vanya? Sure. She has new powers, and they are dangerous, so she should know how to control them. Klaus can sometimes cause a lamp to smash, that's not going to end the world.

His powers may be different than everyone else's, but they aren't compelling. They never have been. They have never been helpful, valuable, or propitious.

"What do you think I'm doing in my room all day? Training for an hour isn't distracting me. Just because you all don't seem to care about this, doesn't mean I don't." Five threatened. He was in Luther's space, the violence emitting off of his face.

Ben drifted to sit next to Klaus on the couch, and Klaus spared a small smile to the ghost. Ben appeared to radiate delight as a never leaving grin ceased on his face.

"Five... If you would just tell us how to help, we would," Diego tried to reason. Five turned his fury to direct it at him.

"You know Klaus, you could've paid attention while me and Vanya were trying to talk," Ben interrupted.

Klaus suppressed a chuckle as he turned to ben, rage filling him to his bones. He hissed at him before turning away and refusing to look at Ben. He used his power to help Ben. He was exhausted and worried and the fact that he could make Ben visible was already astonishing to him. Ben wanted him to pay attention? No thanks. All that has ever gotten for Klaus was his siblings preferring Ben over him. Klaus didn't want to be just the doorway to Ben. He was tired of being a pathway, of something that holds something better, but never was that something actually him. Was that selfish? Maybe. But Klaus couldn't convince himself to care.

"I don't have time to explain every detail to you imbeciles," Five continued. Klaus pulled himself out of his own head to force himself to pay attention to a conversation that probably would only cause more despondency for him.

"I know what's going on," Klaus brags quietly. He chuckles to himself as he ignores the glare being thrown from Ben.

"Really? But you had time to explain it to Klaus?" Allison joined in. Klaus scowls at her and sticks his tongue out like a child.

"I didn't. Klaus has just... been there," Five said. Luther rolled his eyes off to the side and Klaus just returned the gesture. He didn't ask to be involved.

"Why was he at the commission with you anyway?" Luther asked. Klaus tried to push the anxiety that grew in his gut as the name was brought up, he didn't notice the few books that flew off their shelves. ~~He also didn't notice Ben flinching away from him slightly.~~

"I took him with me," Five scoffed. Klaus chuckled as he said it and took Allison's water glass from her hand to take a sip.

He returned it to her hand as she grimaced and put it on the floor. Distantly, the phone rang and Vanya took this as a moment to free herself from this conversation and left the room. Klaus flipped his hand dramatically as he wished he acted as fast.

A knock sounded from the door harshly as the person took it among themself to enter the house unwelcomed. Five immediately blinked out of the room to check out the commotion. The rest of the siblings sat in an awkward silence as Five talked to someone outside of the living room.

Klaus risked a glance at Ben, seeing the ghost watching the scene with a wary gaze. He wanted to yell at Ben, to ask who he thought he was, what gave him the audacity to control Klaus. But Klaus was just nervous. Ben has been sulking more than usual, caring more than usual, and he's been following Klaus without annoyance. It was odd, Ben was usually irritable and moody, not caring and grateful. So when Ben returned to his older self, Klaus was only feeling that rising worry. He's so tired of feeling that.

Why was he feeling so much more? Klaus knew logically he was off of drugs, a suppressant probably suppresses emotions, but it's so weird to feel. To constantly feel power run through your veins and the way everything grows to be brighter. But on the opposite end, he also felt the headaches, the stomach aches, the joint aches, the _pain_ , just _too_ much. Klaus still wondered if this is worth it.

Did he seriously _want_ his siblings' approval? It felt like something else was motivating him, but Klaus has no idea what that is.

"So this is the academy? That's so cool," a middle-aged man said walking into the room. Five trailed behind with a glare as the stranger entered as if he owned the place.

Klaus supposes he's not a stranger, he remembers him from somewhere, but the headache was fogging his brain far too much to remember what he was remembering. Everyone else seemed to recognize him, and for one of the few times in his life, Klaus wished he was the same. To just not be a failure would suffice, but not being a liability? That would be striking.

"I don't know why you think you can just waltz on into our home, but you can't," Allison defends first, breaking the awkward silence between the seven. (including Benny- Boo)

"I'm just here to talk to Vanya," the man said. He has his hands in a surrender mode to clear his point, and though Klaus can't clearly remember, he knows when someone is suspicious.

"Does Vanya want to talk? I think she would've come to you first," Allison continued. The man seemed to grow more annoyed as his nostrils flared. Klaus craned his neck between the two to get the best view possible.

"Well, we should let Vanya say that," the man keeps going. Klaus was growing bored, if this fight is going to be so boring, at least a punch would be nice.

"Look, Leonard-" Oh... Leonard. Klaus remembered. He remembered Leonard's file and felt a rush of nerves overtake him, making the semi-noticeable nausea in his gut increase in size, and force.

"I just- we're kind of in the middle of something here," Allison pleads. She knew if Vanya came in, Leonard would guilt her into leaving, and they need her here. This isn't some dumb child rivalry, this is the fate of the world. Vanya seems too caught up in her own whirlwind to notice.

Which would be completely fine, if, you know, life wasn't on the verge of destruction. The Hargreeves had no time for petty differences, not now, not anymore. At the beginning of this dreadful week, yeah, they slacked off. Now that, this... week, has happened, there was no more fighting conjectured to happen. The Hargreeves are fucked up, and they know it, but now isn't the time for family therapy, it's for them to save the goddamn world. So, yeah, Leonard needed to leave.

Klaus glanced around apprehensively when Ben wouldn't look him in the eye, he was spiraling. He knew it was going to happen. All of the pain, the stress, the withdrawal, the emotions, the damn family, it was a lot to take in. Especially for someone newly off drugs, this someone so heavily relying on them to the point of them rather dying than leaving an inadequate pill behind. Eventually, those factors come spilling over the weak, dense, compact, stupid bucket of Klaus and he throws a hissy fit. Ben could usually calm him down, but Ben seemed to be in his own world, and not like a normal kind of another world, ya know, since he's a ghost, but something was wrong with his brother.

Ben was staring at nothing in particular as the sounds of arguing drifted to the background of Klaus's mind. Ben's eyes are more dull than normal, but filled with.. tears? Klaus didn't know ghosts could cry. He knew they could feel emotions if they were strong enough, but they never truly showed them. Such as crying. Klaus couldn't recall another ghost ever crying. Then again, Klaus didn't remember Leonard until Allison said his name, so what does he know?

"What's going on?" Vanya breaks into the silence. Allison had gotten up, standing in front of Leonard defensively in the entrance to the living room.

"Leonard?" she questions. Allison backs off softly, allowing Vanya to take her place.

"Hey Vanya," he says with a smirk.

Klaus hopes she can see through his game, but it's no surprise when she smiles back and practically melts. Ben finally spares a glance towards him as they share a sad, disheartened look.

"Can we.. talk? Alone," Leonard asks. Vanya glances around the room, inspecting the reactions.

Allison appears deceived, only a little, but also encouraging. Klaus is glad she's an actress, otherwise, this would probably get rough. Diego looks as if he doesn't care, and Klaus believes he doesn't. Diego seems to care the least about the whole end of the world thing, he's been with Patch far more than necessary recently. Five is annoyed, but no more than normal. Ben is anxious, the tears in his eyes staying put, they didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. Luther's annoyance matches Five's, which is honestly kind of surprising. Klaus didn't think Luther cared about anything besides himself, Allison, and their father. Clearly, the end of the world makes it into his ranks.

Klaus tries to keep his expression neutral, but he senses what everyone else has shown. He wished they treated Vanya better, maybe then she wouldn't swoon over kind words and smiles. Maybe her priorities would rest where they should be, not where she wants them to be. But he knows his expression is anything but, he probably looks like he's going to throw up. Not because of the scene playing in front of him, but because his head's spinning and he doesn't think he can handle that.

"I.. guess so? Can we make it quick? We have a.. family thing going on," Vanya explains. She looks annoyed, like she doesn't want to come back. Klaus understands, he wished he wasn't here in all honesty. They're loud and obnoxious, none of them care about any of the others, and why shouldn't the world end? It's a shitty world anyway.

"Of course," Leonard reassures. He places a soft hand on her shoulder and guides her towards the doors.

Klaus doesn't understand why, and he wouldn't be able to describe it later, but he jumps up to follow the pair. He needed to make sure Vanya came back. The way they treated her as kids sits heavily on his shoulders today, and he doesn't entirely know why, but he needs to fix it. Sure, he's a shitty human being, but he cares about all of his siblings. Some more than others, but the point still stands, he needs to make sure she knows this.

"Vanya!" He calls after her. She turns with a scoff like feature and motions for him to speed it up, "Can I have one second?"

She nods and motions Leonard out of the door, Klaus doesn't miss the glare he received, "I- Just promise you're coming back?"

Klaus knows he sounds emotional, he purposely did so, putting all the earnestness he felt into his voice. She needs to come back. Maybe it was for Ben, considering how happy he looked when their moment was over, but Klaus doesn't know. He doesn't care. As long as she comes back, he sees no need to reflect on his own emotions. They weren't important right now. They were a combination he didn't have the energy to untangle, too much work for little reward.

"Of course I am. You guys need all the help you can get?" she says it like it's a question. Klaus doesn't even recognize where he's going with this, but he pushes forward.

"Listen- I-I know you trust him, and I know that we don't, and I know that you don't care. You don't have to. Just- promise me - promise Ben, that you won't fall for anything he says. They don't give files to nobodies," Klaus tries to explain. It sounds weird, like it's not his voice, not his words, but she nods anyway.

"Okay, I can promise that. I'll be back in an hour," she says and leaves. Klaus sighs and thinks about laying on the cold floor, maybe that would stop the sweat beads on his face, or the heat burning through his veins.

And he was going to, but Ben belatedly follows him out. Klaus prefers to lean against the wall alongside the doors, clearing his forehead with a huff.

"You okay?" Ben requested while leaning beside Klaus.

Klaus giggles against his will, a fundamental reflex for him to defuse any concern towards him. He glimpses over to Ben, "Are you?"

Klaus continues giggling, hoping to defuse the emotions swirling in his gut with mania. He didn't want to _feel_ them, he wanted them _gone_. Ben rolls his eyes but sighs deeply before nodding. Klaus didn't push him, he didn't really want to comfort Ben and he didn't really know-how.

"Hey, Klaus. What are you doing?" Diego questioned. He put on his holster and compressed the adjusters without looking at Klaus.

Klaus sniffed harshly, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere with you," Diego snapped back. Klaus rolled his eyes with a clap, amping up his flamboyance. He hoped he could annoy Diego into taking him with him. He couldn't be in this goddamn house any longer than 5 more minutes.

"Fabulous," Klaus clapped. Diego sighed annoyingly and opened the door, but he held a hand out and allowed Klaus to go outside, Diego followed.

The duo (trio if you count Ben-) got into Diego's car as Klaus leaned his head against the cool glass. Diego was nice when he chose to be, he at least kind of cared about Klaus's well being. Klaus preferred if he didn't. It was so much easier to fall into the abysses of life when no one worried about you.

"Do you think Vanya will really come back?" Ben questioned. Klaus wasn't surprised the ghost listened in, it was Ben's easiest quality. The ghost was in everyone's business all the time.

Klaus shrugged, he wished she would. If not hopefully she'll at least call Allison and give the family some details. They kind of needed to know, Leonard plays a role in the apocalypse. So do Vanya and Klaus. Klaus concluded he and Vanya were developing powers, so that must be why they had files, not like either of them would cause an apocalypse or something. But Leonard doesn't have powers, not that they know of at least, so why did he have a file? What is his goal?

A gunshot interrupts the duo.

Klaus is pulled from his thoughts harshly as the sound erupts in the eery silence.

"Diego, what did you do?" Klaus directed. He wasn't all that worried, Diego was powerful.

People often disregard Diego because of the boy's personality, but he can dominate knives. That's pretty damn cool to Klaus. If Diego has knives, which he almost always does, he could easily kill someone- anyone. Diego could take a single person with a gun. So, yeah, Klaus wasn't worried.

If it comes to it, he could convince Ben to show off the horror once more. Most likely. Possibly. He'd figure it out if it came to that.

"Nothing," Diego said harshly. He used the sound he uses when he lies, he always used to use that tone with Father.

"Diego?" Klaus asked again. His tone was more worried than he felt, maybe he could make Diego feel bad?

"I've been hiding Patch while she heals," Diego releases. Klaus barks out a laugh as Ben snickers, Diego might not be the brightest one in the house.

"Well, why aren't you doing anything?" Klaus teased. Diego snarled with a huff of annoyance. Klaus didn't even attempt to hold back a laugh.

"I was leaving to get my knives."

Klaus leans against the seat dramatically, murmuring before chuckling loudly. This was all absurd. Diego pushes a little harder on the gas pedal before the gasoline runs out conveniently. Huh, that's ironic.

"Well, what do we do now?" Klaus asked. He was teasing slightly, asking a question, and teasing even more at the same time.

"We should probably figure out who it is," Diego requests. Klaus just shrugs and glances at Ben, who looks astonishingly disturbed by this whole ordeal.

"Whatever we're doing, we should probably do it faster," Klaus replied. The man was advancing, the bullets raining by the car. Thank the lord that this guy was such a poor shot.

Klaus couldn't even stop him as Diego stepped out of the car, but he could get out himself, so he did. Diego shut the car door so Klaus mimicked him, hoping he seemed intimidating. Only he knew he didn't, since the worry was churning through his heart, Diego didn't have his knives. Diego didn't have his knives. Since when didn't _Diego_ have fucking knives.

A man in a police uniform greeted the three, holding what Klaus thinks is a Glock 22. He only recognizes it because he's been head to head with it a few times, when he made a questionable arrangement with some preliminary men. That was an inadequate week. But, _god_ , the high was immeasurable. Completely worth it. Klaus couldn't even help it as he queried where those guys were, maybe they were still around. Klaus doubted it, but it was a nice thought to think about.

"What're you doing, Beaman?" Diego questioned. He leaned against the car with a hand resting on the top, his eyebrows raised. Klaus stayed silent, he didn't think now was a good time for a joke. Even if his humor was top par compared to some of his siblings.

"Where's Patch? The entire station is on scout," Beaman, Klaus guesses, asked. Diego sighed as his face drops.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since.. well since Klaus came back," Diego lied. Klaus raised his eyebrows at the performance as Beaman's expression turned unnaturally angry.

"So.. he knows where she is?" Beaman questioned as he turned to Klaus. Klaus shrugged and attempted to look fatigued, he didn't have an excuse. The station knew she rescued him, of course, he'd be a suspect.

"I didn't say that," Diego clarified, shaking his head. Klaus giggles against his will once more, he didn't even honestly mean to, again, it was a reflex.

"Listen, I don't think you nor your brother has her hostage or anything. The station doesn't entirely agree. We have orders to kill on sight. They're done with your bullshit," Beaman explained.

"Why on earth would I capture my ex-girlfriend?" Diego asked. Klaus raised his eyebrows, he didn't know the two dated. He figured something was going on there, but nothing confirmed his suspicions enough for him to be sure.

"You two had an.. unsteady relationship. None of us know you enough to be sure you didn't. We definitely don't believe - _him_ ," Beaman accused. He scowled at Klaus, who raised his hands in surrender before snickering.

"I didn't do anything," Klaus defended. Diego began to grow restless, clearly wanting to leave.

"I'll need you to make a statement at the station," Beaman advances. Klaus groaned with exasperation, peeping at Ben. Ben smirked at him, clearly relishing in the interaction.

"We don't really have time for that," Klaus snarked. Beaman seemed to be battling something internally, before raising the gun again.

Klaus didn't entirely blame him, it was a random stranger or his job. Diego and he didn't seem to be on the best terms, though they undoubtedly knew each other semi-well.

Klaus didn't even completely register the bullet raging towards him, although he didn't really mind it. He didn't really know, nor care, what that meant for him and his mental state. Diego registered it much faster than Klaus had. He moved to be beside Klaus and then jumped in front of him. He covered his face as if that would stop the bullet, and it did.

The bullet froze in its spot.

Diego seemed to be shocked for a moment before pushing it aside and slinging the bullet to the side. Klaus gaped at him in shock. Now another sibling has a new power, what the hell is happening?

"What.. the fuck?" Beaman exclaimed. Klaus doesn't remember any time he related to someone more, perfect words for this situation.

Beaman clearly didn't have time for this, turning around with his face lightened in shock, he got in his car with vengeance.

"What was that?" Klaus exclaimed. Diego inspected his hands before smiling cheerfully.

"That was so awesome!" Diego cheered like a child. The giddiness radiating off of him challenged a child's, and Klaus found himself sharing the joy.

They were back at Diego's... house? It was a boiler room, and Klaus knew he lived here, he visited here a couple of days ago, but could it be considered a house? After all, it was a boiler room. Diego collected his knives and hooked them into his holster, and they were about to leave when the door opened.

"You've got another call," an older man said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not-" the man gets cut off.

"Your secretary, got it," Diego said, pointing the edge of his knife at the man. He smiles before leaving the room.

Klaus shrugs at the guy, and himself, before following after his brother. He could distantly hear Ben muttering to himself and Klaus chuckled to himself, Ben has to be so annoyed. It was funny, almost. It was kind of stirring guilt in Klaus, but the humor was overruling it, so Klaus continued to chuckle to himself.

"Shit, we've gotta go," Diego muttered. Klaus raised an eyebrow but followed obediently.

"What's uh- what's going on?" Klaus asked. Ben seemed to hum in agreement, and Klaus nodded to agree with the hum, Diego must think Klaus is slowly going insane.

"Vanya found something in Leonard's apartment, they say it has something to do with her powers," Diego explained.

"Why do we care? Dad hid everything, why is this any different?" Klaus asked. He was technically right, though it was seemingly insensitive.

"Because Luther called," Diego cleared up. Klaus nodded, as if that clarified it, to be fair, it did. Luther and Diego did not get along, and Luther doesn't care about this duo enough to inform them with nonsense.

The ride to the house was.. awkward? Klaus doesn't know how to describe it, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it also was? Diego didn't talk much, stuck in his own head no doubt. Ben was refusing to talk, his hands jittering like they would when he was alive. And Klaus was far too overwhelmed to focus on either because that damn ringing was still in his ears and his head still crushed ruthlessly against his skull.

Entering the house was somehow even worse, shouting echoed from the living room as something shattered alongside Diego, Klaus didn't know which to focus on. He was so tired of the living room, and these damn meetings, he wished he'd stayed on the streets. Stupid Ben and his rehab insistence. If Klaus wasn't in rehab, he wouldn't have overdosed, then he wouldn't have seen the news, then he wouldn't be here. Was that reaching? Perhaps. Klaus needed to blame someone though, and Ben was the most prosperous victim. Plus, Ben was always there, whether he wanted to be or not. Who better to blame than the one always around?

"So... why are we here?" Diego asked as the duo (trio) walked into the living room.

Luther seemed to lament as he sat down exhaustingly, "Vanya found a book."

"A book?" Klaus requested. That's why they're here? For a novel? No, this should be something stronger.

"Yeah, Five has it," Allison clarified. Five was perched at the bar with a red book sitting in his hands as he furiously flipped the pages. His face was focused and determined, and Klaus figured this must be important to draw Five from his domain.

Klaus stalked towards the thirteen-year-old fifty-year-old, skimming over his shoulder to investigate the brown pages. They were filled to the brim with Daddy Dearest's handwriting, he had books for each of them. So dad knew? Klaus supposed he did, regarding that nothing went past Father's head, but Vanya? Why? Why did he hide that?

"What is it?" Klaus questioned. He didn't even consider that Five glared towards him, clearly exasperated by his siblings, Klaus kind of wanted to know. He was surprisingly engrossed in the entire circumstance.

"It describes her powers," Five explained briefly. It wasn't much, but it was all they required to connect the dots themselves. Dad did know, he knew, and he covered it. Either Father didn't think her powers were worth it or he couldn't contain them.

Ben used to speak about how their Father was contemplating doing something comparable to him since the horror wasn't the simplest thing to deal with, but Klaus never really dwelled on it. If Ben hadn't shown progress? He would've been just like Vanya. Was that a bad thing though? If he wasn't on their missions, Ben wouldn't be dead. Ben would be alive, and _happy_? Klaus hoped Ben would've found the good in it. But on the other hand, Ben would be distant, he would be miserable. Klaus didn't believe either appeared very genuine. Neither were alluring. Not to him anyway, maybe the others wouldn't coincide with that fact. Klaus didn't know.

"Does it say why he suppressed them, or how?" Diego brought up. He was alongside Klaus now, the others weren't too far behind either. Klaus just discerned that Vanya was sitting next to Allison in an armchair, Allison was coating a hand down her back in a soothing manner.

"It only suggests that he gave her capsules to manipulate them," Five said quickly. He put the book down and blinked out of the room. Klaus chuckled to himself, he wished he could do that.

"So... your pills did it?" Klaus asked. Vanya nodded solemnly as Allison agreed, continuing the hand movement.

"I totally called it!" Klaus exclaimed to Ben. He forgot the others were in the room, and he was talking to pure air, but Ben snickered silently as he smiled.

It was gone quickly as Ben seemed to come to his senses.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luther asked and Klaus shrugged. He didn't know. Personally, he fancied to say he was _funny_. But any description works, Klaus doesn't usually mind too much.

When the ghosts became too loud for Klaus to bear, when he could no longer ignore their screams, he went to bed. It scared him, the ghosts, and the fact that they were all going to be dead in two days if this continues like this. It was only fourish in the afternoon, so he figures a nap wouldn't _kill_ anybody. Maybe they'd be annoyed, but when are they not? He feels like he can't take a piss without someone complaining that he's wasting time.

He stirred in the middle of the night to a detonation, and he noticed Ben watching him with wide eyes. He gave a questioning glance, but Ben seemed to brush it off, motioning for them to inspect the sound. Klaus knew he'd request an explanation later, but for now, they needed to comprehend who broke in this time. Klaus can only hope that goddamn handler wasn't here again. Klaus can't go through _that_ again, not again. God, please not again.

"Can you go look?" Klaus asked. The two were walking towards the main staircase as silently as possible, and Klaus didn't think he could take a whole army on himself, so maybe Ben could check it out.

Ben nodded and Klaus acknowledged him with a small smile, hoping it was just a police officer or something similar. Then he didn't have to oblige to waking his siblings up. They needed to sleep if they wanted any chance at figuring out this entire mess, Klaus didn't need to sleep any more than he has in the past few days to live. He's lived on the streets. That's the only thing he took from _those_ days, was that he didn't _need_ to sleep, it was just an inclination at this point.

"Uh-," Ben tried to explain. He came up the stairs with haste, his fingers nervously twitching as Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Who is it" Klaus demanded. He has to know now, who was here? How did they make Ben apprehensive? Ben, who just earlier laughed at the concept of Klaus getting arrested.

"It's Hazel and the woman," Ben sputters out. Klaus feels his muscles tense as he freezes. A panic surging through his undivided being, all the way from his head to his ankles.

Klaus didn't discuss it before traveling downstairs, he wasn't planning on fighting, just observing. He couldn't help himself as he questioned why they were here. If they wanted that book, maybe Klaus would need to wake up Five. That appeared to be kind of significant to this whole ordeal.

He could hear Ben chattering to himself in a tired voice as he trailed behind Klaus. Klaus ignored him as he snickered to himself, listening to the muttering emanating from the foyer. The two were conversing indistinctly, and Klaus couldn't decipher exactly what they were saying. He knew what he was hearing was faulty when the two discussed how to get _him_ out of there.

His next chuckle was slightly too loud, as the two snapped their heads to where he was hiding, "You two are back?"

They grimaced at his childish whine before a stifled laugh emerged from Hazel. "What do you two need now?" Klaus asked as he leaned against the pillar off to the side of them.

Klaus was far too groggy to hear them murmur to one another, and definitely too out of it to recognize the metal pole hitting him in the head faster than it should've. He didn't appreciate the burning sensation as his vision faded.

"Not again," he heard Ben groan before he lost consciousness.

He woke up in a different motel than before, thank god, he demanded a change in scenery. But this one wasn't any better than the last one, the only thing even slightly different was that the beds were more refined than the previous ones. Klaus craved to lay on one of those beds instead of being tied to a rickety, shaky chair. They needed to adjust their systems, theirs are so overused nowadays. Klaus can't number how many times he's woken up tied to a chair, it's so cliche, and he kind of loathes it now. It was no longer even humorously kinky, it was just plain boring.

"Why does this keep happening?" Klaus asked to himself. Ben poofed into existence to lay on one of the beds, as if he was teasing Klaus without even prizing that Klaus desired to lay down.

"Because you're an idiot?" Ben said. Ben smirked as Klaus stuck his tongue out at Ben.

"Don't be an asshole, Ben!" Klaus whined back.

Ben rolled his eyes and flopped so he was more comfortable on the bed. Klaus couldn't even contain himself as he whimpered at the sight of his comfortable brother. He despised this chair. He heard Ben laugh to himself as he did a 'snow angel' on the sheets. He hates Ben as well.

Hazel and the woman entered the room again, discarded the masks (since Klaus had already seen their faces), and glared at him as he laughed to himself. He was confused himself as he laughed, but it felt nice, to actually feel a form of delight, even if the source was unknown. The two seemed to have a silent conversation with one another, before turning back to him and beginning their oh so lengthy discussion.

"Why am I here? Not that I don't like the two of you, sure your wonderful, it's just that I had plans. You're kind of ruining that for me," Klaus joked.

"I noticed you didn't have anything on you," Hazel acknowledged. Klaus giggled to himself and sighed.

"Yeah. After our last, rendezvous, I went clean," Klaus explained. He didn't know why he said it, actually, he kind of did. No one at home believed him, and even though these two wouldn't care, at least he could say it without getting ridiculed over it.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Because you aren't here on a fluke this time. We need something from you," the woman advances.

Klaus can feel the panic crawl up his throat, ripping at the walls, but he swallows that pain and smiles, "I'm flattered."

The woman visibly rolls her eyes and forcibly grabs the back of his chair. "Where are the files?" She asks and Klaus shrugs.

"Sorry to say it, but... I still don't get told things," he lies straight through his teeth. If he hadn't existed on the streets or taken drugs with zero to no money, they would've seen directly through him.

"We know you do. See, we work for the commission," the woman lets the chair go and stalks back to Hazel's side. "The Handler gave us some information, how you and Five were visiting them. You took the files, so where are they?"

"I don't remember," Klaus shrugs. He found it strangely troublesome not to look to Ben and hope for a reassuring glance, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He didn't even take the files! Five did.

"We're going to need you to work a little harder," Hazel interjects. Klaus scoffs as he finally glances around the room, holding his stare on Ben for a moment longer than necessary. Ben gave him the smile he wished for before nodding to the two, as if telling Klaus to focus.

"Why didn't you shoot me when I escaped?" Klaus found himself asking. He didn't even mean to, but it seemed to stall the duo. 

"It wasn't worth it. Do you really think we cared if you told anyone about us? It wouldn't change anything," the woman said. Klaus shrugged, that made sense. Getting away from the cops had to be more important than Klaus escaping. Five knew where they were anyway, at least Klaus assumed he did.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this. Hazel," the woman said. She motioned at Hazel with a hand as the man reached into the holster around his waist.

"End him," she said darkly.

Klaus saw the barrel of another gun for the second time today, this time it shot, this time it landed. He felt that panic charge to his head from his gut before the bullet hit him in his forehead. His panic forced a laugh to emerge from his throat, a strange sound, choked and strained. He saw a bead of red rush down in front of his eyes.

He saw black.

Then he woke up in a strange land a few moments later, a land of greys and whites. The different shades of grey made him feel insane before a trotting noise interrupted his freakout.

Was he dead?

_Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments if you want, I love reading them.


	9. Leonard does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben make some discoveries, Pogo and Grace have a problem needing to be discussed, the briefcase makes an appearance, Allison, Luther & Diego see someone, and something bad happens to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever. I think I posted last week, but I cannot remember. This chapter is about 2000 words longer than normal, I hope that makes up for it.

The trotting fulfilled the eery silence as Klaus gave himself a moment to compose what scarce dignity he had left. He didn't want to look up, but he knew, he acknowledged that Ben was nowhere close to him. Wherever Klaus was currently, Ben wasn't. Klaus had lost the energy that frequently radiates from Ben at a constant. That energy no longer filled the silence, no longer gave off that comforting feeling Ben did. Whether he was a little shithead or not.

"Where- Where am I?" Klaus muttered. A small girl, around the age of a preteen -Klaus thinks at least. Her features indicated of Indian descent, and her face was morphed into annoyance.

If he was dead, was this god? God seemed a little bitchy if so.

"You can't be here. It's not time yet," the girl responded. She was undisturbed by his presence, seemingly annoyed, but not surprised.

"That," Klaus huffs and rises to his feet, feeling the pain swell through his head, "doesn't answer my question, Kleine Dame." _(little lady- German)_

"You were shot," she said nonchalantly. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and felt a frown tug at his features.

He felt his forehead, where the pain had been rushing to, was continuously rushing to. Nothing was there. His forehead was flawlessly smooth; as usual.

"Am I dead?" inquired Klaus.

The girl bit her lip and seemed to think it over, her eyes radiating an annoyance Klaus couldn't explain, "Something like that, yes."

"Woah," Klaus uttered. Even though he shouldn't, he felt a sense of giddiness envelop him. It was kind of cool, talking to a preteen who may be God.

"I have to send you back," she continued. She wasn't completely vague, it had been semi-explained earlier, but Klaus still felt the confusion wear on him.

"Back where?" Klaus continued asking. The girl's exterior began to retort to antsiness.

"Back down there," she said as if it was obvious. It seemingly was. Klaus didn't know if he was just dense or if the girl was just irredeemably vague with the complete encounter.

"Down there? So I'm surely dead, are you god?" Klaus blurted. He was worried it was offensive, maybe she was some other religion's lord, but Klaus didn't know any others: so he went with what he knew.

"He's waiting for you," she declared vaguely again. She pointed to a large, tall treehouse shaped building. Klaus didn't know who 'he' was, but he aspired to.

So he wandered to the 'treehouse.'

Strolling into the room, it was renovated like a vintage barbershop. It was similar to one of those eery historical pictures that made your gut plunge and your head feel woozy. They never felt _right_.

Portraits of his siblings' appearances bordered the wall next to Klaus unnervingly. They were arranged in numerical order, and as the photographs went higher up the number line, the figures became more blurry and obtained more shadows. His picture wasn't present.

Something felt even more off, like Klaus remembered who was here. Certainly, they knew him, although this week showed Klaus that not everyone that knew him-he knew. He ventured further into the shop, trusting not to see anything with his face crossed out or anything disturbing like that.

"Ahh, number four," the taunting voice Klaus knew far too well, well, taunted him.

"I trusted that my son who could summon the dead would have brought me forth ages ago," his father complained. Klaus held a sense of dread in his head and gut as the voice swelled in his ears.

"I was never really _your_ son," Klaus denied. He understood that it was more than likely childish, a senseless thing to bring up, but he had to deal with that man for years. Klaus preferred to believe he had a valid motive for his resentment.

"That may be so, but it's no matter now. Come, sit," his father proceeded. He was undisturbed by Klaus's opinion; after all, it wasn't something he had never ignored before.

Klaus obeyed, seeing no reason not to; he was already dead. What could his father do to him now? Resting in the barber's chair, his father hooked an apron around his neck and rubbed shaving cream on Klaus's face harshly.

"I tried. To be fair, I was beside myself with grief, you had just died," Klaus joked. His father hummed, beginning to shave Klaus's neck.

"You children like to blame everything on me," his father muttered. The razor was sharp against Klaus's skin as his father took no time to cut straight to it.

"Well, you were a sadistic prick, and a _horrible_ father," Klaus commented with a smile.

"You're truly my greatest disappointment, number 4," his father sighed.

Klaus shrugged, "So I've been told."

His father proceeded to shave the seance's stubble, not being tender by any means, though no one presumed Reginald Hargreeves to be polite in any way.

"You haven't even scratched the surface of what you're capable of, number four," his father continued to ramble. He seemed not to notice Klaus's interjections, but neglecting his kids came as simple as breathing for his father.

"You and your number shit," Klaus scoffed. His father began rinsing the utensils before beginning to wipe Klaus's face off.

"But you continue to doubt yourself, thank the Lord your brother kept you from dying," his father engaged. Klaus regarded the way his father attempted to anger him, although Klaus has long since stopped caring about what came out of the man's mouth.

"I suggest you get down off your high horse there, papa," Klaus joked. His father, seemingly finished with the cut, put the tools away.

"Your cherished Number one found the moon letters and Vanya found out why she was taking her pills. You aren't harmless here either," Klaus admits. Reginald examined his face with a scowl before relaxing against the counter in front of them.

"I confess, I could've burned those," Reginald acknowledged. Klaus took a second to glare at his own lap, disgusted that this man got the privilege of raising children.

Klaus scoffed sternly, "That's your takeaway? Of fucking course it is."

Reginald groaned before tapping his fingers against the counter, "That was foolish of me. Not an ideal solution, I confess."

Klaus groaned before looking back into his father's eyes, seeing a sense of guilt written across the man's face, "Why'd you do it then?"

"Number Sevens powers couldn't be contained I-" Klaus had cut his father's excuses off with a loud scoff.

"Really? Or were you scared of her potential?" Klaus directed. Talk about foolish, Klaus realized he wasn't going to get an honest answer.

"Are they okay?" Reginald continued. Klaus sighed before rapping his foot against the floor, just to busy himself. His mind was rushing, and he needed to move. Klaus was never one to stay still for long.

Even when he was high off his ass, he moved constantly.

"Do you care?" Klaus questioned.

"Everything I put you children through, everything I've done to you, was to prepare you all for something bigger than yourselves. You never understood that," Reginald scolded. He shook his head as his fingers sped up, even his father appeared to be antsy.

Klaus bit down his initial response and scoffed, he chuckled to himself as his father watched him cautiously, "We were just kids."

"You were never just kids," Reginald pronounced. Klaus just sighed again, feeling repetitive already, and, looking back to a few seconds ago, wished he had given up sooner.

"You were meant to save the world," Reginald continued after a moment of silence. Klaus snapped his gaze back to his father from where it was previously wandering around.

"You knew about the apocalypse?" Klaus was utterly bewildered. It wasn't surprising to have it confirmed, but to hear his father admit to it, was unexpected.

"I needed to bring you all back, one way or another, I needed something... momentous," Reginald stood. He was traversing the shop, washing random things, talking out of his ass.

Klaus hesitated his foot tapping, zoning in on the declared words. Klaus stiffened, "You.. killed yourself?"

"Mm."

"Never do anything the easy way, do you? Couldn't just pick up a phone, huh?" Klaus requested. He went to stand up, the bitchy little girl was more fun than this, but Reginald held him down with a firm hand.

Klaus disregarded the bubbling dread in his chest.

"Would you have answered?" Reginald asked. Klaus paused from his struggling, no he wouldn't of, but someone would've. Wasn't like he was- or is- important to this team.

"You had so much potential, Number 4. Yet you've wasted it by putting that _poison_ in your body," Reginald ranted once more.

"So you've said," Klaus blanked.

"Don't come back here," his father's and the little girl's voices overlapped as a white fog faded Klaus's vision.

He felt that panic grow stronger.

He shook his head furiously, "I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back!"

His pleading seemingly hit deaf ears as he saw a dull room again. He tried to raise his hand to feel his forehead, but not only did a shooting pain overwhelm Klaus, but he was also still tied up.

"You.. can't die," Klaus said with a chuckle. He had sensed Ben as soon as the mist dissolved. If he died, and Ben didn't tag along, Ben more than likely cannot die again. Conceivable under different circumstances, but at least they know Ben isn't just going to disappear.

"Apparently.. you can," Ben muttered. He was in front of Klaus in an instance, distress etching his features. Klaus motioned to the knots as he labored to pull on his power. His hands glowed as Ben nodded and began loosening the tight knots.

"What happened?" Ben urged. Klaus thought about lying, to mutter about peaches or some shit like that, but the despondency rushing through his head fogged his decency.

"I died? I don't know. The little girl was a bitch and she kept talking about sending me back 'down' here. Then dad said some shit," Klaus rambled.

As promptly as the ropes were loose enough for him to slip his wrists free, he felt for a wound. Blank. His forehead was clear. There was a small dip, but nothing to give away a bullet wound generated death.

"Dad?" Ben proposed in a muter. He sat at the end of the bed, resting calmly as Klaus popped the tight muscles in his figure.

"Oh yeah!" Klaus exclaimed, he stirred in his chair to face Ben as he began chuckling again, "He worked in a barbershop and everything."

"Yeah? What did he say?" Ben urged. Klaus shrugged as he stood from the chair slowly and cracked his shoulders above his head.

Ben resembled to have moved past the entire dying thing rather fast. It makes sense that the whole dad thing caught his attention more. Even if you start the man's name, the whole family listens. It's pitiful.

"Do you think they noticed this time?" Klaus asked. He tried to seem nonchalant, something told him that Ben thought he was upset over the whole fiasco. Ben would be valid in his assumption, it did upset Klaus. After all, his family didn't even care that he was gone.

"I know they did," Ben assured. He seemed a little doubtful of his own claim, yet he sounded so confident it practically drove Klaus to believe him.

The wicked nagging voice convinced him more powerfully.

Klaus laughed it off, convincing himself it wasn't a big deal. People go missing in that house almost once a week. He chose not to focus on how people all knew said people were missing, "We best go check on that then."

His snickers were sure to convince Ben that Klaus was either insane or, generally not worried over his own safety. Neither theory was completely wrong, per se, but it wasn't something Klaus had time to dwell on now. Ben seemed okay with ignoring both assumptions, nodding hastily and standing. He waited for Klaus to shove the pain away before joining him on his feet.

Klaus inhaled coarsely, desiring to control some of that pain fabricating in his head, it did nothing in his favor. A dizziness controlled his eyesight for a moment before he forced the breath to leave his lungs. He braced himself on the chair as it wobbled slightly from his limited weight, swiftly ignoring the curious gaze sprouting from his brother. Klaus couldn't even overlook wherever his mind went, wondering what he would do if he entered the house to see no commotion over him.

He didn't want to think it over, but he knew something would change in his head. Something that would drive him to do the thing he'd been pointedly avoiding for weeks. His doubts swarmed, it wasn't going to work, not if Ben had anything to say or do about it. It could've been selfish, Klaus imagines it probably is, but who the hell cares? His family didn't give a shit about him, you'd be just as upset as well.

"Cars this way Klaus," Ben broke. Klaus looked over, noticing they were outside the room now. He wondered when he started moving.

"What? You don't have a car Ben, you're a ghost," Klaus spoke slowly, a teasing smile placed delicately on his lips. He acted as if Ben was a child, a deflection; maybe. But Ben was a ghost, and he was still a ghost without a car.

Klaus wondered if ghosts could come with cars. It never has happened, but he's only halfway through life.

Ben didn't answer. The dead man continued walking towards a blue-tinted car silently. Klaus was still fairly out of it; his forehead burning and aching with vengeance as a fire-like pain spread from his skull to his feet promptly.

"Oh," Klaus muttered quietly as it made sense.

Five had a blue-tinted car. Nobody _really_ knew where it came from, maybe he bought it, maybe he stole it. It didn't matter. Five had that car, that was where Klaus was going with his scattered ass thoughts.

So somebody did know, how, or why, wasn't a top priority. Did everyone know? Klaus had been complaining, sure, he wanted his family to know if he was kidnapped. On the contradicting side of his mind, he didn't desire to tell them what happened.

Someone would have questions. Someone would want to know where Klaus went, why they took him again, how they got him; but Klaus didn't want to explain. Getting captured, that sucked, but dying? That would surely come up in the conversation when someone asked why they didn't annihilate Klaus, and that definitely wasn't something Klaus was ready to bring up.

"What's up Fivey? Need a break?" Klaus asked as he opened the passenger door. He rocked on his heels with growing energy, the weariness of death slowly fading.

Five looked absolutely pissed.

Klaus hoped it wasn't towards him.

As Klaus sat down, Ben drifted in to sit in the back. Normally Klaus sits with Ben in the backseat, as a way to keep the ghost company, but Five knew Ben was around and it had started to look weird when Klaus ignores the open seat in the front recently.

"How'd they get you this time?" Five asked. He moved the gear and started backing out of the parking lot with a blank look on his face.

Klaus cherished the next inhale, gasping loudly when his lungs begged for air again, "ah, you know, the normal. They broke in, Ben went to look and they found me."

Klaus concentrated on keeping his tone light and airy, forcing his aching bones to also submit to these rules. They pleaded for relief, and while he couldn't give that to himself, he could easily convince others he had.

"And when I found you... there was blood coming out of your forehead. Klaus your heart was still beating," Five admitted. His face formed a grimace like expression, but it was gone quickly as Five noticed Klaus looking.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in a state of disbelief. He assumed his heart stopped beating, and it definitely did when he was up there. That wasn't a feeling normal people had. Maybe it was trying to get his body running again, but Klaus wasn't smart enough to get to a conclusion on this concept.

"That's weird," Klaus shrugged with a giggle. Five was presently unimpressed, glaring at Klaus with a sneer.

Klaus only chuckled again, "Klaus. What the hell happened in there?"

"I don't know! I was there, and then there was a gunshot, then I saw daddy, and then I was back," Klaus cursed himself. He felt his thoughts spiraling more even as he thought about them spiraling.

Five knew something happened, obviously, Five pretty much knew that Klaus 'died'. But admitting only confirmed Five's theories. As much as Five cared, as much as Klaus knew his brother cares, his greatest fear now was that they would test this new power.

They would test this how they test the others.

By practicing _using_ them.

"You saw dad?" Five asked. He almost sounded disgusted, and Klaus didn't blame him, but Five also sounded sort of intrigued.

Klaus was not anywhere close to interested.

"It's not important. Where is everyone?" deflected Klaus. Even if it didn't work, Five knew Klaus was deflecting, of this Klaus was sure. Five still didn't expand on the subject anymore.

"Various. Allison and Diego went to Leonard's to look into a few things. Vanya's sheltered at the house, she's practicing. Luther kept saying shit about the moon again," Five shrugged.

Klaus looked to Ben, hoping to get some kind of input, but Ben simply shrugged. If Klaus wasn't in so much goddamn pain, he'd force Ben to talk to Five. Instead, he grunted with discomfort and looked out the window slowly.

"Why am I getting powers suddenly?" Klaus asked.

He didn't even know it was a question he was thinking about, maybe he had been, but when he tried to think a wave of agony would fill his bones. Five seemed to be surprised by the question, masking it quickly anyway, considering it was the first thing uttered in the silent, hot car for minutes.

"Because you're sober?" Five shrugged.

That was the obvious part! Five was supposed to be a theorist, someone who looked into things further than the surface would take them. Klaus was supposed to assume and hope for the best, but now he had a desire to be selfish, and what is Klaus if he doesn't pay into his own desires?

"Come on Five," Klaus dragged, whining obnoxiously, "I know you have another answer!"

Five scowled in Klaus's direction before sighing and turning a corner, "I don't know?"

Klaus deflated, in a way he wasn't sure he was capable of. Klaus had survived without hope for the majority of his life, surviving on the streets dwindled any spark someone could find. It sucked the life out of you until you could get another drug to fake the emotion anew.

Klaus had been feeling a lot more hope recently. Regularly with Five. If Five could come back from the fucking apocalypse, he could do a lot of shit. This was something outside of the boy's brainpower? The fuck?

No, Five had an answer.

"Five!" Klaus whined again, dragging the letters out in a way the man saw fit.

"Listen, I have a theory. We can't go down that pit now though. The apocalypse is coming Klaus!" Five panicked again.

"I know that! What do you want me to say?" Klaus asked. When Five said nothing and clenched his jaw, Klaus raged on, "What do you want me to say? 'Five how are you doing with being an asshole?' Maybe show us what equations you're working on."

"You're all imbeciles, you wouldn't comprehend a single one of them," Five cleared up. Klaus shrugged- again, probably was valid.

"Come on Five. How do you expect us to help you if you won't tell anyone what's going on-" Klaus cuts himself off with a gasp, "What if Vanya does it?"

"Cause the apocalypse?" Five asked, offended.

Klaus shrugged, inhaling as if that would diffuse the pain that was still constantly thrumming through his muscles, "I don't know. What if that book was to not cause the apocalypse? Daddy said Vanya couldn't be contained."

Five just slightly suppressed a smile when Klaus mocked their father, "Dad also said that time travel wasn't possible."

"You did mess it up. To be fair, Dad said it wasn't possible at your skill level," Klaus continued. Five scoffed and glared before pulling beside the house.

Klaus didn't wait for the answer, undeniably an insult towards Klaus's intelligence. He wanted to go to bed, for once in Klaus's long life, he wanted to go through the nightmares. Anything beats the pain he was going through.

"Master Klaus," Pogo greeted him. Klaus glanced towards the kitchen, where he was going to stop for water before heading to his dusty room.

The chimpanzee stood outside of the kitchen, cane firmly set on the ground and a frown etching his features. Klaus nodded and went to enter the kitchen, mistaking the encounter for a friendly greeting rather than an intention.

A cane stopped him at his ankles.

"Pogo," Klaus acknowledged. The chimp smiled slightly, and the look resembled the chimp's face every time Reginald had taken Klaus to the mausoleum.

It established terror in Klaus's gut, that Pogo was about to do something he would regret, that might harm Klaus in some way. If Grace was here, sporting that taunting smile, Klaus might have broken down.

"Hello dear," there she was. Grace, in all her glory, standing firmly in the kitchen with a glass of water, as if reading Klaus's thoughts. But she was not donning a smile, so, Klaus didn't break down just yet.

God, why did Ben have a life in the afterlife? If Ben didn't have a fascination with exploring and checking in on the others, the ghost would be by his side right now and unintentionally talking Klaus down with snarky, rude comments.

Klaus never genuinely knew if Ben meant to talk him down from panic attacks or not and yet he regularly did, just by being ignorant and snarky. Klaus continuously assumed it occurred like that because Ben was perpetually sassy, so no matter what was happening, Ben was always the same, making Klaus feel a sense of normalcy in times where he felt overwhelmed by change.

"If this is some kind of weird threesome attempt, I'm not into chimps. Or women for that matter," Klaus quipped. He willingly took the water from Grace, whether it was drugged or not didn't matter.

Klaus couldn't die.

Or something like that. (He still didn't honestly know.)

"Nothing like that, Master Klaus," Pogo proceeded. Pogo persisted with his stern, relaxed tone while talking. It was clear that Pogo was serious, whether the situation was serious or not.

"If this is about the fucking box, I haven't found it yet," Klaus assumed. He sat down at the table, the understanding of this taking a while pushing Klaus to relax moderately.

"Dear, we have to talk with you," Grace supplied unhelpfully. Klaus remembered the siblings talking about turning her off, or that she was turned off, but he can't remember. If she had been shut down, she was fine now.

So that didn't matter.

Klaus decided to stay silent, hoping the conversation would be over soon. A wave of pain swelled in his gut as the building sweat on his neck increased. An overwhelming heat filled his bones as a weariness had joined it happily.

"Grace and I are under the assumption that you are developing some powers," Pogo started.

Klaus smiled and stifled a laugh, "I heard that too."

"We were.. nervous when you'd develop a certain power, and it seems you have," Pogo continued without hesitance.

Klaus didn't know how they knew, but he froze in place. His mind paused mid-thought, or whatever Five would call whatever happens in his brain, and caused his muscles to appear chilled.

"H-How do you know that?" Klaus questioned.

"Your mother," Pogo began with a sigh, "was programmed to keep track of your powers, to see if there was a.. certain pattern they followed."

Pogo paused, sparing a glance at Grace, who was busy at the stove, more than likely making cookies or something. Her humming filled the silence as Klaus waited for more explanation, "Whenever your... habits started, your powers were repressed. We hid some others."

Klaus froze mid-sip. His water was just about empty, but he was glad his bones wouldn't allow his arm to move fast, otherwise, he would've choked. Causing a scene when nothing bad could happen now, ludicrous. Klaus assumed that was how this would work anyway.

"Hid some?" Klaus blurted, glancing back up from the floor to Pogo. He was Vanya now? Fucking hell.

"Some felt far too dangerous for the others to know about, they would open more doors than we could close, you could say," Pogo continued. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as questions swarmed his very being.

"Daddy dearest didn't take pleasure in this?" Klaus asked. It seemed unlikely. If Klaus really could die, and they knew this, Father would've immediately taken advantage of that. Klaus could've been the sacrifice for the team when they so desperately needed it.

Klaus could've been the sacrifice for Ben.

"Your powers- much like your siblings, weren't developed as a child," Pogo taps his cane as he walks forward, clicking his tongue, "It was difficult to manage, and yours could, and inevitably did have a large impact on your health, it was too much risk."

Klaus wanted to point out that he was the nugatory sibling, the replaceable. He was a lookout, and nothing more, and he had grown to be fine with that. Another reason his Vanya jealously sprouted, he was on the team, yet he still wasn't apart of it. At least she never had a choice, it was never her fault for not being apart of it. Klaus was the reason in his case.

"Well," Klaus clapped. He shoved any negative feelings and told himself it didn't matter, it wouldn't matter in two days, "Why did you need that box?"

"The contents of that box composed of Vanya's evaluations, we wanted to protect those," Pogo said with a click of his tongue.

Klaus sighed and finished off his water glass, Grace immediately swooping in and taking the dirty dish. Pogo seemed to be awaiting an answer, but Klaus didn't even know how to respond to any of this new information.

He wasn't planning on sharing any of this.

"Your father wanted to ensure you all knew the threat you were facing. He was relying on you so that he could tell you all about the apocalypse-" Pogo began after noticing Klaus wasn't going to respond.

Klaus was ready for bed, he had been, but now that the headache was just a throbbing piece of nothing that shot pain through his bones every time he blinked, he was far past done with this conversation.

"So I'll tell the others," Klaus shrugged. He went to stand up, feeling a delicate hand placed on his shoulder. Grace smiled too sweetly at him before beginning to politely push him farther down.

"That's why we met you her-"

"Trapped me here," Klaus interrupted again. Pogo sighed and tapped his cane again and Klaus took a sharp intake, ignoring the shaking of his nerves.

"You may not tell the others what you found out, from us nor your father," Pogo stated. Klaus glared at him with a frown, wondering why, but mostly feeling the annoyance take hold over his emotions.

"Why? You said this is what he wanted?" Klaus continued. His ramble would've resumed, but his lungs felt tight and his head felt as if it was sagging.

"Master Klaus, your siblings are taking care of the matter, we need no more distractions. Your father was an intelligent man, but he could not tell the future," Pogo vaguely stated.

"Пого, if anyone should know, it should be Five, right? Isn't he the one trying to solve this?" Klaus asked. Pogo seemed to sigh again and glance to Grace, who was now perfectly lining said cookies on a pan to cool down. _(Pogo- Russian)_

"Master Klaus, I only ask that you respect our wishes,"

"Yeah, whatever," Klaus deflected with a wave of his hand, he began to stand up, "Je vais au lit, Pogo." _(I'm going to bed- French)_

"Thanks, mom," Klaus repeated. He gave her a peck on the cheek before swiping a cookie from her tray.

"You're welcome," Grace thanked him and went back to cleaning his dishes.

Klaus took a bite after blowing on the treat and continued on his way to his bedroom. It wasn't a big thing; the encounter wasn't something he wanted to bring up, but it still sparked a sense of anger in his gut.

Klaus slept for a couple of hours in peace, nightmares? Absolutely. But no pain. It was a welcome trade-off. When he woke up, he felt like he could've been flying. Klaus assumed he was still half asleep, in that place between dreaming and being awake where nothing feels real, but you know it is. So when pain coursed through him with retaliation, Klaus ignored it.

"Morning Klaus," Ben's voice sounded through his groggy brain.

"Benny Boo, where ya been?" Klaus responded, "Is it morning?"

"No, but you slept forever, it's been two hours," Ben cleared up. Klaus chuckled and propped himself up, practically hearing bones popping as he did so. The wall cooled him off as he leaned his head against it, the freezing surface pushing a freezing wave down his veins.

"That's practically a new record," Klaus joked and rubbed his eyes roughly. Ben smiled slightly, flipping the page in his book nonchalantly.

A knock interrupted the peaceful silence that had been spanning the room for a few moments. Klaus groaned and flopped back onto his bed dramatically as Ben sighed. The duo made no effort to move.

"Klaus! Family meeting," Allison said from the door.

Klaus sat back up, slowly, and furrowed his eyebrows, "Again?"

"Come on," Allison barked again before her heels clicked away.

Klaus sighed and glanced to Ben, who was oddly sharing a similar expression, "Well, lass uns Ben bewegen." _(Let's move then- German)_

The duo made a venture to the living room, still, Klaus knew he looked like an utter mess, so when they make it to the entrance, Klaus sat at the bar. He wouldn't be able to keep himself under control. His pain had died down, but now every time he moved his muscles felt as if he hadn't used them for years. He still seethed when he took a drink. Klaus couldn't even get himself to care when Luther and Allison exchanged glances and looked at him distastefully.

"Klaus, you should sit with them," Ben conversed. Klaus tried to be kind, he really wanted to, but the voice of another human sent a rush of dizziness through his skull.

So he hissed at him.

"Bonjour family," Klaus said when no one was speaking first.

Five was pacing the space between the bar and couch, Allison and Luther were in the armchairs, Vanya was on said couch, and Diego was leaning in the doorway. None looked incredibly excited to be here this time, but they were here anyway, that had to count for _something_. Klaus felt a panic rise as he thought over what Five could be hiding that none of them knew.

It could've been something over the apocalypse, equations, the moon, Vanya, or it could be about Klaus dying. Klaus so desperately hoped Five left that part out.

But before Five said anything; Five was gone. Five had heaved a sigh and left the room in a flask, back before Klaus could continue his blinking progress. It was now a chore to blink.

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" Klaus exclaimed. He thought he saw Ben nod beside him, but Klaus was more than sure that was just his imagination.

His excitement reached deaf ears as all he got were glares in his direction. That was fair. He went with Five to get that fucking thing, maybe he should've remembered they had it. But, to be fair to himself as well, he had been through a lot this week.

And that wasn't a thing he was keen on remembering.

The back case glistened as the sun dimly shined into the room, creating a creepy ambiance that Klaus could only describe as fitting. Klaus couldn't for the life of him remember the plan, or how they even got it here from the commission, but they had it. They had it. It was in this house.

So that's why Hazel and Cha-Cha wanted him.

Not for Five, not for his powers, not for information nor his father. The fucking briefcase. God, when was this briefcase going to go away?

"I vote that we destroy it," Klaus blurted out.

Eyes. That's all Klaus could see. Supposedly, that wasn't the right thing to say, but Klaus believed it was the best idea. That would get so many problems off of their backs. Ben even laughed at the judging glares, and while Klaus should've been upset at the lack of decency... Ben was back. No more pitying glances or concerned treatment, pure snark.

"We aren't destroying it, Klaus. What we are going to do is use it," Five explained.

Klaus shrugged with a chuckle, thinking of striking that damn case off of the ground with power he didn't think he had, "I stand by my vote."

He was busy thinking about his own fantasy to notice the agitated look spanning the room, this time towards Five. Klaus was so fucking lost.

"What? Didn't we just decide not to use that thing?" Vanya asked. Her position more free and her voice more set in her opinions, Klaus was semi-proud of her for that.

"In a sense," Five took a large inhale, sighing, "Tomorrow is our last chance though. We have two days, in two days the world is over, we don't have many options left."

Luther went to say something, probably some bullshit about being the leader, but Allison covered his mouth with her head. He could easily move her hand, but one glare kept him firmly in place. Klaus didn't even try to stifle his laugh, seeing the ape submit to shutting up was absolutely fascinating.

"Say we all agree with this decision. What's your plan?" Diego asked. Five seemed to stop in his tracks, disturbed by the fact that he was actually going to be able to explain himself.

"The plan is the same as it has been, I don't see other options. We gave it time, and now we have a day with no progress," Five tried. It was a... unorganized explanation. They all knew what he was saying well enough, but the boy never explained his plans, anyone else would be off the wall confused.

Klaus was a little confused himself.

"You can't be serious. We can't use that," Klaus said, utterly disgusted. Reginald did not kill himself for Five to reverse their progress.

Klaus wouldn't personally say he was a fan of their progress, however something had to be going right for Reginald to send him back. If they weren't making progress, his father definitely would've found a way to hold him hostage in the afterlife. That's just how Papa Liebste was. _(daddy dearest)_

Five glanced at him, without a hint of a glare, and genuinely looked interested in where Klaus was going with this. Klaus felt the logic essentially lock into his brain, Five knew what happened, Five knew Klaus had some information. Klaus wasn't going to willingly say what he heard. Klaus had fell right into his prepubescent brother's trap.

"I'm just saying," Klaus took a deep inhale before glancing to Ben, who shrugged again, probably interested in this as well. Asshole of a ghost, he was, "maybe that's not the best idea."

Five motioned Klaus to continue on his half-assed explanation, probably deciphering each word Klaus utters to get solutions or clues. Not only could Klaus not explain it (courtesy of Pogo and Grace) but he didn't want to either, "Vanya's made a lot of progress. What if you go back and it doesn't go the same way? My idea is making more sense now, huh Five?"

Five visibly grimaced and glared at Klaus, who shrugged with a chuckle. Diego seemed to be stuck in whatever thoughts this whole thing brought up, Allison and Luther shared another look, "Maybe he's onto something."

Luther looked appalled at Allison as she said it, mouth somewhat agape and eyes full, "You can't be serious, that was the most half-assed thing I've ever heard. And we live with him!"

"I'm just thinking, what if Vanya's powers do have something to do with this? It all seems weirdly timed. What are the odds that Vanya gets powers the same time the apocalypse is coming?" Allison suggested. Klaus pointed towards her with a loopy smile and nodded ecstatically.

"Pretty likely. Are we insinuating that _Klaus_ causes the apocalypse too?" Five asked. Klaus didn't miss the judging tone over his name, he was under the impression that the duo had made progress, once more he was proven incorrect.

"I'm not implying that Vanya causes the apocalypse," Allison consoled. Klaus hadn't noticed, but Vanya had visibly shrunken back into herself and he felt a twinge of guilt envelop him. Maybe bringing her into this wasn't the best idea.

Klaus couldn't take it back though, then he'd have to explain how he knows what he does.

He wasn't willing to do that.

"I'm just saying, it's a pretty big coincidence that Vanya gets powers now. I'm not saying she causes it, I'm saying Leonard does," Allison finished. Klaus paused, taking a glass of water he hadn't noticed before and taking a sip.

He couldn't help himself when he gurgled some of it.

That wasn't where Klaus was going with this, but it works fine enough. Attention is off of him, which isn't something Klaus ever thought he'd wished would happen, but here they are.

Five seemed to glance around the room uncertainly, pondering something in his mind before sighing, "Do we all agree with this?" He received a lot of nods before he grunted slightly and looked at the case limply hanging in his hand now, "Okay."

Five jumped out of the room hastily and Diego muttered something quickly and left, Klaus would more than likely have to look into that later. Senseless conscience. He pitied a glance at Ben, discerning immediately that it was a mistake, Ben gazed sadly at Vanya, who was silently sitting on the couch messing with her hands. Of course, the bastard felt bad for her, they were always so close.

Klaus wasn't jealous.

He wasn't.

"You're going to make me go over there, aren't you?" Klaus muttered. Ben seemed to snap out of a trance, at least Klaus now knew he wasn't faking his reaction, and seemed to take the words in.

Ben nodded with a sheepish smile, "If you're even slightly right, we should make sure she's okay."

Klaus really didn't agree with that, but the kicked puppy look on Ben's face could've convinced him easier than words. In fact, it did. Klaus was only doing this so that dumbass frown would get off of his asshole of a brother's face.

Yeah, that was why.

So Klaus huffed a puff of air and hiked himself up. He felt muscles and bones crack and pop as he felt a weariness settle into his bones uncomfortably. Vanya only glanced a little bit at him before staring at her lap again. She seemed to be internally battling herself, before finding a sense of courage.

"Do you really think I could cause the apocalypse?" she questioned. Klaus sighed uncomfortably and sat down slowly next to her, but not close enough to touch. He was smart enough to figure out that neither desired physical comfort right now.

"I don't know, Vanya. I think any of us could, I don't think you would..." Klaus trailed off. He was awkwardly shifting, from that discomfort in his being and from dealing with sentiments again.

Klaus glanced around the room and when he didn't see Allison and Luther sitting in their seats anymore, he saw his fists glow. He honestly didn't even register it until Ben was hugging Vanya again.

Their moment was short-lived.

"Ben?" a voice cut through the silence. A broken, wavering voice, undoubtedly the person was crying, or at least tearing up.

Klaus locked his gaze to see Allison staring at the trio in shock, Luther wasn't far behind. Luther's eyes were broad as he secured two water glasses in his hands, Allison was beginning to break into sobs while her arms limply hug from her sides.

"Oh my god..." Allison muttered. Her voice showed her disbelief, the betrayal that no one told her Ben was here.

Klaus felt his heart race. It wasn't that he didn't want his siblings to all see Ben and be able to hang out with him, it's just that he didn't want that. If they all could see him, would Ben still be by Klaus's side? Would Ben still _care_ about Klaus?

"Hi Ally," Ben spoke with a lack of breath. Allison guided her hands to her face, coating her mouth as she cried.

She was hugging Ben quicker than Klaus could embarrassingly keep up. Luther seemed to observe, following everyone's movements as if he would break the moment and Ben would be gone. Klaus can't assure anyone that Ben would stay around long anyway, the tiredness beginning to rest heavily on his shoulders anyway. Klaus moved to the other couch, not keen on sitting in the middle of a family reunion... again. Especially not one that he wasn't welcome to be apart of.

While the girls sat with Ben and Allison cried, Ben cried, Vanya had a consistent smile on her face, Luther kept an awkward smile plastered on his features. Ben was far too polite though, therefore he hugged Luther. Luther seemed less tan interested in the situation, though it was far more likely that the years of self-isolation made his social skills weak. Klaus and Luther were opposites, that's what Klaus had been realizing.

Klaus watched as the three giggled and shared stories, Luther ended up leaving about halfway through the whole encounter, however, Klaus didn't have that benefit. He had to watch as the two babbled about Ben's presence ~~(Again, Klaus was doing that, but when has that ever mattered)~~ and Vanya's power growth ~~(which still made Klaus's heart twinge with jealousy)~~

Vanya was doing wondrous in training, which was great, but Klaus couldn't push away the thought of her being special. He always thought Vanya was great, even if Vanya never wanted to be Klaus's friend considering he was just the druggie. Klaus didn't even hate that she had powers, but that she was powerful. Klaus is still a letdown, even after semi-beating his own obstacles. His family hasn't even acknowledged his sobriety yet, or his efforts to help, but that's fine. Klaus can't complain.

Well, he can, and he will, but not for tangent long durations.

Vanya and Allison started babbling about bonding time and going out, but Klaus didn't really care. He went to the bar. Ben was distracted, he didn't have his babysitter around him now.

Klaus didn't fancy being blackout drunk yet, he knows how bad that is after not drinking for a long time, so he poured a glass instead. He even got to use his dad's favorite glass and the most expensive whiskey they owned. He believed he was going to be able to get drunk this time, what a clown he was. He didn't aspire to be 'junkie Klaus' again, however, his body hurt, he just died, his withdrawal was barely even gone yet (though it was significantly better now, thank the little girl), and he was a wimp. His reasons felt valid at that time.

"Nope," someone said and took the glass from Klaus.

"Why?" Klaus whined. He looked over to see Diego standing there, taking of sip of Klaus's whiskey! Klaus pouted and went to grab the glass, but Diego just let it fall to the floor and smash.

"So dramatic," Klaus whined, rolling his eyes flamboyantly. He leaned his head into hands, which were resting atop the counter folded.

Klaus and Diego sat in a fairly uncomfortable silence as Klaus stared at the broken glass, a heartbroken expression resting on his face. Soon enough the girls ended up leaving, but Klaus would soon learn later that he forgot to pull the power, and Ben was still corporeal and visual.

"Ben?" now was when Klaus realized. Ben was leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed, his face morphed into shock. Diego shook his head in disbelief before staring for a longer amount of time.

"How are you, man?" Diego asked, pulling Ben into a tight hug.

"Ya know, I'm a ghost so... pretty good," Ben replied. Klaus was, for once, appreciative of Deigo's broody personality.

No crying this time. Thank god. If Klaus had to deal with one more person crying today, the seance might break down as well.

Well, there were no tears for a moment. After a couple of minutes, the two boys let go and were casually talking while Klaus observed from the bar, not even trying to hide the smirk playing on his lips. While Ben was telling a story about Klaus at a local bar, one Klaus couldn't even remember vividly, he began to touch his chest tentatively.

Then he rested his hand on his heart more forcefully and rubbed it in circles, as if he needed to smooth it. Klaus was going to ask what was wrong, why Ben's face was scrunched up in pain and his breathing seemed to be faster than his normal, which wasn't that fast but ghosts don't typically breathe at all, so it was fairly fast.

Then he cried out and bent over, so his head was resting on his thighs as he clutched his chest, Diego was going to help Ben, but seemingly not knowing what was happening, he said, "Ben, you alright man?"

Ben reeled his head as a whine escaped him, muted from his pants. Diego meant to help Ben, just, his hand passed right through. That was only ominous because Klaus hadn't let loose on his power, he didn't do that, Ben had.

"Ben?" Klaus asked, shuffling towards the man. Ben refused to respond, mumbling something before his palms visibly clenched harder on his chest.

Klaus laid a timid hand on his shoulder, gently guiding Ben to a standing position to touch his chest. Sometimes ghosts would get pain in their chest, a tell-tale sign that they were reaching the end. It was safe to say that Klaus was panicking. When Klaus has felt that pain once and a while, he's learned that he can kind of share a ghost's pain if it's physical, if he touches them in the origin site.

Klaus moved Ben's hands again, prying them to stay off of the ghost's chest before Klaus pushed a palm on his chest. It wasn't near anything Klaus was feeling, but they never had been, a ghost's pain tolerance is as low as can be, not feeling anything for a lifetime does that to a person. But this wasn't the end for Ben, thank the lord/ little girl/ whatever that thing was - yet ghosts don't feel pain. Klaus kind of wished Reginald was alive, dad would have the answers, he knew a suspicious amount about ghosts.

"Klaus," Ben stated before he practically collapsed. It didn't seem like he passed out, a ghost's need to breathe is less lively than them, so why were Ben's eyes closed?

He wasn't alive, Klaus could rule that out, the man had no pulse nevertheless, and Klaus can't bring people back to life for certain. He wasn't dead, he wouldn't be here anymore if he had, they tend to fade away. So Klaus didn't know what was wrong.

"What's happening?" Five asked, walking into the room. He gazed at the half-dead _?_ Man before frowning at Klaus.

Something seemed to click for the prepubescent boy.

"This is why we have to train! Klaus, pick him up," Five ordered and marched away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus knows a shit ton of languages, and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> This chapter might be a little all over the place, but I had a lot to cover in a short (ish) chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay.


	10. Encased in blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out why he passed out, Vanya leaves with Leonard, Five makes headway on his eye situation, Klaus tries to convince the family of what happened to Dad, and Ben is overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, I'm aware, if you want to know why it'll be at the end of the story. 
> 
> Things are drawing to a close, the apocalypse is finally a day away!
> 
> I feel like the timeline is kind of messed up, but idk how to fix that so I'm just not going to try. Limited room to do everything I wanted to, that's my excuse.

Ben felt a rush in his chest. A sensation that he wouldn't usually feel, because honestly, his chest fancied being numb. Ben didn't usually enjoy or relish in that numbness, but now, as a searing pain passed through his nonexistent bones, he prayed for it to come back. 

Where was he? He could hear Klaus, but when was the seance not talking, or, more accurately, rambling? Ben shifted his position, successfully feeling himself on a bed, laying down to be precise. His eyes lingering shut as the pain continued to not relent for his own well being. 

"What happened?" Ben grumbled. It wasn't loud. It wasn't like in the movies where the character shoots up out of bed and attempts to leave. Ben didn't even open his eyes a crack. 

"You decided to be a bastard and pass out," Klaus laughed. Ben tried to force his eyes open, and as soon as they peeled apart, he blinked until he could see and the fog cleared. 

He was in the infirmary at the academy, Klaus was next to his bed painting his nails, and Five stood off to the side and flipped through some old files. Ben assumed Five couldn't hear nor see him. 

"I can't even breathe, how did I pass out? Doesn't that require breathing?" Ben asked. Klaus chuckled beside him and waved his hand to dry the nails. 

"Five's a doctor apparently. He said that since I drained my power, you got drained of your energy, since I give you that," Klaus explained. It was probably one of the best he's done, clear and concise enough that Ben could decipher what the hell was going on. 

"So you did this to me?" Ben accused. Klaus rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, staring straight into Ben's 'soul'. 

"Quelle surprise," Klaus did in a sing-song voice and did a dramatic show of his hands. Ben sighed and shut his eyes again, of course, Klaus was the reason Ben was hurt. 

Klaus meant well, most of the time, but he had a very low regard for his own safety. Maybe this would make him take better care of himself, since Ben and him now share health basically. It was a nice thought, but that's all it was. That's all it would ever be-a thought. 

Ben felt the pain begin to subside, as he began waking up more. He was sitting in silence when Five spoke up, "Is he back?" 

Klaus nodded, "Okay, can you bring him back?" 

Klaus nodded again. Ben felt a rush of energy run through his head, just as it had every time Klaus summoned him. As he saw the blue tint come over his limbs, the surprise washed over Five's features again. It was as if he forgets what Klaus can do, or that Ben's around, when neither is happening. 

"I figured out what actually happened," Five glared at Klaus, who smiled sheepishly, "Klaus was attempting to keep you visible to Diego, even as he grew weak, so you were ultimately gathering too much energy at once and it essentially overworked your system." 

Ben nodded along, as if any of this made any sense, "I don't have a system, though." 

"You do, just not a human one. Your powers are still active, right?" 

Ben nodded. 

"Exactly. You still have all of your human elements, they still operate, but you don't _have_ to use them. You don't _have_ to eat, drink, or use the bathroom. What you do have is an immune system, which is where Klaus's energy is going, and if it can't keep up..." Five trailed. 

Ben nodded. 

"Okay, so he basically overfed me?" Ben asked. Five nodded and went back to the counter. 

"Right. In a weird way. Do you feel fine now?" Five asked. He leaned against said counter and watched with a curious gaze. 

"Yeah. I feel... normal," Ben explained. Five nodded and seemed to look content, so Ben sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed as Klaus shifted his lower body to get out of the way. 

"Wir sollten dann, Essen," Klaus exclaimed. Ben shook his head with an exasperated huff but stood up anyway. _(Then we should eat - German)_

Klaus opened the door and ever so politely held it open for Ben and Five, who insisted on going back to his room. Klaus withdrew his power, clearly still tired from last time. (Ben was going to say yesterday before he realized, he didn't actually know when it was)

"You're a little asshat, you know that? I had to stay in that damn room for an hour, an hour Ben!" Klaus jokingly complained. He had on his stupid black jacket, and it flowed gracefully as Klaus hastily walked downstairs. 

Oh good, it was only an hour. They still had a good amount of time before the world collapses in front of them. That's okay. Five has a plan, right? Right? 

"Hey Klaus, how's Ben doing?" Diego questioned. They had just finished descending the staircase and Diego was apparently heading upstairs. God knows why he was doing so. 

"He's fine," Klaus replied with a dismissive wave. 

Diego seemed to perk up at that, "Can I see him again, then, if he's okay?" 

Klaus looked to Ben with a questioning glance, and, as always, Ben shrugged. He didn't really know what to do. He is a seventeen-year-old ghost after all. 

"I guess so," Klaus shrugged. 

The feeling happened again. 

Ben felt a rush of happiness envelop him as Diego saw him, the amazement and disbelief making him feel warm inside. Klaus was the only one who could ever see him, knowing that their siblings could see him now, it's quite literally the best thing to ever happen to Ben. 

"Hey man, sorry about what happened. Dickwad over there wore himself out," Ben explained. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Klaus smiling mischievously. It took all of Ben's willpower not to stick his tongue out. 

"It's fine bro. Shit happens," Diego dismissed. 

The two talked for a while, and while Ben tried to focus on every word, he couldn't. It was hard to focus when all he could think about was how Diego could see him. Diego was talking to him. Diego could touch him. The thought alone made Ben feel so... amazing. The thing happening in front of him almost blew his mind. 

Klaus inhaled sharply, "Entschuldigen uns, but Ben might pass out if we do this anymore." _(Excuse us- German)_

Ben shrugged and stepped back from Diego, as if conveying he agreed with Klaus. Ben felt fine. But Klaus was clearly growing exhausted, and no one needs the same accident to happen again. 

The duo was standing at the kitchen counter before Ben could blink, that's how it felt. It was way too quick for his comfort, but when has his opinion ever mattered with Klaus? Speaking of the medium, he was sitting at the end of the breakfast table, looking at nothing with a lost expression. It reminded Ben of when Klaus overdoses, nothing going through his brother's brain that is coherent enough to translate to speech. 

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on? Or are you going to stare at the wall for longer?" Ben asked, growing rapidly antsy. What happened when he wasn't around? 

"Whatever do you mean?" Klaus sarcastically remarked. Ben huffed from frustration before rolling his eyes in accordance. 

"You look like you just saw a ghost- no pun intended," Ben regretfully said. He grieved the statement the moment it left his mouth, the seance's lips quirked. 

"Drop dead," Klaus replied coldly, a sickeningly sweet smile overtaking his calm expression. 

"Low blow man, low blow," Ben smiled, despite his best interest, "Now, do I have to prepare to be sympathetic, or?" Ben dragged, or more accurately whined to Klaus. 

"I don't know, Ben. I just, you weren't there for an hour..." Klaus sighed. Ben nodded, finally taking the seat Klaus had- at some point -moved out for him. 

It made more sense. It wasn't what happened when he wasn't around, _it's that he wasn't around._

"Why is that upsetting? I thought you be jumping for joy?" Ben asked. It made sense, Ben heavily relied on Klaus, and the man definitely wouldn't be in a good place if Ben wasn't around, but, honestly, Ben had still been wondering up until now if he was a burden. Someone that bothered Klaus, but he had no way of getting rid of. 

"Oh, you sweet- innocent child! I'd be dead if it weren't for you," Klaus praised. He looked Ben straight in the eyes, eyes burning with such sincerity that Ben had to look away. Klaus kept his finger held high, using it to annunciate his point to the dead man. 

"Klaus, you can't die." Ben reminded sternly. 

Klaus's hands fell to the table, clenched tightly into fists but somehow still soft enough to not make a sound. He smiled sadly, "We don't know that." His face morphed quickly to fear-then regret-then anger- and as quickly as each emerged, they disappeared.

The knives, previously sat on the edge of the cooking counter, went flying. It wasn't controlled like the previous events, even if they couldn't be considered as so, but this was so much worse. The little holder, carefully encasing six holes for the knives to slip into, was not built to telepathic abilities. 

Knives went flying as well, all encased in blue.

Really? Of fucking course this is the one time Diego didn't feel the need to steal knives. Of course. 

"Shit!" Klaus yelled. It was mostly out of anger still, but there was evident fear. Ben couldn't be hurt by said knives, but Klaus could, and despite the facts, the flying knives gliding towards his face weren't any less scary than when he was alive. 

Still considered a pointy object hurtling at his face. 

The knives scattered abruptly, four clattering to the ground theatrically while the other two pierced into the wooden table as if they were always intended to be there. Ben jumped sightly, a little startle running down his spine, before turning to Klaus.

The man was audibly panting, a sweat bead trickled down his cheek from his forehead. He hunched over the table as the breathing quieted down slightly, before groaning coarsely. Ben didn't want to say it, but as he saw a blender shake slightly, he realized he didn't have much of a choice. 

Ben sighed, looking around the room for anything that could stop him from having to do this. He huffed, fairly annoyed, "Klaus we have to train that, we have to find Five." 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no-" Klaus continues muttering as he gets up, "We cannot do that. Benny-Boo, if you have any self-dignity, or any respect for me, you won't say a peep to Five." 

"I never really had either of those things, that's why I hung out with you," Ben snarked, Klaus stuck his tongue out childishly. 

Then, the man started laughing. "Oh goodness! He can't see you! I.. for once, don't have to listen to you!" 

Ben sighed and dropped his head before-"Not if I irritate you. Do what I just did, you make something fly, boom! Five knows and I don't even have to talk to the brat. Win-Win." 

Klaus looked up, and, for once in his life, kind of looked scared of Ben. Ben knew Klaus hated training, but he has to learn to control this. And besides, Five isn't like dad, Five isn't going to lock Klaus away or anything like that. Then again, Ben doesn't know what happened to Klaus, he's only going off what he knows about claustrophobia and his own knowledge of Reginald's training. 

Klaus waved a hand dismissively as Allison and Diego ventured into the room. Allison had fear creeping onto her face, making her smile seemed strained, while Diego looked as calm as ever, as if nothing had ever bothered him before. 

"Has anyone seen Vanya?" Allison asked. She walked over to the counter as if the knives around her were nothing out of the ordinary. She started the coffee pot and turned around, leaning against said counter with a weary smile, Ben noticed how old she looked, how tired. 

"Isn't Five guarding her?" Klaus asked, a sense of jealousy rising in his tone. Ben didn't understand why Vanya having powers bothered him, Klaus didn't like his anyways? Right? 

"She walked out this morning, said somethin' bout' practice and Leonard," Diego replied. He sat down at the head of the table, poking at one of the knives that was stuck there. 

Again, no one acted as if this was new. 

Allison's eyes widened as the coffee machine beeped sequentially, "And you let her go?" 

"Vanya is completely capable of making her own decisions," Diego answered. Klaus made a noise of disagreement and knocked his head against the table. 

"Is she? I love her to death but we saw how she was last time," Allison informed. Diego shrugged with nonchalance, finally ripping the knife out. 

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself," Diego spat. He turned the knife in his hand in a way that made him resemble a serial killer. 

"What's your problem? I thought you of all people would want to protect her, you protect everyone else," Allison interrogated. Klaus made a 'whoop' sound before pumping a fist in the air, muttering, "Fight fight fight fight." 

"I stopped protecting her when she published her book," Klaus's chanting stopped abruptly. 

Ben remembered what she wrote, it hurt, he wasn't so bad, but everyone else's? His and Five's were the only descriptions that didn't mark them as the worst people ever. Klaus was fairly upset about it until he shot up in an alley and forgot what had happened. Ben didn't remember what Diego's had said. 

"She made a mistake!" Allison yelled, tears filled her eyes. She wanted the family to mend, Ben knew, and the others weren't making it easy. 

But some broken things, just, stay.. broken. 

"A mistake that cost me my job! My friends! I can't forgive that, Allison," Diego sighed. The knife clattered to the table as he huffed in defeat. 

~~Klaus froze.~~

"You lost your job? How?" Allison asked, seemingly intrigued. 

Klaus sighed loudly as Ben saw the exhaustion wear on his face. 

"Once the police found out how many people we killed, how many innocents were involved, I wasn't qualified to be in a force with them." Diego ranted. Ben sighed quietly, petty, sure, but clearly important to Diego. 

That's all Diego wanted, to help people, instead a book cost him his job. 

"I have news," Klaus spoke, abruptly. Both heads snapped to meet his gaze, and Ben felt a sense of worry fill his gut. 

What now?

"About what?" Allison asked, grabbing her mug and sitting down next to Diego. 

"About dad, ally," Klaus joked. It was serious, but he tried to make it seem less serious than Ben assumed it was going to be. 

"What about him? He's dead, don't tell me you have a speculation too," Diego grumbled. 

Klaus rolled his eyes with a forced laugh, "Heavens no, I didn't spare a thought to that. Although I do know how he died." 

"You just said you didn't," Allison intervened. 

Klaus huffed, "That's not what I said." 

"What're you saying then?" Diego and Ben said at the same time. 

"When I was with Hazel and Cha-Cha, I reached across the bridge-" 

"Bridge?" Allison and Diego asked, glaring at each other after. 

"Oh, you don't know, right. When I look for dead folks, I have to cross a path from the living world to the dead world, dearest siblings," Klaus explained, waving the other knife around in the air. It kind of made Ben uncomfortable. 

"What are you talking about, Klaus?" Ben finally asked. Klaus stared at him for a moment before hissing. 

Ben chuckled against his will and shook his head, Klaus was childish. 

"I saw dad," Klaus began, when the other two showed no reaction, he continued, "He.. killed himself." Klaus sighed. 

Diego huffed as Allison laughed, "We don't have time for your games, we're going to investigate it now." 

"I'm not kidding!" Klaus pleaded. 

_Ben stared at him._

"He.. killed himself? Really?" Ben asked. Klaus looked to him sadly and nodded, and Ben could tell the medium was serious about this. It's from the fear shining through his eyes that no one but Ben would recognize that gave his brother away. 

"I'll play. Why?" Allison joked. Klaus sighed. 

"I don't really know. But!" he began as the two looked ready to leave, "I know that he did it to get us together, why he couldn't just call, I don't know." 

"So, you're trying to convince us that you conjured dad, something you haven't been able to do for years, and that- that egotistic asshole killed himself? He has too much pride for that," Diego explained. Allison nodded to his left and Klaus whacked his head off the table, clearly mentally exhausted. 

"First off, I'm sober now," Klaus bragged, waggling the knife to point at the two, "Secondly, he doesn't have enough pride to let the world end." 

"Why did he tell you?" Allison questioned, posing like she bought her brother's claims. 

"I... don't know? He said he should've burned Vanya's book, that I had potential, and a bunch of other shit that I didn't listen to. Maybe he didn't want us to be preoccupied with his death? I don't know," Klaus ranted. Ben nodded along, having learned how to elicit the essential information from Klaus's rants suitably enough to get the main idea. 

"We don't have time for this," Diego spoke quietly to Allison. She nodded in agreement.

Ben looked to Klaus, hoping the medium couldn't hear them somehow, but he did. His expression reeked of disappointment, the eloquence almost sparked pity in Ben. In fact, it basically did. 

The duo stood, readying themselves before walking out of the room. Ben scoffed, feeling as though they should've known Klaus was telling the truth. Then again, how would they? They haven't seen him in years, they don't know how Klaus acts- how he really acts, they don't know what he's been through. Neither does Ben, not really, he doesn't truly know what happened in his brother's life. 

"You good?" Ben asked. Klaus nodded, his eyes not focused on anything in particular and seemingly glazed over. 

"You sure? You look like you're about to pass out," Ben semi-joked. Klaus did look like he was about to pass out, Ben was kind of hoping he wouldn't though. 

"That's because I am," Klaus slurred before slumping on the table. Ben groaned and rolled his eyes as he looked over his brother's ostensibly unconscious form. 

It's sad- that this wasn't unusual anymore. Klaus's powers... physically hurting him. Ben didn't even flinch at it anymore. He knew Klaus would wake up; so he waited. He waited until Klaus began groaning an hour later before he picked his head up. That was the shortest time yet- maybe that was an improvement. Maybe. 

"What'd I take?" Klaus muttered. It was in such a sickened, disheartened, heavy voice that Ben felt pity for the man. The fact that Klaus had that little amount of respect, of willpower for himself- sparked sympathy in the ghost. 

It was overwhelming. 

That feeling, again, of feeling way too much. Why was he feeling so much all of a sudden? It couldn't be Klaus, right? All the other ghosts acted the same, all except Ben, but why? 

It didn't matter, not now, now he had to focus on Klaus, just to make sure the man wasn't dying or something. 

"Nothing, surprisingly," Ben snarked, crossing his arms, "passed out again, though." 

Klaus groaned obnoxiously, "We've gotta stop doing this, Benny boo." 

Ben chuckled, despite his common sense. "Yeah. We really do," Ben remarked. He tried not to show how much he worried, knowing Klaus would never let him live it down. 

They heard something crash upstairs, but the duo decidedly ignored it. What harm could be done? Five was on guard for the entire household, he could handle it. 

Ben must've zoned out for a moment, though, because when he looked back to Klaus, the man was covering his ears cruelly and muttering to himself. "Klaus?" Ben anxiously questioned. 

No response. 

It didn't even seem like the seance heard Ben. That couldn't be good. Right? Ben really hoped there was an explanation for all of this. What the fuck was happening otherwise? 

"Shit. Klaus!" Ben panicked. He got closer to the man, who was spluttering incoherently under his breath. Even Ben couldn't understand it. 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Klaus muttered, over and over and over again. Ben didn't know who he was talking to. 

"How many?" Ben asked softly when the realization hit him. 

"Too many. Ben, I can't see you." Klaus stated. His voice was weak, his breathing growing unnatural, and Ben really didn't know what to do. Why were they crowding Klaus? No one else was here. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Klaus continued, and all Ben could do was wait. He could try and talk Klaus down, but all his attempts were futile. He had to wait until Klaus calmed down, or someone else came barging in. Ben desperately hoped it was the former. 

Their siblings either wouldn't know what to do, or Klaus would never get over it. Klaus would feel like it was tormenting him, that they thought he was weak. Honestly, Ben didn't know if Klaus would be wrong. He knew so much less than he'd care to admit about those assholes. 

Klaus's eyes snapped open, his hands freezing from their trembling, like someone said something to set him off. Ben had a spark of hope, maybe this was the end? 

Until a flash of blue danced across Klaus's iris's, and his veins became unnaturally bright- a blue, to clarify. Like when he summoned someone, or he used his telekinesis in an uncontrolled form, but so much worse. Ben almost would've said he looked badass, except that the man looked thoroughly terrified. His hands glowed, that same damn shade, and his brother got out of his chair.

He stared at his open palms, radiating a shade of Cobalt blue, but so much more intense. 

And then, Ben saw it again. Just like when Klaus had been sleeping or passed out? (Ben can't really tell anymore; exactly what that difference is.) The blue spread from Klaus's palms in a straight beam-like stature and he was no longer on the ground. The medium was floating, just like that! Ben would've laughed, but Klaus seemed to not notice. 

Then he cried out. 

A pained groan-like sound spread across the room as the body dropped to the floor. 

Ben hurried to check on his-favorite- brother ~~(don't tell Five)~~. And when his eyes snapped open with a gasp, Ben would later deny the sigh of relief that hurriedly escaped him. 

"What.. just happened? I feel like I did that one time in that alley, with the old man!" Klaus laughed. Ben felt the shudder spread through his icy bones, (again, emotions? This is getting creepy) not wanting to be reminded of that time, and he was pretty sure Klaus had forgotten that, or, at least, he had hoped his brother would've. 

"Well, how do I say this? Remember that time in the strip club?" Ben began. 

Klaus lit up like a Christmas tree, "With the blonde chick?" 

"No, Klaus," Ben sighed, feeling his shoulders droop, "With the man. What'd you say? Oh, right! He had the itchy stubble?" 

"Yes! In 'Newbies'!" Klaus exclaimed, a laugh bubbling from his throat. 

Ben sighed again, "No! In the one at 8th street." 

"The one with the brunette?" 

"No! The dude. The brunette was on 18th" 

"Right! Yes! I knew that. I did coke there? Yes?" Klaus laughed. 

"That's the one!" 

"What about it? By the way, that was a rave, not a strip club," Klaus stated, matter of factly. 

"Whatever, doesn't matter-" 

"Of course it matters! If you're trying to set up a story, I need to know where I am!" Klaus explained, exasperated. 

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry-" 

"I accept your apology." 

"Thanks, Klaus. Anyway-" 

"Wait, did I sleep with this guy?" 

"No, I don't think so?" 

"Oh good. Sounds like he'd be trouble," Klaus singsonged in a high tone. He propped himself up onto his elbows, looking ready to listen. 

Ben took this as his cue, "Remember how you said you felt like you were floating on... what was it? Ecstasy! That was it. Remember?"

"Hazy. Wait! No, I don't," Klaus corrected himself, looking down, as if that disappointed him, "But I remember that feeling." 

Ben groaned, this was painful, "Take that feeling, and put it literally. You were levitating." 

Klaus laughed, hysterically, "You're funny, Benny Boo!" 

"I'm not joking." 

"Really?" Klaus looked at him, a wild look crossing his eyes. His breathing ragged, reminding Ben of when Klaus was just coming down from drugs. 

Speaking of, was withdrawal still a thing they needed to be concerned about? 

"Yeah," Ben breathed out. Klaus gaped at him. 

"Woah!" 

"Can you please take this seriously? What has gotten into you?" Ben interrogated, just an hour ago Klaus was as serious as ever, what is this? 

Klaus sighed, bringing himself into a standing position and leaning heavily on the chair in front of him. 

"I think-" 

A rumble of feet descending the stairs interrupted them. 

"Family meeting. Now!" Allison shouted, moving past the opening in a frenzy. 

Ben and Klaus looked to each other, the same panicked expression exchanged before they rushed off behind her. When they arrived, Ben noticed one thing, Vanya wasn't there. 

"I thought they were investigating something?" Ben asked. He turned to Klaus, who shrugged in reply. 

"Ask!" Ben hissed to Klaus, who made a cat scratching motion in reply. 

Ben rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, which was comfortably returned by Klaus. 

"Weren't you guys busy?" Klaus asked, stumbling over to the bar. Ben was about to intervene when the man filled a glass with pure water, grumbling about drugs. Ben felt a wave of... proudness- to describe it accurately, envelop him, they didn't even have to fight this time!

"When Luther, Diego, and I got to the scene, I decided to use one of the phones to call Vanya, just to make sure everything was running smoothly with Leonard," Allison began, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

"She went to see Leonard?" Five spat. He had been oddly quiet today, not making any moves to train or do anything with the apocalypse. If Ben didn't know Five, he would've guessed the boy had given up on both. 

But he did know Five, and either the boy made a huge stride, or was making none. 

Both were terrifying possibilities. 

"I know. I didn't know she was going," Allison glared at Diego, "But she did. And when I called, she sounded... panicked? So we went to her house, and when she wasn't there... we went to Leonard's." Allison stopped abruptly. 

"And?" Five urged, clearly pining to go back to whatever the hell he was working on. 

"Leonard was dead," Diego stated simply. Ben could practically feel the room reel at the words. Even Five stilled for a second. 

The room wasn't entertaining for a moment. 

"Is Vanya okay?" Five asked. It was clear the boy knew something else happened, Ben did too, but it was a gut-wrenching thing to think over. It couldn't be possible, right? 

"Traumatized, but fine," Luther spoke. 

"Who did it?" Klaus asked. Ben would've assumed the junkie was oblivious, but he knew Klaus too well, no, the man knew, he just wanted to make sure. His ideas had the track record for being outrageous. 

"Vanya did." Allison interrupted, seemingly disgusted. 

"Why? I mean- don't get me wrong, guy was a huge dick," Klaus laughed out, "But Vanya was like, in love with him?" 

"Apparently not," Luther muttered. 

"Or, what did he do? Maybe we aren't focusing on the right person?" Five mumbled, mostly to himself. Ben always did have good hearing though, he heard, he agreed. Klaus was too busy making bubbles in his glass with a straw he found to speak for Ben, though. 

"Where is Vanya?" Five asked, more like interrogated. Allison stilled, thinking the request over. 

She sighed, "She's in my room. You can go talk to her, but just you." 

Five went to move, "But! No interrogating her, she's... pretty shaken already." 

Five softened slightly at Allison's request and nodded. Ben was glad Vanya had another brother in her corner, Five was always there for her, in so many ways Ben couldn't be. Once Five was gone from sight, Klaus seemed to snap back to attention, like he was purposely ignoring Five's presence.

"Well!" He clapped obnoxiously, "This has been.. so fun! See ya tomorrow, or not." Klaus laughed darkly, and Ben didn't contain his laugh, nor his eye roll, funnily enough. 

"Turn," Luther demanded. Klaus giggled and opened his arms wide, in show of his dramatics, but turned. 

"Sit." Luther tried again. Klaus chuckled, swishing his water around as if it fascinated him. 

"I'm not a dog, ya know?" Klaus laughed. He pulled his arms back to his body and dropped flamboyantly to the ground. 

Ben, for some reason he couldn't explain, dropped next to him. It was all fun and games until Ben felt a rush, not like summoning, no, and not like when Klaus.. what was the word? Overfed him. It was like.. his emotions, like all Ben, had been feeling was ripped to the surface and a salty liquid rolled down his cheek.

Ben ignored it. 

"I didn't mean- it doesn't matter." Luther groaned. Ben chuckled, and he purposely ignored how wet it sounded. 

It was like everything that had been in his mind, simple thoughts, were swimming in his gut freely. It wasn't fun. It wasn't like what Ben had been imagining when he pictured something like this years ago. No, this wasn't fun. This was painful, and confusing, and way too much for the ghost to handle right now. 

So he didn't. 

"You said you conjured dad?" Luther questioned. Diego sighed, a slight chuckle releasing from his throat, a bitter, unruly one. 

"That's true, mi amigo," Klaus said. 

Ben really needed an answer to his question. 

Why _was_ Klaus acting like this?

"You really believed us? Come on Luther, you gotta be smarter than that, or is that ape serum confusing you?" Diego taunted. Luther seemed to lunge for Number 2, but Allison put a hand in between the two from where she was sitting, making them both grumble but fall back into their seats. 

"What?" Luther asked. Ben couldn't blame him for the confusion, he wasn't really keeping up well either. 

"Klaus says a lot of things, we don't know if that's true," Allison corrected Diego. She sugar-coated it and talked in a lower voice. But Klaus heard. 

Ben could tell, his entire demeanor dropped for a split second before he plastered another loopy smile on his face. 

"What? Am I not trustworthy?" Klaus asked. HIs jokingly offended hand on his chest a pure distraction from the question, Klaus didn't want them to know that he was hurt by that. 

And Ben knew why. 

They wouldn't believe him. 

"No," the four of them said at the same time. 

The tone from the three of them wasn't funny. Klaus knew, or at least Ben hoped he did, that Ben was joking. It pulled a chuckle from the medium, bitter or not, Ben knew that tone wasn't meant for him. 

"Okay, Okay. Fair enough. Can I get up now?" Klaus asked. 

Luther nodded, waving a dismissive hand, "Yeah, whatever." 

"Sour-puss," Klaus muttered, standing up slowly. 

"Hey, Benny?" Klaus challenged when they got out of the room. He worked that tone where you know someone is about to ask you to do something _really_ dumb. 

Eh, Ben wanted to do something amusing anyway, "Yes?" 

"Could you be a doll and go uncover why Vanya did it?" Klaus asked. 

Ben groaned, he really shouldn't. It's an invasion of privacy; no... it's wrong, "Sure." What? She killed someone, to hell with privacy. Not like she'd know anyway. 

So, yeah, maybe it wasn't one of Ben's finer moments. But you know what? He's fucking dead! If there's any time to eavesdrop, it's when you're a literal ghost. 

When he got to Alison's room, Five was standing in front of her bed, where Vanya sat, seemingly unnerved besides the tremors that racked her frame. Any outsider would've said Five was being harsh, but the soft tone and slow body movements gave away the boy's care, and Ben saw every moment. How Five dropped a subject when the shakes grew stronger, how Five sat down next to Vanya and laid a caring hand on her shoulder, much softer than his normal, hastier, movements. 

It wasn't important, as far as Ben could tell, until a certain subject was brought up. 

"Vanya, why'd you go? You know what he's trying to do- or _was_ trying to do," Five told. Vanya sighed next to him and shrugged. 

"He called the house, said he was at the hospital. I was so, so worried for that asshole! I found his room and he told me he had encountered some drunks on the road who beat him, he said he almost died," she explained. Five absorbed this information thoughtfully, before sighing heavily. 

"And how'd you get to his place?" 

"He said they cleared him. I should've known, you don't clear someone after they just lost their eye!" she exclaimed, her own rage building so high Ben could feel it. 

Seriously, what the fuck is happening? 

"Eye? Which eye?" Five interrupted. His mind running so fast even Vanya could sense it, as oblivious as she could be. 

"Uh, his right eye?" Vanya muttered. 

"Shit!" Five exclaimed, ripping a prosthetic eye from his jacket pocket. 

"What color are his eyes?" Five asked, when Vanya seemed to stall, he repeated himself, "Vanya, what color are his eyes?" 

"Brown?" Vanya admitted. She seemed to not have made the connection until it visibly made sense on her expression. She raised her eyebrows, looking over to the prosthetic eye, the same shade as Leonard's.

"Okay... Okay. Why'd you kill him, Vanya?" Five asked, maintaining a calm exterior, but everyone could tell he was internally freaking out. 

"He wanted me to kill you guys. He kept saying I was too weak to do it, that my weakness would result in my death, and I killed him," Vanya disclosed. Ben felt his nonexistent heart shatter for his sister.

Goddamn emotions. 

They ruin everything. 

"You aren't weak, Vanya. All you did was prove that to yourself," Five consoled. His expression sympathetic, from one killer to another. But who was he to judge, Ben has more casualties than both combined, despite what Five may think. 

"I killed an innocent man!" she argued. The tremors appeared to wrack her body, but Five didn't seem to mind. 

"He was hardly innocent," Five pointed out, standing from the bed. 

Ben concluded that he was done. His minute of fun was ruined by an actual issue, and he might as well leave before anything gets worse. So he ever so gracefully floated down the stairs, meeting Klaus in the foyer before the two stalked to the living room. 

"Whatcha got?" Klaus questioned. It was the first time in weeks that Klaus looked excited, and Ben kind of didn't want to ruin it. 

"Well, Vanya killed him cause he's an asshole," Ben began.

"Good for her!" he exclaimed. 

"Really? She's kind of been a bitch to you," Ben reminded him. 

Klaus shrugged, seemingly unaffected, "Eh, who isn't? Besides, she doesn't know." 

"Maybe you should tell her," Ben suggested, knowing it was worthless. 

"Uh-uh," Klaus denied, wiggling a finger in Ben's face, "Not necessary, dearest brother. Maybe after the world ends." 

"Fair enough," Ben agreed, he continued past the surprised expression that crossed Klaus's features, "You know that eye that Five's been carrying?" 

"The one that made him go crazy?" Klaus questioned. He dropped on a nearby couch, sprawling his lanky limbs as far as he could. He moved his fingers in circles next to his temple, referencing to a psycho person. It was almost funny, considering that Klaus would be (technically) considered clinically insane by most of his rehab centers. 

"Yeah, that's the one. It was Leonard's!" Ben revealed. 

Klaus gasped, "What a twist! I didn't expect that." He began laughing. Ben had even felt his lips twitch upwards somewhat. 

"You think they'll ever believe me?" Klaus abruptly asked. It had been silent for a couple of minutes when he spoke, and Ben couldn't help it as he startled slightly. 

"About dad?" Ben questioned. Klaus nodded and Ben had to suppress his sigh, now he could only inspire Klaus to keep going, right? He couldn't give up, no way. They had to believe him. 

"I don't know," Ben shrugged, "You have to keep trying though, I guess." 

"Sounds hard," Klaus giggled, waving a hand to Ben.

Heels clicked into the room. 

Ben smiled at the sight of Grace, he wondered when they fixed her. Who fixed her? Did they shut her down at all? He thought he heard something about it, but this week was beginning to blur. 

"You told them," Grace said, a creepy smile overtaking her. If they hadn't shut her down, that'd explain the weird expressions and gestures. 

"I had to, Mom!" Klaus whined. Ben looked between the two, knowing his face was showing his confusion. Because, huh? 

"Oh, sweetie. I believed you thought you were doing what was right," she continued, stalking closer to Ben's sprawled-out brother. 

"But, please, drop it, okay? We've talked about this," she smiled again and walked off.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what the fuck?" Ben demanded, his confusion hitting the edge of his containment. 

"They didn't want me to say anything about Dad. God knows why! Actually, I'd bet she does," Klaus ranted. Ben skimmed over the god part, they didn't have time to unpack _all_ of that. 

"Why not?" Ben urged. Klaus shrugged, a groan deserting him as he wrapped a hand around his stomach. 

"I don't know. They said some bullshit, or whatever. I could _not_ keep that to myself," Klaus laughed. Ben understood, that's a big fucking thing to keep to yourself. 

"Hey, Benny?" Klaus began. Ben hummed in response, "You know how we were talking bout' ghosts earlier?" 

"Yeah," Ben replied, urging the man to continue. Klaus huffed as the arm left his stomach and his hands traveled back to his ears. 

"It's happening again," Klaus panicked. 

Ben felt like he didn't even blink before Klaus was out of his seat, seemingly controlled by something that was _not_ Klaus. 

A terrified shriek sent ripples to Bens's head from his spine. 

It stopped. 

Before another ripped from Klaus's throat, heavier and even more distressed. 

Klaus stopped. It was like he wasn't there anymore, not as himself, anyway. 

But how is _that_ possible? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was swamped with school, and then I had an allergic reaction to noodles (fuck you 99 cent noodles), so I had to take a few days away from my computer :(
> 
> Let me know if there are any plotlines (like Klaus's relationship with death or how his powers are affecting both him & Ben) that I should tie-up.


	11. Possession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out what is wrong with Klaus, Vanya is in danger, the family has a lead on the apocalypse, we get some questions answered, and Ben's situation is getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I have decided to extend the book for a little bit more time. Hopefully, y'all like comfort cause I'm planning on basically rebuilding this family lol.

Ben felt like it was a millisecond before footsteps advanced to the living room. Klaus was as straight as a board; as silent as a mouse, he wouldn't move, Ben had tried. Ben had tried, _goddammit!_ He jabbed and shoved his noiseless brother; he slapped and punched, but, alas, nothing. 

"Is- uh- everything okay in here?" a soft voice spoke. Ben cursed aggressively. 

Because now they knew, the siblings were conscious of what was once Ben and Klaus's dilemma. Klaus wouldn't answer; Ben wasn't even convinced that _was_ Klaus. As much as Ben was relieved, as much as he wanted Klaus to get the help he obviously needed, would they even understand what's been going on? Ben had lost a lot of respect for his siblings since they began... ridiculing Klaus over his dependence. Wouldn't they shrug this off as well? 

"Klaus?" Vanya persisted, venturing further into the room. 

Ben was glad it was only her. 

"Uh- I-I don't know how to handle," Vanya ran her hands up and down Klaus's body, not making contact, as if to indicate to him, "this." 

"Klaus? Klaus?" Vanya continued, waving a hand in his face, "No one else is here, it's just me. They didn't want to overwhelm you." 

Klaus didn't flinch; he didn't even blink. 

Vanya's face began to convey her panic, her eyes searching wildly around the room to see if anything was there. She eventually froze, and Ben could essentially _see_ the confusion coursing through her head. 

"Allison?" Vanya requested. As she left the room, Ben overheard her trying to find Allison as the distance traversed between the two. 

But Ben couldn't leave- not now. 

Vanya and Allison came back a moment later. Allison trailed with a lost expression as Vanya's fear practically edged off of her body. Vanya led Allison with a tight handheld clutch on Allison's arm, not her hand, but more so her forearm area. Ben felt himself grimace as they scanned over the nonresponsive brother. 

"What do we do?" Vanya persisted. Allison spluttered aimlessly, seemingly trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. 

"What happened to him?" Allison asked, prodding Klaus's shoulder. 

He stood still. He looked... Ben didn't know how to describe it... scared? More accurately, _petrified_. Ben followed intently as a bead of sweat dropped dangerously close to Klaus's eye. He wondered if his brother was brain dead, or just... dead-dead. 

"I really don't know," Vanya shook her head hurriedly, "I walked in, and he was just... like this." 

"I don't know what to do," Allison shrugged. It seemed ignorant, but Allison genuinely just looked confused. 

Ben was as well, in all honesty. 

"Do you think we should-" Vanya gets cut off by a gasp. 

Klaus blinked, looking around the room panting. He appeared disoriented. Allison and Vanya startled, recoiling and backing up until they hit the opposing couch roughly. 

"Klaus, you okay?" Allison questioned cautiously. Vanya backed up her sister's statement by nodding. 

"Of course," Klaus responded. He smiled oddly, and it seemed too... poised to be something Klaus would do. 

Ben's mind raced with incidents that could be taking place. 

"Okay..." Allison muttered. The two girls did eventually leave, but not without weird looks and shuffling steps. 

Ben didn't talk. He didn't know what to say, what do you say? His brother may not be entirely his brother anymore, and he doesn't know who it may be. Klaus has the power to talk to the dead; who's to say the dead can't do other things? Klaus is a medium- and an easy one to take advantage of, considering that he cannot control his powers. 

Klaus gave him a weird look, like he didn't quite know who he was. That's when Ben knew for sure- this was _not_ Klaus. Even when he couldn't stand up properly, too tired and weak and far too high to talk, Klaus _always_ knew who Ben was, _always_. 

Klaus walked off. 

With all the poise his brother shouldn't possess, and yet here Ben was, watching Klaus walk away like he knew where he was heading. 

Yet, Ben still had no idea what the hell was going on. 

This wasn't right- that's all the ghost knew. He knew that Klaus needed help, that his brother was still there _somewhere_ , but Ben had no idea how to achieve that. His siblings' couldn't even fucking see him. 

Unless... 

There was one thing that worked. 

Now all Ben had to do was figure out who to go to. 

Five would understand, but Five really needed to focus. As far as Ben could tell, Five had no idea how to stop the end of the world, and he does not need another distraction. Ben felt as though today was going to be full of distractions already.

Luther wouldn't understand. He just wouldn't. Ben loved him just as much as most of his siblings, but the man was naive. Vanya would shrug it off. She had been on edge all week, and if this whole ordeal hadn't started with Klaus, Ben might've had time to pay more attention to her whole situation. 

Allison and Diego were his last options. If he got Allison, she'd probably hear him out, and she might be able to rumor Klaus back to himself, but she doesn't use her powers. Ben didn't think this situation warranted her to use her very self-destructive abilities. Diego was a possibility. He'd probably help as much as anyone could, and if anyone in this house could call a meeting, it'd be the one person who _never_ does. 

He'd try Diego.

Ben didn't want to leave Klaus alone for too long... or whoever was in that body? As he explored the house in a rush for Diego, he felt the queasiness build in his gut- something _felt_ wrong. 

Diego sat hunched over in his bedroom, adjusting his knife holster in his lap as if he was handling a baby. Ben would've laughed, in any other circumstance, but he couldn't right now. For all he knew, Klaus could be dying in his room right now, and Ben would have no idea. 

He started the same way he did with Five, putting a hand on his shoulder- or more accurately through his shoulder- watching the man shudder with a weird feeling shifting in the ghost's gut.

Diego shrugged to himself. 

Ben huffed with annoyance- and anger before doing the same thing more aggressively. Diego shuddered again before throwing the holster down with force and turning over where Ben was. (Surprisingly accurate for someone who couldn't see him.)

"Ben?" Diego questioned, eyebrows furrowing. Ben couldn't hold the smile back, despite how bad it made him feel, before shrugging it off and focusing. 

Diego didn't know morse code, did he? 

Ben forgot to consider that. 

Ben remembered an old signal the three of them (Klaus, Ben, and Diego + a few others) used to do when Father had a watchful eye on them. It was something to make sure they would look for the others later; they had come up with it after Ben had an incident with some baby animals. 

He still shivered at the thought. 

Nonetheless, it was a simplistic flick to the forehead supported by two pokes. It was normal for the siblings to fight, so a flick had never been second-guessed by the grown-ups; consequently, it was easier than a handshake to hide. As they began to move out, it wasn't ever practiced as regularly again. A few times, lingering after the kids had moved out, the few of them (Ben was there, just concealed) would use it again. 

Ben could only hope that Diego would still recognize it now. 

Ben didn't know exactly how to flick someone he couldn't touch, but he tried. It worked well enough, so Ben continued the signal with giddiness. They had to hurry. Ben wouldn't know what to do if- he didn't even want to think about what could happen. 

Diego watched the space for far too long, eyes squinted but, otherwise, his face was blank. It seemed to sink in... eventually, "The signal? What's going on?" 

Ben retracted his hand, cradling it to his chest worriedly. At the motion, Diego seemed to realize that there was no longer a cold presence next to his head. 

"Is something wrong? Shit- you can't answer me," Diego paused, thinking over the interaction carefully, "What about if you touch my shoulder? Yeah, that'll work. Tap it if yes, don't touch me for no." 

Ben nodded, stopping the movement abruptly when he realized that Diego couldn't see him. 

"Is something-" Ben stopped listening to him. 

A tingling sensation coursing his veins in delicate patterns. Klaus was summoning him, so Ben could see people- so people could see him. 

Why?

Surely whatever has Klaus knows what the man can do, right? Maybe Klaus still had some control; maybe Klaus was trying to ask Ben to get help. 

"We need to find Klaus," Ben hastily said when the twinge of blue-tinted his skin. Diego blinked, like four or five times, before nodding. 

"What'd he do this time?" Diego inquired, standing up. 

Ben sighed, "Something is wrong. I don't know what happened, but Klaus isn't Klaus." 

"That makes no sense," Diego complained. Ben huffed, ripping Diego's hand from his side and dragging him out of the room, eerily similar to when they were kids. A sense of nostalgia swarmed Ben's head.

"I know. Whatever is in Klaus, isn't Klaus. I don't know what they want, or it, I don't even know if Klaus is okay," Ben continued. He dragged Diego to Klaus's room, and when seeing a space, Ben cursed aggressively once more. 

"We have to find him," Ben stated. Diego nodded, covering his confused expression with a dangerous warning. 

The duo spread the entirety of the house, and when they found nothing, they panicked. They had lost a... demon? Who the hell knows what's consuming their brother? Ben had heard of possession, but he didn't wholly know what it means, and when thinking of Klaus's powers, possession didn't ring a bell. 

All they knew was something was lose in their house. 

"We need your help," Ben stated, running into Five's room. 

"Of course you do," Five groaned. He was still writing equations, but much less frantically than his recent behavior. Ben didn't know what to make of that. 

"What?" Five urged. Ben recognized that neither of the two were talking, Diego still didn't know what to do, and Ben didn't even know why they came in here. 

"We lost Klaus," Ben stated plainly. Five scoffed and turned, Ben, pretended not to notice the mannequin in the room with him. 

"That doesn't seem like it's my problem," Five raved. 

Ben felt the situation sink in, and he held his hands up in surrender, "That's not what I meant. I mean, how do I put this? We lost a demon?" 

"You lost a demon?" Five asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"Well, maybe, we don't know," Diego corrected. 

"You don't know?" Five continued, his voice rising in irritation. 

"We think it's a demon! Or something. Something that is not Klaus is running around the house in Klaus's body, and we don't know why," Ben ranted. Five turned around to face the two completely, and his expression morphed into exasperation. 

"How are you even here?" Five questioned. He knocked a piece of hair off his collar, smoothing his jacket out. 

"That's why I'm worried. Klaus summoned me; I think he's asking for help," Ben admitted. 

"Okay... why do you need me?" Five urged. His energy seemed to be slowly turning frantic again as his feet moved around the room hastily. 

"We can't find him," Diego stated, again, tiredly. 

"Fine," Five gave in. 

Now the three of them went around the house, still finding no results. Ben knew Klaus hadn't gone far if Ben is still able to be seen, the man couldn't be far. As they hit the half an hour mark, they had requited Allison to help them, and now Luther was their next target. They couldn't find Vanya.

"Sure," He had said with a shrug. 

About ten minutes later, Luther seemed to realize something, "I know where he is." A bold statement, to be sure, but then he led them to what looked like a sewer, and the faintness the blue had introduced suddenly intensified. 

The group fell into an awkward silence as they trekked down the hallway until they were greeted by an opening in the damp stone that led to a very frightening sight. 

Vanya, in a box-like structure, banging on the door to get out, and Klaus leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Ben hadn't told the rest of them what happened to Klaus, just that he needed help. 

"What the hell are you doing, Klaus?" Allison shouted. She marched forward with fury, shoving Klaus to the side when he tried to intervene, and went to open the door. 

It didn't budge. 

"Luther," Allison tried. Luther nodded and stepped forward, only to get stopped by Klaus's arm being held out in front of his stomach. 

Luther easily could've kept walking, but he stopped, "Why'd you do this?" 

"Vanya is dangerous. We all know this. Shouldn't we be cautious?" Klaus, or not-Klaus, said calmly. Luther seemed to recoil, as if the words physically hurt him. 

"Who are you?" Ben heard himself ask. Ordinarily, each sentence that comes outward his lungs is thought through and structured exactly as it needed to be, but he didn't even think about it now. All he could think about was how that tingling sensation was growing more substantial by the minute. 

"I don't know what you mean?" Klaus answered, turning from Luther to glare at Ben. 

"We know that your not Klaus," Diego stated. 

Not-Klaus looked like he was coming up with something to respond with, but a scream escaped the chamber, though it was closer to a whimper when it reached the rest of them. Ben wondered if Vanya understood that this wasn't really Klaus, or did she believe her own brother locked her up. What kind of asshole would do that? 

Ben glanced around, feeling the energy wavering in his body, working to cut off. Ben held on, having to use all of his strength to do so. Allison looked about ready to collapse. She had tears threatening to spill from her eyes as Luther held her hand and kept her behind him. Diego appeared ready to kill, a murderous rage creeping over his face as his hands trembled ever so slightly. Ben didn't believe that to be far off from his own feelings. Luther was comparable to the two of them, obviously ready to choke Klaus out. Vanya was on the verge of a breakdown. 

Klaus was unbothered by the whole situation. 

"Let her go!" Allison commanded. Klaus snickered, it was a corrupt, ominous laughter that wasn't Klaus's sound, yet it came out of his body. 

"What should we do? He's trying to pull his power," Ben panicked. He sought to keep his voice as steady as possible, attempting to keep his vulnerability to a bay so he doesn't expose himself to all of his siblings. He suspected that they knew about it anyway; he presumed they felt the same way. 

The family watched as Ben attempted to keep his tangibility alive, but he was so clearly fighting it. They seemed to have wanted to say something, but another whimper interrupted them. But not from Vanya. 

From _Luther_. 

Luther attempted to ignore the discussion, to move on with the entire situation. Ben suspected it hadn't gone well, considering his fist was; encased in blue. 

Klaus, or not-Klaus, was holding _Luther_ off. 

Ben avoided eye contact as his siblings looked to him for answers because they still didn't know that Klaus could do _that_. Ben blinked a couple of times, hoping the sight would disappear, but it didn't. 

"How is he doing that?" Diego asked, looking at Ben suspiciously. Ben shrugged, hoping his expression didn't give him up completely. 

"Doesn't matter. We have to get Vanya out," Ben replied. Diego seemed to give up, sighing and shrugging it off for now. 

Luther glanced to them, eyes wide as Klaus struggled to hold the man off. His palms facing Luther as he grunted painfully. Luther was also clearly using his strength, his face contorted in pain, and the veins in his hands were pulsing from above his gloves. 

"Use your other fist. He doesn't understand how to suspend two items at once," Five broke his silence. His expression was calm, his voice monotoned. Ben honestly hadn't noticed him lurking in the silence until now. 

"We should probably work on that," Ben commented. Five waved a hand, noticing that Luther wasn't doing as told. That was weird enough on its own. 

"Head?" Luther asked. 

Five nodded hastily, using a hand motion to let Luther know that he needed to move it along. Whatever Luther was going to do, he needed to do it now. Vanya was beet red, her screams becoming further apart by the second. 

Ben flickered. 

Luther knocked Klaus out. 

As Ben's brother hit the ground unyieldingly, he couldn't pay attention to Luther and Allison rushing forward to release his sister, and he couldn't think about how strange it was that Luther had been so adamant to get Vanya out. He believed it was because _Klaus_ had told him to leave her there. 

As soon as the door squeaked open, Vanya was in Allison's arms. Tears were barely even escaping her eyes anymore as her breathing grated. Allison kept an arm firmly over their sister as she led the weeping girl from the room. 

Ben flickered from view. 

For the next few hours, things seemed to be winding down. No one talked about the apocalypse, Five stayed as Allison tried to calm Vanya down, and Klaus remained unconscious. Neither told Vanya that Klaus wasn't at fault, and Ben knew it was because they didn't know what the hell was happening either; they just needed Vanya to calm down. She had just enough control to not bring the house down with her freakout. 

But that fact wasn't particularly in their favor, because when Klaus did wake up... well, Ben could only describe it accurately as chaos. Vanya made herself as small as possible on the opposing seat, not looking directly at Klaus anymore, and her gasp made the room spin. 

"What the hell was that, Klaus?" Five demanded. Though he sounded enraged and accusing, Ben could tell the boy just wanted answers. That's all the man ever wanted anymore.

Klaus sat up hurriedly, his eyes wide and a frown surfacing his usual smile, "What?" Ben couldn't dispute the sigh of relief whenever the voice was purely Klaus. 

The medium pulled his hands from his laps to sit them above his ears. It was like he didn't know what to think, who was thinking, but Ben assumed that was normal for things like this. 

"What happened?" the ghost heard himself ask. Klaus's gaze turned to him, though the man would later deny it, a sense of relief washed over his expression. 

Klaus shrugged, a panicked gaze locking eyes with Ben, and Ben noticed the tremors corrupting the man now. 

"Klaus," Allison interfered. She observed the medium with both a look of repugnance and compassion. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Klaus repeated, shaking his head repeatedly, "I don't know what I did." 

"Yes, you do," Ben commented, following the man intently. Klaus appeared to be ignoring him. Klaus seemed to be avoiding something. 

"Really?" Five inquired. He watched Klaus with interest, despite the look of repulsion on the sister's gazes. 

Klaus looked to Ben for help, and Ben regarded the look of exhaustion, but he neglected it. "Summon me," Ben demanded. His voice, unlike previously, was rock solid and sturdy; he meant it. 

Klaus went to argue when something flared in his eyes and nodded. Ben noticed how Klaus brought him back quicker each time he was summoned. It was only a second before he glowed blue once more. 

"Tell them, Klaus. Tell them what happened," Ben said. He noticed he sounded like he was purposely taunting Klaus, and he was. Klaus needed to tell them, and if Ben has to taunt the man to get that to happen, he will. 

"Oh, you know, the normal. Ghosties and such," Klaus dismissed. Ben flicked his shoulder as hard as he could. 

Klaus hissed and swatted the ghost's hand away, and Ben would've smiled, he was successful after all, but then he noticed the pain swelling in his grip. He gaped at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the conversation. 

"Well, the whole family should be here, right?" Klaus joked. It was a weak attempt at a distraction, so Ben smirked and got off the couch he was sharing with Klaus. 

"Family meeting!" he called out. He pretended he didn't notice the strain it pulled on his vocal cords. 

He heard a loud groan echo from somewhere down the hall, and a genuine chuckle escaped him. He sat back down next to Klaus and stuck his tongue out childishly. Klaus groaned and flopped back against the seat. 

After a few moments of silence, which was entertainingly filled with Five trying to decode Klaus with his eyes, and Allison and Vanya staring at the two with revulsion. Although, Vanya's seemed to be more fearful than Ben appreciated. Luther and Diego rejoined the group with inquisitive but essentially annoyed appearances. 

"Klaus is going to tell us what the fuck just happened," Ben revealed. Klaus even went as far as to add two little claps. 

Ben appreciated it. 

He's not used to talking this much. 

"It was a long-ass day. Ghost's were bitches today, and one of them decided to possess me," Klaus told, making jazz hands. 

"They can do that?" Ben asked. He had the suspicion, but it's so much more terrifying to hear out loud. 

"I dunno. Guess so," Klaus shrugged. 

"So that wasn't you?" Five continued. Klaus nodded and flopped dramatically to lay his head on Ben's legs. 

Ben slapped his head. 

"Ouch," Klaus pouted. Ben scoffed, though he felt a strangely timed smile creep onto his face.

"Wait, slow down. A ghost possessed you? And they locked Vanya up? Why?" Diego ranted. Ben couldn't remember another time that many questions had come out of his brother. It was oddly refreshing. 

"I don't really know. I couldn't read the man's thoughts. I couldn't really hear him well either," Klaus admitted. Ben wondered how that worked. Wouldn't they have shared a brain? It was all too confusing to be related to Klaus, of all people.

"And since when can you move things with your mind? Shouldn't that have been something we all needed to know?" Luther requested. Allison nodded in agreement- meanwhile, Diego looked uninterested. Ben assumed the man hadn't told anyone about the whole bullet thing.

"Five knew," Klaus shrugged, "I didn't really think y'all would care." Klaus continued to joke. 

"How did Five know?" Allison asked. 

"Doesn't he know everything?" Klaus quipped. Vanya was slowly uncurling herself from her sheltered position, though she seemed cautious. 

"No," Diego said.

"Yes," Five expressed at the same time. 

"Okay..." Allison trailed. 

"He knew because he was training me- and Klaus," Vanya admitted. The tremble in her voice was still present, yet as time passed, her intensity increased moderately. 

"Why were you even training Klaus?" Allison questioned. 

"He wanted to summon Ben longer so he could be here for a lengthier duration of time," Five replied simply. Ben gave an uncomfortable smile when some of his siblings looked at him. 

"So how did you know how to train him? How can he move things with his mind?" Luther continued. Ben couldn't understand why Luther was so upset by that. 

Five looked to be in thought, "It adds up. I was wondering why The Handler had a file for you." Klaus chuckled under his breath, as if he couldn't fathom why that would be. 

"How do you know how to train?" Diego added. Five glared quickly, directing his attention back to Klaus. 

"I used to train commission agents." 

~~Silence.~~

"Should we tell him?" Ben said, purposely louder than it should've been so Five would hear. Klaus looked at him with a glare, which Ben gladly smirked at. 

"Klaus," Five's voice was stern, commanding almost. 

Ben didn't miss Klaus's flinch. 

"Benny- Boo over here says I can levitate now," Klaus shrugged. Five's eyes widened for a split second before he contained himself. 

"Hmm," he muttered. Ben ignored the wide eyes of their siblings, there was no time for all of this now, and Klaus looked exhausted. 

Right now, they needed to make sure Vanya is okay, figure out the apocalypse, and who the hell possessed Klaus. Klaus's powers were _not_ a necessity, as much as they should be. 

"Five. Do we have anything on the apocalypse yet?" Ben began. Five's eyes narrowed for a second before he tore his head to face Ben. 

"The apocalypse data had Leonard's, Klaus's, and Vanya's names. Leonard is dead. I believe as long as we keep an eye on these two," Five motioned his head to the two he mentioned, "we should be clear." 

"How would I cause the apocalypse?" Klaus asked, pointing to himself with a nauseated expression. 

"Doesn't necessarily mean you _caused_ it. Maybe you didn't _prevent_ it?" Five replied. He seemed to be trying to convince himself- or think it over. He paced the room, passing by Diego- who was leaning against the opening wall. 

Klaus laughed, "I can't stop shit." 

Vanya stayed silent. 

"Do we have a plan? Other than babysitting?" Diego questioned. He got a couple of glares in return, but he seemed unbothered. Ben smiled; he appreciated a good Diego joke once and a while in all honesty. He missed them.

"That is the plan," Five replied, exasperated, "I'm continuing to keep running some numbers. Just keep an eye on them until I figure something out." 

Five seemed to realize something and was gone in a flash. Ben groaned, nodding to Klaus when he looked to the ghost with pleading eyes. He felt the energy drain from his being once again. Ben allowed the calm exposure to drop from his face as he sighed. 

"Who possessed you?" Ben asked once Klaus got up and left the crowded living room. Klaus shrugged, but his gaze wandered away from his brother, so Ben continued. 

"I know you know, Klaus," Ben urged. Klaus's shoulders drooped as he sighed, inhaling deeply and turning flamboyantly into his bedroom. 

"I don't actually know who it was, but I know why," Klaus dropped onto his bed. 

Ben laid down onto the floor, stretching his legs, "Elaborate." 

Klaus laughed at his imitation. Ben was glad to know Klaus could still recognize that encounter. "I really don't know who they were, but they were dressed in Commission outfits. So my guess is they worked there. Little asshole said Vanya would cause the apocalypse," Klaus laughed, swinging his long legs into the air and watching them when he moved them in a bicycle motion.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ben asked, genuinely curious. Klaus shrugged, dropping his legs swiftly. 

"Didn't think they'd believe me," Klaus replied. His tone was desperately trying to be funny, but Ben heard a small waver. 

"Five would've," Ben commented, ignoring the scoff from the bed. 

"I think Five's running out of trust for me," Klaus joked. Ben chuckled, rolling onto his stomach to be more comfortable. 

"I'm glad you told them about your powers," Ben praised. Klaus laughed wildly on the bed, in a way that made Ben question if he had taken something. 

"Well, now when these things disappear, I can brag about them," Klaus commented. Ben would've laughed, but he didn't understand the man. 

"Why would they disappear?" Ben questioned. He could suddenly see Klaus's head as the medium sprung up to sit up. 

"I don't know, Benny. They've just all appeared, who's to say they won't just poof," Klaus made an explosion with his hands, "away?" 

Ben shrugged, "Who's playing a trick on you like that?"

"That bitch, calls herself god. She hates me. Jeez, people are so full of themselves, aren't they?" Klaus ranted. 

Ben shrugged again, "I guess they can be." 

"I mean, who just thinks they are god?" Klaus continued. Ben chuckled and sat up, his legs crossed. 

"Probably God, I'd guess," he played along. Klaus scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. 

"She's so bitchy," he commented. 

"Klaus, why'd you never tell anyone about me?" Ben questioned. He knew it was probably unavailing, something Klaus would joke about but never honestly answered, but he took his chances. 

Klaus shrugged. He rolled his neck to pop something before sighing, "They wouldn't have believed me." 

"You never even tried," Ben brought up. He didn't feel all that hurt over it since they can see him now, and Klaus was probably right anyway.

"I didn't need to," Klaus gestured to his door as if conveying that it was obvious. 

Ben shrugged, looking away from the careful eye of his brother. It was silent for a couple of moments before Klaus inhaled sharply again, coughing slightly. 

"How do you think the Commission restricted Five's powers?" Klaus suddenly asked. Ben had never really questioned it, too focused on keeping himself around, despite the strain it had caused. 

"I don't know. Maybe they know his weakness," Ben replied, unsure. 

"It's Five," Klaus said, waving a hand around. It was a good point. Ben didn't know if Five _had_ a weakness. 

"I mean, they worked together for years? She probably knows _a lot_ about him," Ben commented. 

"Do you think I could do what the commission dude did?" Klaus asked randomly. Ben locked gazes and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Lock Vanya up?" Ben questioned, disgusted. 

"No!" Klaus replied, looking equally disgusted, "Move things, like controlled?" 

"I don't know, let's not figure it out-" 

"I'm gonna do it," Klaus cut him off. 

"Why do I try?" Ben questioned, mostly to himself. 

"I dunno," Klaus shrugged. 

"How did that guy know how to use it?" Ben sought. Klaus turned on his bed to face his door fully- only looking over at Ben when he asked. 

He scratched his palm roughly, "He watched me for a long time. He was always so obnoxious." 

Klaus clenched his fists and squinted his eyes before he grunted in pain. 

Nothing. 

"Piece of shit," Klaus complained, "I'm hungry," he announced quickly after. 

Ben sighed and got to his feet, feeling an odd ache fill his soles. He grunted in the discomfort before accompanying his deranged brother. Ben ached to talk to Five, figure out why he was feeling common mortal pain anew, but he suspected that this might even be over Five's head. 

"Mi Hermano!" Klaus exclaimed when the duo got down the hallway a bit. Ben looked away from one of their old family paintings to see Five entering Father's office. 

"Daddy's gonna be pissed," Klaus commented. He trailed Five into the room, either not noticing- or caring about the scowl being sent to him graciously. 

"Your brain confuses me," Five sassed. He began rifling through Dad's old files, looking for something. It reminded Ben of raccoons when they dive into dumpsters. 

"Ich weiß," Klaus remarked with a loopy smile. He sat down haphazardly in their dad's chair, seating his feet on the wooden desk. _(I know- German)_

"I don't have time for this," Five scoffed, not sparing a glance to the medium. Klaus put a hand on his chest as he gasped. 

"Rude," he commented. 

Ben chuckled when a file went flying, hitting its target directly on his head. Klaus gasped, "You little hellion!"

Ben saw the ghost of a smirk grace Five's features before he opened another drawer hastily. Klaus continued to look utterly offended as Five went back to work. 

"So... what're we looking for?" Klaus asked, appearing over Five's shoulder. It had been silent for a few moments when he spoke, and Five might've even jumped lightly if he wasn't Five.

"I'm looking for Apocolypse files," Five replied, ignoring the slight scare Klaus had given him. Klaus hummed, looking over the files leaning, in Ben's opinion, far too close to Five.

"Dad did mention something about that, I think- it's a little hazy," Klaus continued. Five stopped abruptly, staring at Klaus. 

"What did he say?" Five asked, suspicious. Klaus shrugged, and Ben couldn't help the chuckle at how uncomfortable the man looked. 

"He said he knew about the apocalypse," Klaus muttered. It was a little low, for the junkie's usual tone, but Five heard him well enough. 

Five hummed but continued digging through the files. It was with a new, hastier, consistency though, conveying that Five believed him. Klaus looked about ready to snap at their brother, and that wasn't a good sign. 

But Ben couldn't say anything. "Why do you believe me?" Klaus asked. It was sudden enough that Five paused, but the boy continued on his search nonetheless his own surprise. 

"Are you lying about the apocalypse?" Five sassed, not slowing his search. He only had a few more to go- and Ben could tell Five knew that he wasn't going to find anything here. 

"No- I just mean, you believed me about Ben too," Klaus began again after a few seconds. Ben groaned off to the side, leaning against the door softly, hoping this would end sooner rather than later.

"The others didn't?" Five seemed genuinely conflicted. It was as if Klaus's power was to talk to ghosts, and the sibling's shouldn't have questioned the medium seeing their **dead** brother.

"No. In fact, Vanya called me 'A mental case who begs for attention and has abandonment issues,' in her book, so..." Klaus trailed. He tried to sound comical, like nothing disturbed him, but Ben saw the shadow of a grimace on his face. 

Five hummed, finishing the last of the files. He hit a metal box that sat off to the side before sighing, "Well, you communicate with ghosts. It was self-explanatory for me."

Klaus inhaled strongly, "Hey! I've been meaning to ask you something. Why doesn't the Commission use better technology?" 

"It's more laborious to track them if they use outdated machines. Plus, it was the 1950's, people didn't own computers, therefore, they're less suspicious," Five shrugged. Ben figured that was innocent enough, almost too mild for a company like that though. 

"Now, do you have more questions to bother me with, or can I get back to work?" Five snarked. Klaus sighed and put a finger on his chin while humming. 

Five was about to turn away when the man spoke up, "Yeah. I actually do." 

Klaus stopped talking after, looking a little disoriented. Five continued staring until it was too much silence for him, and he snapped, "Come on. I have stuff to do." 

At Five's urgency, Klaus snapped out of whatever daze he was in, "How'd they restrict your powers?" 

"They didn't." Five stated simply. Ben felt himself furrow his eyebrows, glancing at Klaus, who was staring at him already. Ben shrugged. 

"You might as well get to the explanation part, or I'm just going to keep bothering you," Klaus threatened with an innocent smile. Ben felt himself scoff, at which part? He didn't know. 

Was it the part about bothering him? Because Ben could never, and would never get his own freedom back? Possibly. There was a high chance that Ben had some jealousy towards his living siblings. 

Five seemed to think on this, while he had obviously gotten to his decision rather fast, he dragged it out anyway. The idea of Klaus sitting next to you and bothering you for hours heavily influenced the boy's judgment. 

"They cannot restrict our powers. She simply brought you along," Five shrugged. He opened the door and left, not leaving it open for Klaus. The medium still caught up anyway.

Ben trailed along, mind wandering to anything other than this specific topic. He assumed that this was irrelevant, and unquestionably, Five knew that this wasn't significant for the circumstance. Ben had a feeling that Klaus knew this as well, yet much like a cat, curiosity will kill his brother eventually, if that's even still a possibility for him. 

As Ben was away in his thoughts, the conversation had certainly progressed, "She knew if she brought you along; I'd be less willing to escape immediately." Five affirmed. Ben grasped the conversation the best he could, dazed, still confused about where they were in said conversation.

"So I was being used- as a burden?" Klaus laughed. He pointed to himself before he dropped his hand extravagantly. 

"Yes." Five proclaimed. Ben watched as Klaus fumbled for a split-second before his brother picked himself back up. 

"That explains why I could see Benny!" Klaus exclaimed, shining a bright smile towards Ben. If Ben didn't know Klaus as well as he does, he would've smiled back. Ben did know Klaus, and he did know what the glazed look in the medium's eyes meant though.

Five hummed as he continued down the long hallways, obviously looking for something. Klaus trailed him like a lost puppy, and Ben didn't know why Klaus didn't go rest; he obviously needed it. 

"Hey! Did we ever end up shutting down Grace?" Klaus randomly asked again. Five made a noise to convey his anger, and Ben couldn't help the small smirk that emerged because of it. 

"I believe so," Five answered. It was abrupt and direct- which had always been the tell-tale sign that Five was done talking to you. Klaus conceded to this, since it was frequently directed towards him, and stopped walking. 

Ben walked into him, not through him, but _rammed into him._

"What the hell, Ben?" Klaus spat. Ben backed off, holding his hands in surrender and pausing until Klaus understood. 

"Did you just Patrick Swayze me?" Klaus asked, gasping and throwing his hands over his mouth. Ben sighed loudly. 

"Patrick Swayze punched people. He didn't run into them," Ben corrected. Klaus dismissed him with a head shake, dropping his hands. 

"Not important." 

"You weren't- I wasn't- right?" Ben stuttered out. He hadn't sounded so bewildered in a while, and now wasn't the time for Klaus to taunt him for this. 

"No... I-I don't think so?" Klaus responded. Klaus turned a corner and leaned against the wall, panting ever so slightly. 

"How did you do that?" Klaus asked, turning to look at Ben, who was now leaning beside the medium. 

"I don't think I did," Ben answered, staring at his corpse hands. 

"I didn't!" Klaus deflected. 

"Then what the hell was that?" Ben spat, craving an answer. This had been happening for a while, feeling emotions and pain, but now he's running into Klaus when he isn't corporeal? How does that even work? 

"I don't know," Klaus scoffed. Ben covered his face with his hand, slightly embarrassed that he supported this man, but also because he felt _too_ much panic over the situation. 

As it rolled through his gut, and he couldn't do a good job with controlling it, he grunted. It was torturing his mind, making him think of the worse case scenarios. But what was even worse was that Ben didn't even know what the worst-case scenario was. He didn't even know what was happening.

"Then what do we do?" Ben found himself asking. He was far too distracted for this conversation, but it needed to be resolved. At least somewhat. 

"You stay out of my way, and we wait for the world to end!" Klaus exclaimed, far too happy for his own good. He smiled maniacally before pushing himself off the wall and continuing on his journey. 

A scream erupted throughout the house, more of a loud shriek perhaps. 

"Vanya's gone!" Allison sounded. Klaus's panic matched Ben's own as footsteps could be heard around the house. 

They lost the emotionally unpredictable powerhouse. 

Oopsie? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so excited to write the next chapter, so I really hope you guys are excited to read it :)


	12. Frigid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family attempt to find Vanya, Klaus has another thing to worry about, Cha-Cha is still chasing them- with an army of her own, and Klaus puts his life in danger to save his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late, and I am so sorry. I had no motivation to write recently, and I didn't want this chapter to be complete trash. Haha. So, because I felt bad, instead of 6000 words (which is the goal for most of these chapters) this one has over 10,000. I hope it's good, I really wanted to make it special for you all, because you have been so supportive of my first book :) 
> 
> This chapter starts a little slow but I promise it gets better once they find out where Vanya went.

"What the hell do you mean Vanya's gone?" Five spat. When the family rushed out the front door, Klaus was all too aware of the pain encircling his muscles.

"She left," Allison returned. It had been the third time she had said this since she had called for them, repeated alarm twirling in her voice. Five openly glared and grumbled to himself.

"I gave you one job! How can none of you do anything?" Five vented, spinning around to look at the group and glaring.

"Vanya is an adult. She doesn't need a babysitter," Allison defended, looking disgusted by the insinuation.

"It's not about her being an adult," Five retaliated. He moved to look directly at Allison, who was now leaning against the house quietly. Klaus would never get over how she always looked calm; she would always look untroubled. She would be that way no matter what was thrown at her.

"It's about her destroying the world!" Five argued, as rushed as ever.

Klaus ignored the stares from Ben as he grunted softly, lowering himself to sit on the staircase. It wasn't pleasant by any means, the stairs themselves were too thin for an adult man to fit on comfortably, but Klaus was unable to stand any longer. His legs felt weak from something; Klaus couldn't remember exactly why that could be.

"Can Vanya even do... _that_? I mean, none of us could," Diego questioned. His lean against the wall was getting dangerously slack, and Klaus almost worried that the man would soon slip onto the ground.

"We don't know what Vanya could do. Her file was at the commission for a reason, and we don't want to know what that reason may be," Five continued. Diego nodded slightly, signaling that he understood. And though Allison and Luther looked skeptical, nobody argued with the boy.

The silence extended for a moment, "Well, this was fun!" Klaus clapped. He was desperately trying to annoy them; maybe then they would wipe off the pathetic faces they exhausted, "This was fun." He got off the stairs and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? We have to find Vanya," Luther complained. Klaus glanced to Ben quickly, regarding the ghost shrug mindlessly. Klaus waved Ben off. Luther could fuck off.

"Eh, somewhere with whiskey," Klaus inhaled roughly, "Ooh, vodka sounds good as well."

Klaus continued to mutter to no one as he opened the door calmly. They didn't need his help. Nobody needed his help.

Klaus stopped abruptly.

"Something's wrong," Klaus admitted. He heard shuffling steps, though he knew who they belonged to.

"What's wrong now?" Ben snarked. Klaus stuck his tongue out before groaning and hunching over. He braced a hand on the door frame, leaning against it heavily.

He felt the ghost's gaze watching his movements anxiously, but Klaus couldn't of cared less. The feeling sprung through his gut as he felt it spread across his limbs. Klaus was so goddamn tired of this. Why was he always hurt because of his powers?

"Klaus?" Allison asked. Her tone was eerily similar to Vanya's. It was too timid for the extroverted girl, too worried for her narcissistic personality.

But that didn't matter- cause she repeated it; it just sounded like she was a million miles away and underwater. Klaus blinked, and blinked, and blinked, and blinked, taking deep breaths as he went.

But his vision fogged, and he could only hear clattering.

"Klaus. Breathe," Ben stated, Klaus recognized. He didn't understand, since he was breathing, why did he _need_ to? He _was_ breathing.

Whatever. Klaus took deep breaths either way.

"That was eventful," Klaus laughed. Ben huffed in exasperation, which only widened Klaus's smile.

"What was that?" Luther questioned. Klaus spun around, groaning softly from the pain spurting in his stomach, before smiling psychotically.

"Ah, you know, the usual," Klaus deflected. The scoff from Five made Klaus chuckle, to which he received a glare from Number Five.

"Well, your _'usual'_ made a mess. Have fun with that. We're going to find out where Vanya could've gone," Diego congratulated, slapping a hand on Klaus's shoulder before the man ventured into the house once more.

Klaus scoffed and followed his brother before realizing what the man meant. The table that had been delicately placed in the middle of the foyer had lost its vase and cloth. In the surrounding rooms, some of the paintings and books were scattered onto the floor carelessly.

"I did that?" Klaus doubted it. He plucked the vase off of the floor carefully and gazed at it.

"Oh yeah, it was dramatic," Diego teased. He stalked off into the distance, and Klaus noticed his other siblings doing the same in different directions.

"How dramatic?" Klaus asked Ben, rearranging the table so that it looked significantly different than before. He wasn't an interior designer. He was better at ruining things than fixing them.

Ben chuckled, leaning against a surrounding wall and crossing his arms, "Oh, it was typical Klaus fashion."

"Good," Klaus smiled.

Klaus followed Ben as the ghost motioned into the living room, where the books were lining the floor instead of the wall, and Five's painting was now facing the floor while on the ground.

"Oh fantastic, that thing was an eyesore anyway," Klaus joked, picking the painting up and dusting the front of it off. Five would assassinate him if the painting was affected, asshole.

"So, what was that about?" Ben suddenly asked as Klaus positioned the giant Five on the wall.

Klaus stuttered for a second before shrugging, "I don't know. It just... happened."

"Something must've happened," Ben pointed out. Klaus thought about it for a moment before chuckling.

"There was this weird feeling. It wasn't like a panic attack or anything; it was just pain. I just kind of felt a weird feeling in my gut and a tingling thing in my legs," Klaus replied honestly. There was no point in lying; he figured it would happen again, and then they would know he lied anyway. It wasn't worth the effort.

"You know, maybe some water would be good. Most people need that," Ben snarked. Klaus stuck his tongue out and sat on the floor mindlessly.

"I drink water, Benny-Boo. You've watched me, pervert," Klaus remarked.

Ben squinted at him judgingly, "That's not what a pervert even is."

Klaus scoffed, "Details."

"You should probably clean those books up before Five goes all assassin on you," Ben mentioned. Klaus groaned dramatically, waving a hand to the bookcase.

He brought the hand back to his face and stared at it for a moment before smirking.

"Klaus, no, it's only going to cause more problems," Ben cautioned. Klaus stood up hastily and glanced at Ben.

"No," Ben repeated, and Klaus smirked childishly.

"Come on, Ben! It'd be so much faster, plus, I could practice using it!" Klaus explained enthusiastically. Ben paused for a moment before sitting down on the couch and nodding.

"I'm not helping when you make a bigger mess," Ben agreed. Klaus pouted before nodding slightly and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, how do I do this?" Klaus muttered to himself. He didn't even know where to start.

Thankfully, Ben was always to the rescue, "Clear your mind. You need to focus solely on moving the book."

Klaus nodded, moving through the chaos of his mind to focus. It was always puzzling for him; he was constantly all over the place, he was rarely present in the situation. Or, more accurately, he was there in the moment, but his mind was also a million other places as well.

There was a wide selection of books for Klaus to pick from, probably fifty had fallen, but Vanya's felt like it was right in front of Klaus's face. He picked hers. He stared at the book, allowing the rage and sorrow to tug at his power, to make it work. The way her book had affected him... was disappointing. He was so goddamn weak.

At first, nothing happened. The light flickered, the exhaustion wore heavily on the seance's bones, and Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't disheartened by it.

But he tried again.

Because he _really_ didn't want to pick up a hundred some books across the house.

This time, although Ben had said for him to clear his mind, it felt more natural for him to be driven by the emotions towards the book. He had been feeling last time, he had been welcoming all of these emotions, but he needed to focus those on the book rather than only _feeling_ them. If that made sense. So he thought about how it affected him, about how bad he had felt about himself when he read his chapter.

The book, lying face down and Vanya's face positioned to taunt the medium, glowed a faint blue, matching the blue that was coming from behind his tattoos, before it raised cautiously, and though it was wobbly, it was still in the air. Klaus cackled, raising his hand and watching as the book followed his movements.

Klaus registered the split second of pure excitement wash over him, making him feel giddy again, before the book tumbled back to the floor. The dramatic sigh that escaped him was... well... _dramatic_. It was a very Klaus thing to do, but it felt right in the moment.

So he can't manage this unless he is entirely concentrated... excellent.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Ben complained. Klaus hissed to him before falling back onto the couch with a huff.

"Where's god when you need her, huh?" Klaus complained. He glanced at Ben, a large smile on his face, snubbing the weight immersing in his chest. If Father was here to see them now, you think he'd be proud?

The family... at its best.

"You gotta stop taunting God. That can't lead to anything good," Ben grumbled, running a hand over his face. Klaus huffed a laugh. It couldn't make much of a difference now.

"I wouldn't say I'm... taunting God, just... call it a protest," Klaus joked, laughing at the provoked Ben.

"You're an idiot," Ben stated. The ghost got off the couch, glancing around the room, making a face that wasn't so easy to decipher.

"That's been established, Benny-Boo," Klaus inhaled, cracking his joints as he rose from the couch slowly.

"Where could Vanya have gone?" Ben mumbled, seemingly to himself.

Klaus felt a weird sensation in his chest, wearing him down. It wasn't like what happened outside. No, this was just his irrational emotions acting out. One thing he did miss about drugs, the ostensibly endless void of nothingness. No emotions, no disturbances, nothing to think about, just pure... bliss.

Klaus did a thing- that wasn't much like him, that he would've never considered at any other moment... he stayed silent. He watched as his dead brother fretted over his sister, who could be anywhere. Wherever in the world.

What's the point?

The world's going to end one day, no matter what they do now.

Ben left the room, and honestly, Klaus didn't want to deal with the pit in his chest. So, instead, he focused all of his energy on moving some of the books. He did get some in, not without short celebrations afterward, though. As he moved the books, calmly, steadily, he tried to focus on just doing that. He couldn't be distracted. He couldn't think about Ben, about Vanya, about the damn book, just cleaning up his mess.

He watched as the books were enclosed by an enchanting blue, and a sense of... peace enveloped Klaus, a sensation that wasn't all that common in the seance's life. At least... not without substance assistance.

He was so close to finishing- lining the last few books when the exhaustion wore heavily on his shoulders. Klaus chuckled to himself, feeling himself give way to the feeling, which wasn't surprising. Klaus would always give up. It's just who he is.

So he did give up, and he walked off, not bothering with the rest of the mess he made. It didn't matter. He was sure the others didn't expect him to finish anyway, so there wasn't a point in the action. And as his lanky limbs guided him off, in some direction that probably didn't matter, he found something a little interesting.

A convenient newspaper had fallen in his fit, right in the foyer. Klaus assumed his siblings walked past without a second thought, but Klaus wanted to see the comic panel in the back, so he picked it up. It was from today, and something about the date and the headline was familiar, though he couldn't remember where he heard it, so he pushed the deja vu off his back.

Newspapers were always so complicated for the man, so laborious to open, like a map, just the most vexatious forms to exist. Other than Luther. But those comic strips were worth it, sometimes; it's hit or miss. Although, Klaus didn't even get to the back page since an ad rudely interrupted his search.

Vanya had a concert _tonight_.

Well, that explained _a lot._

Klaus didn't know if they'd listen, his siblings, because they've always been so... _understanding_. _Especially to him._ They'd probably find some way to insult him before claiming it for themselves. Selfish assholes, that's what they are.

So he left that page open and set it delicately on the kitchen table for someone else to find. Right now, he needed to find Ben. He couldn't have gotten far.

As the seance continued throughout the enormous house, which, in his opinion, was far too large. I mean, what do they even need this space for? Whatever. It wasn't as if Klaus had a solution to that, anyway. Nonetheless, as he ventured through the hallways, he felt that squelching pain dart through his legs again, turning them to needles instead of muscles. He had to, at one point, lean against a wall and catch his breath. Sure, Klaus wasn't in amazing shape, but he could walk through the house without losing his breath. It was almost ridiculous- gaining power but losing commonalities. 

Before he could sulk anymore, though, the feeling passed into his gut, and a groan unquestionably escaped the man. He tried to keep it under wraps to seem strong... or something, he didn't know. The halls on this end were almost always empty, excluding some of Grace's more rigorous cleaning routines. So why that was important, Klaus wouldn't ever really know, but he still did so. 

In the middle of this... fit, or however you would describe this event, Klaus registered another being in his eye line. 

One tiny problem, it wasn't an _actual_ person. 

For a couple of days now, the ghosts had been fairly quiet. Maybe Klaus was getting better at ignoring them, whatever, he didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things. The point stood, though, and Klaus was ever so grateful for that. 

So seeing that wasn't... particularly... comforting. 

"Ah, piss off," Klaus muttered, glaring at the dead. He knew it wasn't a good idea, given recent events, but he really didn't care. Who gives a fuck if he dies? His family sure wouldn't. 

The ghost, as routine, didn't respond. Though Klaus's displeasure must've been a calling- cause the quantity only increased after that. Twenty or so ghosts were staring at Klaus in a matter of minutes, corresponding dead eyes, corresponding dead souls. Klaus should've known better than to assume anything would change around here. 

Although they might've been there, and they definitely weren't welcome, Klaus was distracted. He thought they'd be a tremendous disturbance, but they weren't. Not at all, compared to the anguish stuffing his body like cotton. Klaus still would've preferred if they left, be that as it may. 

_"Klaus, please help! My daughter is still all alone!"_

_"Klaus! He tortured me, over and over again. Avenge me, please! I beg of you!"_

_"Your brother is a demon amongst men! He cut my throat and laughed! He left me to bleed out! On a dirty floor, too!"_

_"Damn, I'm really horny,"_ Klaus stifled a laugh, squinting his eyes at that one. Ghosts aren't supposed to be fun, dammit. 

_"Your sister, she showed no remorse! Her eyes, they'll haunt me forever!"_

Klaus froze, locking eyes with that specific one. A man, maybe in his thirties, probably no older than Klaus himself. A gash on his arm, but more specifically, a hole in his chest. Klaus squinted- the man looked... fresh. Reasonably, an uncanny way to describe a dead man, but the ghost wasn't here until now, and Allison hadn't killed in years. 

"You... who killed you?" Klaus risked his chances. Klaus communicating with a ghost would only urge the others to begin discussing their stories, although, if Vanya actually killed someone- they needed to know.

Maybe this ghost just got lost? 

"Your sister," he hissed. Klaus instinctively took a step back, retreating from the figure, who was advancing on him quite fast. 

"Yeah, no, I got that part. Which sister?" Klaus urged, groaning and holding his stomach as if that would ease the pain. 

"She slashed me with her bow, Klaus," he repeated, begging, for what, Klaus wasn't sure. What Klaus did know was that Allison didn't play any instruments; she _never_ did. 

Klaus jump-started himself, kicking himself to move. He did, but not without feeling extensive strain on his body. Pitiful. Klaus hauled his body to the kitchen, feeling like he was lifting a ton, but someone had to know. Someone who would do something. 

_Where was Ben?_

When arriving at the kitchen, the newspaper had been moved but not picked up. It had to have been some ghost trying to mess with their shit. Little gremlins- is what Ben once referred to them as, and Klaus kept that in his heart to this day. 

He needed to find _someone_. 

It just so happened to be Allison that he rammed into only seconds later, as he was rushing through the hallways, faster than he knew he could go, in all honesty. 

"Allison! Hey," Klaus panted, gasping for air. Allison stopped abruptly, watching him with an ominous gaze. 

"What? Klaus, are you okay?" she asked, her face reeking of genuine concern. Klaus continued to try and catch his breath, flipping his coat around his skinny frame, feeling an odd, piercing cold surround him. It felt deep, like it was coming from _inside_ him, not from _around_ him. 

"No, well, I don't know," Klaus hunched over, straining his breath to ease the pain in his chest, "Vanya killed someone." 

"What? Klaus, did you take something?" Allison accused, putting her hand on her hip. If this had been any other time, Klaus would've tantalized her for how motherly she was being, but this was so far from the right moment. 

"No," he gasped, throwing a dramatic hand to his chest, "No, no, no. The victim's ghost came to me, Alli, he said: she killed him with her bow." 

"You're ridiculous," she complained. She went to turn away, no doubt to find Luther and rant, but Klaus held her shoulders firmly. She _needed_ to listen to him, just this _once_. 

"I'm serious, hey, hey, come on," he whined, holding her tighter as she struggled to be let go. 

"Fine. What?" she continued to squirm, but Klaus ignored it. 

"You don't believe me?" he slurred, holding a natural ache in his eyes. Of fucking course she didn't. Why would she? 

"No! Klaus, I don't! Vanya doesn't _kill_ people!" Allison yelled, breaking out of his hold. Klaus sighed, rubbing his temple with force. How on earth would he convince her? 

"Wait!" he called before he could stop himself. She turned, clearly ready to leave if he wasn't serious, "I-I-I'll prove it!" 

She stayed soundless, yet she didn't leave, therefore. Klaus took that as a win. 

He summoned what little strength he had, which wasn't the least bit impressive. Using that, he called the ghost he met earlier and used all the remaining energy to bring him to being corporeal. Allison gasped quietly, a hand over her mouth as she looked at the ghost, who had somehow gotten worse since Klaus had last seen him. 

Klaus shuddered, the frigid temperature only dropping. 

"Your sister, she did this to me!" the man whined again, facing Klaus. 

"I know, buddy, but tell it to her," he pointed to Allison, "Instead of me." 

He repeated his statement, again and again, until Allison's eyes teared up, and she shook her head rapidly, "I believe you, just get him away from me! Please." 

Klaus obeyed, closing his energy off, feeling exhausted once more. The temperature only got more detrimental, making him feel as if he lived in an ice cube. Allison took a deep breath, regaining her composure, blanking her face off. Klaus watched as the tears presumably were consumed back into her eyes. He'd never know how she did that. 

"Why would she do that?" Allison questioned, and as much as she'd deny it, her voice quivered slightly as she spoke.

Klaus shrugged, holding his head in his hands, fighting off a blossoming headache. As another rush hit his body like a truck, of just pure agony, he winced and gripped his hair a little bit tighter. He really needed to find out why this was happening. 

Allison, presumably done with his 'dramatics,' began to stroll away, and like always, Klaus trailed her. He wasn't sure what to do next. Do they find Vanya? So she can kill them as well? Klaus wouldn't blame her if she tried to kill him. He deserved it. If only it could stay like that. 

Allison walked with purpose. She always did. She always looked like she knew where she was going. She always knew what to do. Klaus, the polar opposite, simply followed his sister. He hoped she could lead the family to wherever Vanya was. Maybe then they could save the world, though that didn't seem so important anymore. 

Who cares, anyway? 

Klaus, though the world didn't seem so important, didn't want his family to die. He wasn't a monster. So, he figured he'd save them all some time, "Didn't Vanya have a concert tonight?" 

Vanya didn't tell him that, obviously, and the two had never been close. Maybe she told Allison, though. Or Allison would believe him this time around. He was walking a thin line, like always, but Klaus wasn't afraid of the fall. 

Klaus swiped at the air behind him aggressively, bored of the nagging voices he'd been hearing. Of course, his hand went straight through, but he hoped it got his point across. Some of the ghosts gave up, but some continued, and Klaus could only hope he could block them out eventually. Getting rid of them would be nice as well. 

"Yes, she did. She invited me. Where is everyone?" Allison muttered, peeking into random rooms on their journey around the academy. Klaus shrugged again, still wondering where his ghost companion was. It was nice to be alone for a while, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his brother. 

Plus, the pain was growing, and it was getting harder to manage. He really needed some snarky comment before he lost his shit. 

"Fuck it," Allison mumbled, and Klaus's eyes widened. Allison _never_ swore. As little as she possibly could, anyway. She was trained to talk around the Press and young children since she was an actress. Hearing her swear was like hearing Diego saying something soothing. It didn't happen. 

"Family meeting!" she screamed, and Klaus couldn't hold himself back as he covered his ears. He thought he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but it was gone faster than he could look. A couple of groans sounded throughout the house, but it wasn't funny this time around. 

The duo entered the living room, where Klaus could sit down and regain some strength. As soon as his body would allow him, he pulled his sarcastic brother back to his side. Ben groaned but flopped down next to Klaus, and Klaus smiled widely to his brother. As the others slowly joined, raising Klaus's anxiety, Allison paced the room. Five jumped into the room soon after before Luther and Diego joined them as well. Luther and Diego, despite being the most stone-faced siblings, looked somewhat defeated this time. 

"Yes?" Five urged when everyone was gathered. Allison rolled her eyes and glared, to which Five brought his water glass to his lips with a smirk. Klaus and Five feasibly could've gotten along if Klaus hadn't been high their whole childhood. 

Klaus still didn't know if he regretted that part of his life. His answer was leaning towards no. 

"Vanya killed someone," Allison stated. It was simple and to the point, but their siblings took a while to comprehend it. Five didn't seem to be affected, while the other two only let their eyes widen for a split second before returning to neutral expressions. Ben gasped dramatically, and Klaus chuckled softly at his brother, he taught him well. 

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Five questioned, and Allison pointed to Klaus. Klaus waved a hand flamboyantly to the group before smirking. 

"The victim came to Klaus. I saw him," Allison admitted, shuddering slightly. Klaus didn't want to think about how she'd react to some of the fouler deaths. Klaus felt the coldness consume him again, making his frame shiver violently. Ben gave an odd look, and Klaus waved him off dismissively. 

"Where is Vanya, then?" Diego asked, ready to get this whole thing over with. Klaus connected with that. This had been dragging for so long that Klaus didn't care about the outcome. Both ways end the same for him. 

His family dies, and he survives, or they all survive, and his family shuns him out again. 

He didn't have a preference, not really. Though he'd sleep easier- if he knew his family was okay somewhere, even if they didn't care the same way for him. Though, he supposes, if they died, they'd have to be with him, just like Ben. If he had to kill people so they would hang out with him, Klaus wasn't sure if he wasn't okay with that. 

"She has a concert tonight," Allison stated. Five abandoned his seat to stare at Allison as if he was testing her statement. 

"That's why I never found her body," Five muttered. Heads snapped to their ( _youngest_?) member, and he was unnerved by that. 

"You never found Vanya's body?" Luther questioned, moving from his seat as well but not advancing on Number Five. 

"I always assumed she was somewhere else that I never found. I wasn't aware that she had powers. I assumed she would've been shipped away for safety. Vanya wasn't _in_ the explosion that ended the world. She was the bomb that _caused_ it," Five rambled, pacing the room at lengths. 

"Vanya's a bomb?" Klaus asked, only half paying attention. Other than the harmless glares, he got no response- besides the routinely flick from Ben. 

"We can sit here and talk about it all we want, but she's already gone. I mean, if we are right about this, Vanya could be doing it as we speak," Luther interrupted when no one spoke, all simply staring at Klaus. 

"No, he's right. We have to figure out where her concert is," Diego admitted. Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly, but when Diego did not remark, his eyebrows dropped as he huffed. They were so tedious to deal with sometimes. 

"Like this one?" Klaus asked, pulling the newspaper from his pants' band, where he had stashed it previously. 

His siblings looked towards him before Five stole the paper out of the seance's hands, scanning the location that was written quickly. The paper made obnoxious crumpling sounds as he did so, and the sound made Klaus want to collapse. 

The shivering began again, just as violently.

Klaus muttered incoherent swear words to himself. 

"The Icarus Theatre," Five read aloud. As the boy spoke, Diego and Allison were out of their seats in seconds, ready to move. Klaus was having a hard time focusing, considering the shivers were turning to tremors, and a tingling feeling was rushing through his body. 

It felt like the time they went to a fairly unfriendly place for a mission, and Klaus was not at all worried about the genuine mission, opting instead to sticking his hands in the snow. The frostbite wasn't as fun. The frigidness surrounding his bones was even colder than that frostbite, and something told Klaus that there wasn't a treatment for this kind of thing. 

So, no, he wasn't focusing on _Vanya's_ problems. He didn't really care. 

"Klaus, up," Ben broke through his thoughts, snapping in Klaus's face. The siblings were walking out the door, and Klaus didn't really feel like getting back up. However, Ben kept getting closer, and closer, and closer. Klaus gave in and got off the couch when his brother was directly in front of his face. 

He clumsily followed his siblings, who were getting into cars and getting ready to leave. Klaus instantly hijacked Diego's ride before the broody guy could dispute his attempt. Klaus sank into the backseat, arranging his coat so that it wasn't up his ass and leaving room for Ben to sit next to him. Diego didn't complain- alternatively, he huffed in annoyance and pulled out of the alleyway, unquestionably going far too fast with persistence. 

The ride was silent, as it is most of the time someone rides with Diego. The man was far too uptight for his own good- Klaus wished his brother knew how to have some fun. Diego just wasn't that kind of person. He'd laugh, and he'd have a good time, but he'd never break the law. He did- sometimes, but it was to help people. 

The theater street was busy, lined with cars and people continuously pulling into new spaces as others left. As the three boys got inside the theater, where the entrance was deserted, the rest of the family was waiting there. Clearly, they hadn't been there for long. Five was just now beginning to get antsy, and Klaus couldn't help but giggle at his little legs pacing. 

"I'm going to talk to her," Allison stated, to which Luther looked appalled. 

"What? Allison, she's trying to end the world. You can't talk someone out of that," Luther argued, and Klaus couldn't remember the last time Luther was so adamant about something. Naturally, the guy made a lot of the decisions. Still, he never seemed convinced of his own choices. That was not the case this time. 

"Vanya is just hurting, okay? She needs a sister right now," Allison decided. Walking into the music hall before anyone could stop her. Klaus scoffed, glancing around the room, looking for a way out when the building collapses. 

He didn't remember Vanya being so dramatic. He knew she had trauma, and they probably weren't the best people to be around, and she had made that pretty clear in her book. However, they all had trauma. They all hated themselves. It wasn't special to be oppressed in the Hargreeves household. Klaus wasn't trying to end the world, and Five wasn't. If you ask him, Vanya needed to get over herself. 

Then again, he was still upset about her book. He may be a little biased. 

"Stay here, Klaus. You're the lookout," Diego decided. The rest of the family rushed into the hall, trailing Allison carefully. Klaus gazed at the shutting door for a moment before moaning and spinning around, scanning for Ben. 

"I'm the lookout?" Klaus groaned, complaining the moment he found his dear brother. Ben smirked, glancing around the room. Klaus wondered if Ben was doing the same thing he had been doing. 

After twenty minutes of nothing happening, Klaus and Ben both assumed they could get food from a nearby cart. After all, nothing was going on in the theatre. The music was still playing, so Klaus counted that as a good enough win for them.

As Klaus ate a burrito he had found, he was too invested in the flavor to recognize Ben tense up and freeze. Ben tapped his shoulder aggressively. 

"Piss off," he spat. Klaus didn't mean for it to be so rude, but he was done with family today, and the fact that this could be his last burrito was very disheartening. 

"Are those gunshots?" Ben asked, pointing to the theatre like that would help Klaus hear. Klaus stopped in the middle of a bite, wondering why Ben would ask such a thing. That was until he heard them as well. 

Klaus froze as well, staring at the theatre in a dazed state before tossing the burrito and beginning to run towards the entrance, "What about the gunshots?" Ben asked, following in a rushed state. 

"Come on, Ben. We're the damn lookouts," Klaus hissed, advancing to the doors. In the corner of his eye, he saw Cha-Cha, seeming reasonably beat up, shadowing her way to the duo. Klaus ran a little faster. 

Ben proceeded to utter incoherent words continuously until they were inside the theatre, where the gunshots rang in their ears powerfully, and a ringing tone was piercing the previously harsh area. 

Klaus tore open the heavy wooden doors, groaning when the sound only increased before seeing his siblings. Vanya, on the stage, her skin as white as snow, eyes matching, her entire outfit decked in white, just to match her violin. Klaus would rant about how cool the color scheme was, that she did a great job piecing everything together, but something told him now wasn't the time. 

The rest of them were mostly cowering from the bullets, only occasionally jumping out to knock someone out. Klaus could only stare before he knocked himself back into action. He strolled into the room, not very worried about the gunfire and smiling when he caught some of his families' eye line. 

"Klaus, get down!" Five screamed from... somewhere. Klaus couldn't see the boy, but he knew the expression the man was wearing. It always made Klaus chuckle just cause Five looked constipated from how hard he was contemplating his decisions. 

"Fine," Klaus sighed, glancing at Ben, who was watching the armed men with a fuzzy expression. It was somewhere between scared and pissed, and Klaus wasn't looking forward to seeing the appearance anew someday. 

Klaus crouched behind the seats, wondering how these guys got this job when they hadn't hit a single one of them, but when a bullet ripped past him and was buried in the accompanying seat, well, he still wondered. Seriously, how were these guys such a bad shot? For christ's sake, who hired these assholes?

"Why aren't you..." Klaus trailed, looking at Diego and making a whooshing gesture with his hands, "This could be over pretty fast." 

Diego glared, but for someone who'd know Diego his entire life, Klaus saw the underlying fear. He just didn't understand why. 

"If I lose control, I could just end up killing everyone faster," Diego admitted. Klaus stayed quiet for a second, thinking that it was reasonable. But then again, it would help, and Klaus hated when Diego was insecure. It just wasn't a good look on the vigilante. 

"I mean, we're all gonna die either way," Klaus pointed out with a chuckle, gazing at the men on the scene house area. They were garnished in black and had heavy gear lining their bodies. Klaus hoped they had baby powder on- otherwise, they had to be uncomfortable as fuck. 

Diego heeded his gaze for a split second before looking to the others. As Ben, Klaus, and Diego were the only three on this side, the others couldn't hear their discussion, but Klaus suspected that Diego was contemplating his terminal decision anyway. 

Five was nowhere in sight, but Klaus heard Ben say something about the outside of the seats, so Klaus went with that. Luther and Allison seemed scared, but Allison had such a rage showing on her face that Klaus wasn't all that used to. Luther must've fucked up. That might've been why Luther looked thoroughly horrified at the moment. Vanya was, on the other hand, perfectly content. 

"If I shit on this, it's your fault," Diego muttered to Klaus before rising slightly from his crouched position. Klaus shrugged; it already was. Probably. 

Klaus chuckled, "Shit on this? Really?" 

Diego glared, and Klaus could feel Ben's glare on the back of his head. When Klaus turned his head to look at the ghost, Ben was no longer glaring but more so thinking. Klaus couldn't imagine what was traveling through his mind, and Klaus was flawlessly okay with not understanding. 

Diego rose from his seat, attracting the attention of both the family and the shooters, before raising his palms to the men in black and squinting harshly, as if he had looked at the sun. Klaus- oddly enough- felt a gush of wind as Diego was being fired at, and as the bullets got more familiar, the wind got more powerful. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Five yelled, clambering up from wherever he was sitting and watching the scene in front of him. 

Diego didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to focus more as his face scrunched and the bullets came closer. Until, abruptly, they all stopped in front of him. He groaned, more than likely from strain, before pushing his hands forward and watching as the bullets flew back to the guards. About, Klaus would guess, 50% were knocked down. The rest of the bullets clattered to the floor, and Diego was panting harshly. 

Klaus clapped, a smile on his face as he watched Diego attempt to suppress his from his features. The rest of the siblings stood quietly, gawking at the sight for a second before turning away. Five was already in the scene house, knocking the rest out. 

"Remind me- to never do that again," Diego snickered, resting his hands on his knees and inhaling roughly. 

"I would, but you probably wouldn't listen," Klaus shrugged, leaning against the chair he was sitting in front of. Diego flipped him off, and Klaus considered his mission complete. Sure, the world was still ending, but at least his siblings were decent. 

"How do we stop her?" Ben asked, knowing full well the others couldn't hear him. Klaus didn't blame him for asking- the same question was running freely in the medium's head as well. 

Klaus rotated slightly to look at his brother, who was watching their sister on the stage. Klaus knew the song. He had heard Vanya practicing it all week, and because of that, he knew the song was almost finished. Ben seemed to have noticed as well, as a haunted look crossed his expression. 

"What happens when she finishes the song?" Klaus asked. It was directed to Ben, but the others heard it as well. 

"The world blows up," Five uttered in the deathly silent room. 

_Silence_. 

"That's great," Klaus complained, rising slowly from his relaxed position to stand beside Diego. 

"We have to stop her," Luther announced, watching the scene with a ghastly complexion that matched Ben's. 

"Yeah, cause that went well the first time," Allison remarked. As the siblings grew quiet at the rebuttal, Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the sarcastic statement. 

"What should we do, then?" Luther shot back, watching Allison with an apprehensive expression. Five looked on the brink of madness, and Klaus related to him in that way. Though, it was credible that Five had a better reason. He did come back to save the world, only to fail again. 

Klaus just had a headache. 

Allison didn't acknowledge him. Rather, she began marching towards the stage with a bold countenance. Nobody tried to stop her. Chiefly because she wouldn't listen either way, but also for the reason that they trusted her. Allison had the most common sense, and Vanya and her were close now. Perhaps this was as innocent as it appeared to be. 

"Vanya," Allison began, only a slimmer of fear on her face. Vanya glanced down at her, continuing to play her song with a smirk on her face. Allison didn't recoil. She held her ground as firmly as ever, "I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you are yourself. But if you can, we need you to stop." 

Allison paused when Vanya didn't stop, "We know we messed up, all of us, but we want to change. If not for us- do it for everyone else. Do it for detective Patch," Diego froze, "Do it for Grace. Do it," Allison's voice wavered, "Do it for Claire." Vanya paused. 

Klaus could practically hear the cheering in his head. 

Vanya's chord rang through the theatre, but it never faded out. Vanya looked around the room, reading the faces of her siblings. And she seemed to take the message to heart, that was, until she locked onto Klaus. Klaus felt that something was wrong in his gut, and now his head was repeating the same mantra. 

Vanya began playing again. 

"Oh fuck off, what'd I do now?" Klaus whined as his family turned to him. The anger on their faces was easy to deal with, he had already done so for most of his life, but the knawing guilt in his gut was not as easy. 

"You locked her in a cage," Allison stated. She seemed repulsed by him, and Klaus, though he knows he's not the smartest, couldn't figure out why. 

"I didn't do it," Klaus defended, meeting her fierce gaze with one of his own. Someone scoffed in the distance, and the family turned to meet Cha-Cha, holding her gun in her hand with a smirk resting calmly on her lips. 

"Oh yeah, Cha-Cha is here!" Klaus announced, motioning to her with climactic hands. The others sighed, and Klaus thought he heard Ben snicker softly behind him. Klaus wondered what took her so long.

"Always a pleasure," she remarked, looking at Klaus with a disgusted expression. Klaus smiled politely, waving his 'hello' hand to her. 

Only seconds after she spoke the catchword, she ticked a switch on her gun, and the room teemed with more of the agents from before. That explained why she took so long. Klaus caught groans sound around him as he glimpsed at Ben with a panicked look. There was no way they could fight these guys and help Vanya- there wasn't nearly enough time. 

As the brothers looked at one another, hoping to find an answer on the others' faces, the noises in the distance grew stronger. 

"Now would be a really great time for Ben to help out," Diego shouted from across the room, where he was busy stabbing a guy in the leg. Klaus locked gazes with Ben, and with an agreeing nod, he steadied himself. 

He had almost gotten to Ben- he was so close when a shiver hurried over his spine, and he keened. He doubled over, grasping his stomach, before pushing himself back to his center and summoning his best ghost friend. Ben appeared in front of him, large tentacles emerging from his stomach, and Klaus took a moment to hold his head steady. His eyes blurry and his body shivering, he stood back up and bashed a guy in the head. 

It was a nice release for him. He just made sure not to kill any of them. 

"Allison, let's go!" Five bustled past her. Klaus realized that it made sense for the two that Vanya was the closest to-to-go talk to her, but that didn't alleviate the resistance in his stomach. 

With Ben's help, most of the guards were down in minutes, not standing a chance against an inter-dimensional monster. The last of them were malfunctioning because of Luther and Diego, although Klaus yearned to help them- the fatigue descending to his bones made it hard to walk, let alone fight. 

Cha-Cha, on the other hand, was like a leech. No matter how many times she was struck by one of them, she wouldn't go down. Klaus had requested that no one killed her, for his own sake, which meant that Ben couldn't rip her in half, and Diego couldn't shove a knife through her temple. That didn't mean that Diego couldn't stab her, but no matter where he hit her, she got back up. Klaus nearly admired her endurance. 

Belatedly, Luther snapped her arm behind her back and tied her to a post in the room with a cloth from another's uniform. Her scream wasn't pleasant, by any means, but Klaus couldn't dismiss the satisfaction it gave him. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't hurting anyone anymore. She was more than far enough away from the stage that when the group got to it, they couldn't even hear her swearing anymore. 

Allison, always the most human of the group, was trying to reason with their sister again, this time on the stage with her. Vanya didn't seem to give in like last time, and Klaus's presence was doing zilch to help the subject. Allison, professedly done with negotiation, took her stance to secure herself. 

"I heard a rumor-" Allison was cut off with a scream. With one whip of her bow, Vanya sliced their sister's throat.

Though, Vanya seemed to have an ounce of control because even though there was a huge gash in Allison's throat, it didn't seem life-endangering. She gasped for breath but didn't fall unconscious- she simply coughed and backed away. Her look of alarm was enough to break Luther. 

The ape-man surged for their sister before anyone could reason with him, and with an energy tentacle, she held him in the air. Klaus and Ben shared a look before deciding not to counter-act the action, even though Ben could take over Vanya easily. Eventually, Vanya would figure out who did it and come after them, and neither were in a condition to beat her. 

Alternatively, Klaus ripped off the top of the fabric on Five's pocket while he was trying to negotiate. He ignored the protest from the boy and walked over to Allison, who was holding her throat, her eyes wide with fear. Klaus advanced, placing the fabric over the slit on her throat, the piece of clothing only being a little longer than the gash, and sealing it on there with some of Ben's hair gel. They had previously used a stronger version, and it was now corporeal so that Ben could use it both when he was corporeal and when he wasn't. It was just sticky enough to hold the fabric to her throat. It definitely wasn't the safest thing to put in a cut, but it was better than her bleeding out. 

"That should hold for a little bit," he assured her. She smiled a thank you before the two rushed off in different directions. 

"Klaus, doesn't Vanya's power rely on sound?" Ben questioned, an idea blossoming in the man's head. 

"I don't know," Klaus dismissed, focusing on the matter at hand. Luther dangling in the air. 

"It does, dumbass. We need something to distract her," Ben realized, looking at Klaus with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Klaus wanted to tell him not to do whatever he was thinking, but anything was better than whatever the fuck was happening now. 

Klaus nodded, watching as Ben ran off into the distance. Klaus allowed the ghost to be corporeal, only feeling a little woozy from the action. Stabilizing himself to the floor, he waited, admittedly not patiently, for the ghost to come back. 

Ben returned with a gun, only just getting it to Klaus when the frigid feeling returned- and Klaus had to release his efforts. His hands were shaking from the cold, and there was no way he could get a straight shot as he was. He scanned the room, seeing Diego watching the scene from behind Vanya. 

"Diego, shoot this next to her," Klaus declared, tossing the gun to his brother carefully. His teeth chattered violently as the goosebumps rose on his arms. As shivers wracked his frame, he watched the best he could as Diego lined the gun up next to Vanya's ear. 

A shot ran through the empty auditorium. 

Vanya screamed, leaning back as she lost her focus. Klaus watched as Luther dropped to the floor, Allison running over to check on him. A beam of what Klaus could only assume was energy shot from Number seven's chest, shattering the glass ceiling and rising to the sky. 

Klaus didn't even get to feel relieved before he noticed a giant rock falling towards them. Thank god for his good eyesight. 

"Um, guys?" He muttered, watching the distant object come closer. He noticed his siblings gathering around him to look, and he briefly noticed Vanya unconscious on the ground. That earned a sigh of relief. 

"We failed, again," Luther muttered, his voice raspy and his body hunched. Klaus almost felt bad for him, but the negatives about Number one outweighed the genuine. 

Klaus watched with panic as the rock fell towards them, the surface looking eerily similar to the moon's. He wracked his brain to find a solution, but once more, he was never the smartest. Their smartest, however, seemed dumbstruck as well as Number Five watched the huge piece fall towards them with disgust. 

Ben was next to him, looking in between Klaus and the, well, the moon, Klaus guessed. It was like Ben had another plan, and Klaus had never been so happy that Ben had read so many books and was such a nerd his whole life. Those stories definitely played a part in Ben's decision-making, but somehow the plans always worked. Klaus wasn't one to look a gift horse in its mouth. 

"Klaus, take a deep breath," Ben soothed. Klaus blinked a couple of times in confusion before looking at his brother. 

"Why?" he questioned, watching Ben with an inquisitive look. 

"I need you to focus. You're going to hold it off," Ben repeated. Klaus stared at him for longer than appropriate before shaking his head swiftly. 

"No, no, no. I can't do that," Klaus dismissed as Ben sighed. Klaus could feel his sibling's watching the two, though they could only see Klaus's part in the conversation. 

"You're gonna have to. Otherwise, we all die. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life," Ben pointed out, watching the sliver of the moon get closer. 

"You're all gonna die eventually," Klaus shrugged, feeling the shivers cause tremors on his nerves. Ben sighed, looking around the room with pleading eyes as the rest watched nervously, though now they just looked confused. 

"Klaus, do it. If anything could get them to trust you, it's saving their lives," Ben continued, pleading eyes boring into Klaus's. It sparked a sense of guilt in the man. Of course, he was only concerned about himself. He didn't consider what it would feel like for them to die, to be adhered to him for eternity. 

"I- I can try?" Klaus shrugged, looking back up. The rock was closer than Klaus was comfortable with, now so that even the normal population could probably see it. 

"Focus. Think about all of us dying," Ben repeated in a soothing voice. Though Klaus could've mentioned that Ben can't die again, it really wasn't the right time. 

Klaus stared at the piece of rock, suddenly hearing chatter behind him. 

"We have to do something," Five announced, though it was blurry for Klaus. He couldn't think straight. 

"What the hell can we do, Five? We're about to be killed by the moon!" Diego argued, but once again, sounded underwater for Klaus. 

He held his hands up steadily, ignoring the cold in his veins. The 'hello' and 'goodbye' glowed blue as a magical mist-like substance flowed gracefully from his hands. Swirling around itself like magic in Disney movies, sparkling like glitter was thrown onto it. Pulling at the power reservoir that Klaus always felt in his gut anymore, the mist elevated the ever-growing frost in his body. Watching as the mist whirled smoothly up to the piece of rock, surrounding it at all angles until the moon glowed bright blue, Klaus felt a sense of terror spike in his chest. It made his heart beat faster, and his head spin slightly, and the way his hands shook wasn't easing this fright. 

When the power circled the moon slice completely- Klaus thought it looked more like magic, the weight came crashing down onto his fragile body. It felt like seventeen tons was smashing onto his hands, causing his knees to buckle and a groan to escape him. It was so... pained, and it seemed to catch the attention of his siblings, who were apparently still arguing behind him. Klaus felt Ben kneel beside him as he dropped his head in agony, panting excessively. 

"You got it! Just focus, take deep breaths," Ben assured him, placing a hand on the floor to show support. Klaus unmistakably couldn't hold Ben and the moon at the moment. 

He cried out as he came crashing to one knee, giving way slightly to the force. Klaus noticed his eyesight going blurry, but not like normal, but more so with a tint of blue. It reminded him of the expression, 'he could see red' but more literally. As the pain spread throughout his lanky body, Klaus looked back up to see the sliver holding still in the place he had started holding it at, possibly a few inches closer if anything. 

When noise sounded from the entrance, Klaus couldn't pay attention to the threat, fearing that he would drop the fragment of strength he had left. He heard his siblings moving, seemingly out of whatever funk they were in, and with a reassuring hand from Allison, she was gone as well. With just Klaus and Ben on the stage, Klaus allowed a tear to escape his eyes, feeling his muscles crack and pop, his bones creak, but most importantly, his mind driving to exhaustion. Another tremor of coldness hit him like a truck, almost more forcibly than the weight from this boulder. 

"Klaus, listen to me," Ben spoke calmly, and Klaus had to slow down his breathing to be able to hear his brother. 

"You need to send it back up," Ben announced, looking at the sky, where the moon shined bright. It was missing a section. Klaus wondered how that would affect them now. 

"I don't think I can," he practically whimpered. Ben grumbled something beside him, and as Klaus strained more to keep it up, Ben stayed quiet. He was probably thinking of a solution. Klaus certainly wasn't coming up with anything now. 

"It doesn't matter what you think. You don't have a choice, Klaus. You either spend an eternity alone, or you send that thing back into space," Ben spat, sounding annoyed. Whether or not he meant it like that, it assuredly gave Klaus a slight push. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted it to be quiet, not to be alone. 

He grunted, feeling the strain on his arms as his hands glowed like flashlights, a beautiful blue that would put Five's to shame, before he forced himself to his feet. He used a little bit of strength to push the fragment a little bit further away, but then he had to screw it up. He noticed his siblings, fighting another wave of- what he could only assume were commission agents, as Vanya rested unconsciously behind him. He realized something- they were relying on him, whether or not that was a good idea wasn't so important, they left Klaus alone. They left him alone with their unconscious sister and with the responsibility of saving their lives. 

That was more than enough to give Klaus a little bit of determination. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not, if it would even help, but if he didn't try, Klaus acknowledged that he'd never forgive himself for allowing them to die. 

He gave another shove. When the piece didn't move enough to be considered as progress, Klaus allowed his arms a little give. When he gazed back to his sister, then to the rest of his family, he felt that shitty guilt in his stomach. It was that- that made him realize. 

He pushed the power that was clustering in his gut, watching as his hands grew brighter and the dizziness increased. As he heard Ben gasp slightly, why? Klaus didn't know, but Klaus pushed as hard as he was physically, and at this point, mentally able to. He stared at the fragment with determination- as his eyes squinted and he grunted in pain again, he sent the piece flying into space. 

With the little amount of control he had left, he sent it back towards the moon, hoping to hit his mark. Watching as the sliver aligned with the rest of the moon again, Klaus allowed himself to drop to the floor. 

Panting and feeling sweat dripping off of him, Klaus didn't exactly feel good, and he didn't feel pretty, but there was a sense of relief. That was mixed with fear: that Vanya would wake up and finish her mission, that the piece would fall back to earth, that his siblings still wouldn't care. It didn't matter. They were all safe right now- that was all Klaus cared about. 

Klaus laid on his back on the stage, feeling his muscles give in and his mind turn to mush. It didn't feel worth it when he felt his body practically give into the pain, but when he heard his siblings come back towards him, he knew he chose right, even if it didn't feel worth it. 

Five appeared above him, looking to the sky. Klaus even smiled a little when his brother sighed with relief and allowed his body to relax. The rest joined him soon: Allison ran to Vanya to check her pulse, Luther watched the moon with a curious gaze, and Diego stood farther away, making sure that Klaus was breathing from his distance. 

Ben looked... proud? No, that couldn't be right. Klaus assumed that he was hallucinating. Ben was never proud of him. It was reasonable, to Klaus, that it was for someone else. 

Klaus began laughing- he didn't even know why, to be honest. Maybe it was because of how ridiculous this whole situation was, or perhaps it was because Klaus was so exhausted that he might actually sleep tonight. He didn't know. He didn't care. 

"Get up," Diego ordered, though it had the signature undertone of a tease from Diego. Klaus took his brother's outstretched hand, hauling himself back to his feet with the help of the vigilante. Klaus huffed, dusting his coat off and rubbing his temple, attempting to get rid of the ever-so-present headache. 

He caught his breath for a moment before standing back up straight and chuckling. 

"That was dramatic," Klaus sighed, looking around the room. Seeing bodies litter the floor, some with ghosts already looming over their corpses, sadly wasn't the most gruesome thing Klaus had seen before. So, with a loopy smile and a desire for whiskey, Klaus strolled along the stage, thinking about what he would do now. 

"Waffles?" he asked Ben, pointing to the ghost enthusiastically. To his surprise, Ben lit up and nodded with a smile. Klaus clapped, fully ready to jump off the stage and walk to a nearby diner. 

"We're not gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther began, finally snapping out of his daze. 

"I don't see what there is to talk about," Klaus retorted, hopping off the stage with grace. He ignored the looming cold about to take ahold of him, undoubtedly accompanied by the familiar pain of it. 

"We at least need to get Vanya home and make sure she's okay," Five decided, always the team player. Klaus pouted, ignoring the snicker that Ben was desperately trying to hold in. For once, Klaus didn't know what the ghost was laughing about. Maybe he thought this was all ridiculous too. 

"Then can I get waffles?" Klaus asked Five with a whiny voice, watching as the old-man groaned.

"I don't give a damn what you do then," Five responded, and Klaus smiled. 

He knew Five cared- at least fifty years without your family would probably make you want to spend as much time as possible with them, despite how crazy they'd drive you. Even if Five genuinely hated them sometimes, Klaus knew the boy loved them, even if he tried to hide it. Otherwise, he wouldn't of come back to them, not after making a life for himself. 

"Great, then get sleeping beauty, and let's get out of here," Klaus clapped- already walking to the exit. 

He was almost outside when he noticed, "Hey! What happened to Cha-Cha?" 

Diego, who was the closest behind him at the moment, besides Ben, looked away with a small smirk. "Diego!" Klaus slapped his chest, begging him to tell Klaus what he did to the woman. 

"She's not dead!" Diego protested. Klaus laughed as he stalled to walk next to Diego. 

"Oh, then I don't care," Klaus responded, calming himself down. He never wanted to see her again, much less for the rest of his life. 

Diego slipped a small smile before he opened the doors, and the three of them stepped outside, followed shortly by their other siblings. Five had blinked Vanya home, and they were all hoping that she'd wake up with only him there, hoping that'd be easier for her. 

But as they all arrived back at the academy and saw Vanya passed out on the couch, it was a little hard not to feel disappointed. Five and Allison, after she cleaned her cut and Grace patched it up, stayed in the living room with her as the rest went to the bar area. Klaus sat down on the nearby bench, Ben joining him. The two didn't pay attention to whatever Diego and Luther were arguing about. 

It had been silent for over an hour when they heard it, a low whimper and, "Oh my god. What'd I do?" Vanya asked, looking as terrified as the rest of them. They were scared that she'd lash out, and she was scared of what she did when she had. 

"Oh my god," she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret, this isn't the end. 
> 
> Again, if you have anything you want to know or any questions I haven't answered that you are interested in, let me know. I love reading your comments. You all are so sweet. I literally don't deserve it. I have 5 more chapters planned out that should tie this story up a little better, and I hope that you all are still interested. I got very little feedback on my last chapter, and that was a little upsetting ngl, but that's okay. I don't want to guilt-trip anyone into commenting, I'm not a big commenter myself lol. At the end of the day, you are still reading this and I couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
